FENIKKUSU
by Brittanie Love
Summary: Combining human and animal DNAs, they created something extrodinary but in the process the creature escaped & found by Battousai. After Tomoe dies, she takes care of Kenshin and feelings between them emerge. Her past & secret power will be revealed.K&B AU
1. Escape

**FENIKKUSU: Escape **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hasashi, anything new happen yet?" A lanky man asked. He wore a white lab coat with a pair of brown khakis and white button up shirt. The color of his hair was a brownish-black while his eyes were a hazel hue.

"No. Nothing has happened since the last time she awoke, Doctor Tachima." Hasashi answered as he took his gaze from the computer and looked to the doctor.

"Hm." Doctor Tachima sauntered to the large object and examined it. In front of him was a huge glass container filled with a light green substance. Within the holding container, there floated a black furry creature. On its fur were small suction cups monitoring everything that was happening in the body of the beast and a mask was over the snout of the animal so that it could breathe.

"This wolf had better wake up soon or I'll awake her myself with the shock treatment." He turned and traveled to his companion where the man was typing something into the computer.

"Tell me if any changes occur." His assistant looked up from what he was doing and nodded. The door slid open and closed after he exited.

The young man went back to the computer and started typing once more. A few moments passed and then suddenly but slowly its eyes fluttered open to reveal a very deep blue color. Sapphire orbs sluggishly roamed the room and took in the strange lighted instruments. Then she came upon a strange creature sitting in something and just stared at it.

Small beeps caught the man's ears and turned to see what they were. Then his gaze went upon the animal and saw that it was staring at him. He gasped and quickly got up. Walking to a red phone, he picked it up and dialed a couple numbers before putting it up to his ear hearing it ring.

"Yeah what is it?" A deep voice asked.

"Sir, the animal is awake."

"Good. I'm on my way."

The man put the phone back onto the holder and waited. The doors automatically opened and quite a few men entered and headed toward the large container. They gathered around it and observed the animal.

The wolf's eyes speared from right to left frantically at the unknown beings. Her ears could pick up their wavy voices through the water as they spoke. She started to get scared and wanted to get out. Her body began ramming against the glass.

"There's no way she can get out. The glass is seven inches thick." One of the men grinned at her attempt to get out.

Doctor Tachima ran to the monitors that were beeping madly. His eyes grew wide.

"Her heart rate is going up dramatically and her brain activity is showing that something is happening. Quickly give her something that will calm her down. She already cracked the glass." He shouted to his assistant.

Once again with all her might she slammed her body against the glass and this time broke it. The fluid poured and spilled onto the floor with her body. Slowly she got up and shook off the suction cups which fell to the ground. The mask that was on her snout was still in the container hanging by its tube. All of the men gasped and stepped back a few stepsfrom it.

"The glass wasn't suppose to break. She was strong enough to destroy it." Doctor Tachima stared in fear. He shook his head and pressed a red button. Blue lights and a loud honking sound went off.

"Get something that will hold her off until the guards come and help put her into a cage."

"You're not escaping out of here stupid animal." A fat man with a black mustache grinned. "When you are in a proper holding facility, we are going to discipline you for breaking that expensive holder."

The wolf's eyes became furrowed and bared its white incisors. A low growl emanated from within her throat as the scientists approached her. Without even a warning, she leapt from the ground and attached her sharp teeth into the fat man's shoulder. He yelled in pain and from the weight of the animal, he tumbled backwards falling to the ground. The wolf jumped off of him and ran out of the open door.

Running through the large lit hallways, she came upon a hoard of guards dressed in all black with spears and swords. They were coming after her. She went into another hallway on the right and ran. Stopping, her eyes looked at the three hallways in front of her. Using her nose, she began sniffing the air. A sweet but faint scent came to her nose. She didn't know what it was but she was going to follow it.

On her way, more footsteps echoed and were coming for her. She had to get out. The hallway the wolf had been traveling came to an end and she stopped. Her head turned to the right and heard men shouting and running towards her. Then off to the right there were two doors but they were closed. The scent that she had smelled earlier was now stronger than before. That was her only chance to get out.

Without even thinking, the animal sped and quickened its speed. This was now or never. She used her shoulder and rammed into them. They burst open and her body fell to the ground. For a few moments, she just laid there. Blue eyes gazed at the scenery before her. There were tall brown trees with green leaves dancing as the wind blew through them. The sky was a brilliant light blue with fluffy white clouds. On the ground was a carpet of stringy green grass. Embedded in it were a variety of colored flowers. Everything smelled wonderful and something about comforted her. It was just peaceful.

"The creature is right outside. Get it." A guard yelled as his companions ran after her.

The ebony wolf heard them coming and quickly got up. She ran faster through the woods and didn't care where she was going as long as she got away from the strangers. Not even once did she stop and look back to see if they were still following. She continued on running letting her legs and nose take her to wherever.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Night finally came. A pale moon was high casting its light everywhere. Little bright stars dotted the midnight sky like patterns. There were black clouds hovering here and there but not too much. The air had grown cold as the day passed into night.

The young creature arrived to an unknown place with large buildings. She started walking along the hard concrete sidewalks that were hard and rough on her patted paws. Ocean blue eyes glanced at every single thing.

Somewhere else a phone vibrated. A hand went into the pocket of a black trench coat and brought it out. Pair of brown eyes read the caller id and answered it.

"Yeah."

"One of the animals has escaped. It's a wolf with black fur and blue eyes. Find it and bring it back here to the lab. Use extreme caution towards it. Don't kill her." It was Doctor Tachima's voice.

"Why should we?"

"Because the boss told me to tell you to. Got a problem with that?"

"Whatever." He pressed the end button and put it back into his pocket.

The man turned to his companions. "Looks like we have to retrieve a runaway wolf. Let's go."

"Why do we have to look for a stupid animal for? We're assassins for goodness sakes. Not dog catchers." One of them complained

"I know but the boss says we have to."

Just as the gang were about to appear from a dark alley, the leader spotted the animal and stopped everyone from going any further.

"Hey, what's the deal?"

"We might not have to look for the wolf. Look, its coming our way." His finger pointed to the animal.

"How are we suppose to lure it?"

"I've got some left over food when we came from the restaurant. We can use the food to attract the wolf here and then we have it."

He unwrapped the food and laid it on the ground. Then they climbed up onto a roof and lied low waiting for the animal.

A smell caught the wolf's nose that made its stomach growl. She followed the aroma until she reached the entrance of the alleyway. It was dark but she could see very well. Other scents were also there which made her hesitant at first. About to leave the food alone and just go on, her belly protested and growled even louder. She rolled her eyes and slowly entered. Keeping her senses on high alert and ears erect, she slowly crept to the waiting morsel. Sniffing it once, her pink tongue licked it and tasted the food. The wolf liked it and started to feed.

"NOW!" All of the men jumped off the roof and landed blocking the only two entrances. There were about six of them. They had startled the poor wolf and was now on her feet against the brick wall. She was baring her teeth and had her ears turned down to her head. A loud growl rumbled from within her throat.

"I guess she won't come with us without a fight. Men, I think we should give her what this wolf wants."

They all grinned devilishly and unsheathed their katanas. Inching close to her, she launched herself at one of them. Her sharp teeth dug into the man's arm. Letting out a loud hiss, the leader brought his blade and swung it towards her side. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it coming and leapt off of him. Landing on another, her teeth attached themselves into his throat not letting go. He fell and landed on his back. For a couple moments, he struggled against the beast but then slowly his body stopped moving and laid limp.

The wolf slowly drew its teeth from within the skin and turned around eyeing the rest of the humans. A shocked expression were on their faces as they stared at the animal. They couldn't believe that this wolf had just killed one of their men.

"You're going to pay for killing my friend." The leader of the group hissed. His hand started to shake madly from the fury building in him. In his eyes was anger.

"DEMON!" He charged with his sword horizontally to his left and thrust it sideways cutting a deep gash in her shoulder. A loud yelp came from her mouth echoing through the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere else a person caught the sound. He stopped and turned around. At first he had thought it was a person but then he heard it again and decided to check it out. Using incredible speed, he took off in search to where the sound came.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She had made another attempt to attack but received another wound to her thigh. Now she was panting heavily and could barely stand. Adrenalin started pumping through her body giving a boost energy. The wolf stood waiting for the right time to get her revenge.

"Looks to me like I should let her bleed to death. It's more satisfying to watch." The boss re-sheathed his katana as the others also did.

Now was the time. As fast she could, the ebony animal launched herself onto the leaders face sinking her teeth into the man's flesh. When she tightened her hold, a cracking could be heard and the man yelling in pain. Her paws found their way to his face and began digging them into his skin leaving deep open flesh wounds. In the process, her claws dug into his eyes.

She released her grip on his face and landed on the ground. The others frighteningly turned to their comrade who had his face covered with his hands. Blood ran between his fingers and palms. He took his hands away to reveal a gruesome sight. Flesh was hanging with crimson dripping off from the tips. His cheeks seemed to be a little smaller while his lips were badly torn. And his eyes. He couldn't see anymore the way he bumped into things and his arms outstretched before him. Under his eyelids, dark red liquid was seeping down his haggard face.

The men turned toward to the beast. She had her ears low to her head. The wolf's ebony fur was standing high and so was its tail. Her teeth were baring, showing stained red incisors. Suddenly, everything became blurry and her legs gave out on her. She collapsed to the ground heavily. Seeing that the men were coming towards her with their swords, she slowly closed her blue eyes knowing that this was her end.

Up above, the person that had heard the sound from earlier was now on a roof. He had seen what the animal had done to the man and guessed that it also had killed the other laying on the ground. The person was impressed by its determination to survive. Looking once more at the scene, he saw the men in front of it now and decided to go in.

As graceful as a cat, he jumped off of the building landing easily onto his feet. Behind the men, he skillfully drew his katana and severed their heads with one fluent swing. Their heads rolled in different directions leaving a trail of blood behind. Their bodies crumpled to the ground on top of one another. Hearing them, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the mess. Then a dark figure smoothly walked towards her. Sapphire met amber. But her sight became blurry once more and closed her eyes. Exhaustion from her long trip and the fight had finally taken over and she plunged into blackness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well what do you think? I had this idea pop into my head one day and decided to type it. I don't have much to say. Tell me if I should continue with this and see what happens later in the chapters or should I just quit. Gotta go.

Brittanie Love


	2. A place to call home

**FENIKKUSU: **A place to call home

--------------------Preview from last chapter-------------------------------

As graceful as a cat, he jumped off of the building landing easily onto his feet. Behind the men, he skillfully drew his katana and severed their heads with one fluent swing. Their heads rolled in different directions leaving a trail of blood behind. Their bodies crumpled to the on top of one another. Hearing them, she slowly opened her eyes and eyed the mess. Then a dark figure smoothly walked towards her. Sapphire met amber. But her sight became blurry once more and closed her eyes. Exhaustion from her long trip and the fight had finally taken over and she plunged into blackness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A person quietly cracked a door open and poked their head through to hear any sounds. All was quiet and she slowly crept her way to a window. Her delicate hands opened the crimson curtains and then tied them each to a white hook. Light from outside filtered in through the translucent glass into the room. Darkness ran and secluded itself under the bed and other objects in the room.

The human then walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There she gathered bandages and other things that were needed. Finishing, she closed it and turned on the faucet. Pale fingers lay on top of a bottle and pressed down the white nozzle until enough pink soap settled into her palm. She rubbed her hands together creating a bubbly foam and then rinsed them. Drying her hands with a white hand towel, she collected the things and traveled back into the room.

In there, she settled herself into sitting on her knees. Laying in front of her was the ebony wolf. The woman's face turned a little grim as she eyed the bloody bandages wrapped around its shoulder and thigh. Ever so carefully, she started to cut them away.

Once finished, she scrutinized over the stitches sewn to keep the wolf's wounds closed. The animal's thigh and part of her shoulder were slightly infected. Her hands took hold of a bottle and unscrewed the cap. A white cotton ball was placed over the lid of it as the alcohol liquid was poured. She placed the cotton ball over the stitched areas lightly.

Upon contact, a stinging sensation spread over the wound which made the dog quickly open its eyes. Her head whipped around glanced at the woman. She gasped and stood up quickly. The wolf groggily rose and began to growl. Its teeth were baring and her ears were erect.

The woman had midnight black hair that tied in a low ponytail with jagged bangs framing her face. Her eyes were of a dark cinnamon color as her was pale as the moon. She wore a black mid-thigh skirt as well as a white button up shirt.

"KENSHIN!" The woman yelled frighteningly.

In the next instant, the door swung open and there stood a man with a katana in hand. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and long pants. Crimson locks were tied high in a ponytail with jagged bangs that hung loosely framing his face. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes. They were of an amber shade. On his cheek was a slanted scar that came from his ear to near his lips.

"What is it Tomoe?" The one called Kenshin questioned quickly.

"The wolf is up." Tomoe pointed to the beast. The young man walked in front of Tomoe and held his sword out in front of him.

The animal was about to pounce when a vague memory came to mind. She closed her eyes so that she could picture it more clearly. After a few moments, sapphire orbs were revealed from beneath eyelids. This human had saved her from the men that were about to kill her. But why were these people being kind to her? Everyone she had came in contact with that night were nothing but mean and savage.

Before anything else could happen, the wolf felt something trickle down its leg. She turned her head and noticed it was blood. A small puddle was forming under her front paw. The animal scurried to a corner of the room and started licking it away but it still kept coming.

Tomoe eyed the trail of where it once stood and now to the corner. Slowly, she crept from behind the man and settled herself once more on the carpeted floor.

"Come here. Come here girl." She cooed quietly and trying to urge the wolf over to her.

"What are doing Tomoe?"

"She's reopened her wound in her shoulder just a bit and blood is coming out of it. Poor thing's lost too much blood as it is when you brought her here." Tomoe answered while keeping an eye on her.

After a few more tries of coaxing and gesturing with her hand, the wolf apprehensively moved toward the lady with her tail between her legs and ears flat on her head. She somewhat dragged her belly across the floor. When she reached the woman, her nose slowly sniffed her hand and looked to see if she going to do anything hurtful to her but in Tomoe chocolate eyes there was nothing but gentleness and sincerity in them. The wolf whimpered a little and licked the tips of her fingers.

"Good girl." Tomoe was now scratching under her chin. It closed its eyes and wagged its tale.

"Kenshin, come here and pet her." He did as he was told but set his katana against the wall before taking his place next to the woman. His hand outstretched before him and let the dog do as she did with the other person. Kenshin began scratching behind its left ear which made the animal come just a few more steps closer. The cold expression upon his face did not change but the side of his lip twitched upward a little.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. Do you know where she came from?" Tomoe asked as an eyebrow rose in question.

"I do not know where she came from but I cam across her in an alleyway surrounded by a few other assassins. That the thing I don't get is why they were wasting their time upon a defenseless animal?" Kenshin was wondering why they went after her.

"I really do not know either but we have to take care of your wounds. You've slept over two days since you got here." Tomoe helped lay the animal down on the carpeted floor. She took out another cotton ball and poured the alcohol into it.

"Now this is going to sting a bit so just breathe in and out." The woman placed the white fluffy ball onto the stitched area. Its shut tightly and clenched its teeth as she felt the stinging feeling once more.

After re-stitching the wound that had opened, she was now wrapping the white bandages around its shoulder and thigh. She tied them tightly and observed her work. Once satisfied, her arms were now full with the medicine she used and returned them to the medicine cabinet. Returning from the bathroom, she settled herself once again on the floor next to Kenshin.

"What are we going to do with her after she gets better?" Tomoe asked with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Well I was thinking we could keep her since you tell me all the time you get bored when I leave for my missions and meetings." Kenshin cooly spoke.

"Really?"

"Hai. First things first. What are we going to call her?" Kenshin questioned.

Tomoe thought a bit. _'The color of her fur looks like a shadow.'_ Then a name came to mind.

"Kumori. Your name will be Kumori."

The wolf liked the name and yipped while wagging her tail from side to side.

"We should feed her now." Kenshin got up and left the room. He returned a few moments later with a bowl of water and a chunk of meat on a plate. He set them in front of her face. She raised her head and sniffed the contents. Hurriedly, she rose and greedily ate the food. The wolf lapped up the clear liquid with her tongue and lay back down.

"You should rest some more Kumori." Tomoe rubbed her hand on top of the wolf's head. Her eyes began to droop and became closed. The couple moved quietly out of the room and shut the door behind them.

'_Home.' _The wolf thought to herself while her lips slanted upwards into a small smile. There she was left alone and fell into a deep slumber once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think about the chapter? I'm very sorry that it wasn't long. It was an idea that came to my head and I had to just get it out. Well I promise to make the chapters much longer. Have to go. Until next time!

Brittanie Love


	3. Trip To The Vets

------------------Preview of last chapter--------------------

"Kumori. Your name will be Kumori."

The wolf liked the name and yipped while wagging her tail from side to side.

"We should feed her now." Kenshin got up and left the room. He returned a few moments later with a bowl of water and a chunk of meat on a plate. He set them in front of her face. She raised her head and sniffed the contents. Hurriedly, she rose and greedily ate the food. The wolf lapped up the clear liquid with her tongue and lay back down.

"You should rest some more Kumori." Tomoe rubbed her hand on top of the wolf's head. Her eyes began to droop and became closed. The couple moved quietly out of the room and shut the door behind them.

'_Home.' _The wolf thought to herself while her lips slanted upwards into a small smile. There she was left alone and fell into a deep slumber once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

FENIKKUSU: **Trip To The Vet**

The sun rose into the sky lighting the dark and gloomy city of Kyoto. Its rays of light peered through the window. The animal felt the warmth upon her face and awoke slowly. She squinted her eyes as the light entered them. As they gradually grew accustomed to it, she opened them and looked to the window. The sky was a soft light blue with puffy white clouds floating here and there. It was a clear day outside.

Lifting her head from the ground, her azure eyes shifted to the right from the window and scanned the room. A queen-sized bed came to her view. It had a thick, black blanket on top of it with two big fluffy pillows of the same color neatly made. It seemed that her human caretakers did not sleep in the room last night. Sitting to left and right of it were two small wooden tables and on top of them were twp identical ebony lamps. Her head turned to the left side of her and eyed a dresser. Next to it, were sliding mirror doors that held very distinct dark clothing the amber-eyed man had worn from yesterday night. And lastly, there was the bathroom. It was a very well kept room.

Kumori decided to have a look around the rest of the rooms. Slowly, she eased herself from the light tan carpet and made her way to the door which happened to be cracked open a little. She used her snout and opened the door more. After listening for any sounds of anyone home, Kumori took her time with her steps since she didn't want to reopen any of the wounds especially the area that was re-stitched from yesterday. They still hurt but not as much as it did the first few days.

Shortly going through the small hallway, she entered into a much bigger room than the bedroom. It was the living room. In this area, a long leather ebony couch that could probably fit four people was facing a rather large wide-screen television that was settled against a plain white wall. Another leather couch was seated next to it but facing a fireplace. In the middle of everything was an ebony glass table.

To her right, were long dangling plastic things that covered something big and streaks of light were peering from under them. Her head poked through and saw it was a sliding door that lead outside to a nice balcony. There were two chairs and a table. The scenery wasn't much but had a very good view of the skyscrapers. To the far right, she could see little humans walking down the sidewalks which she figured that she was up high in a tall building.

A few moments after staring at the city, her attention was caught by a sound coming from the front door. She saw a moving shadow coming through from under the door. Her heart started beating fast. Instinct rushed over her senses and she hid behind the other end of the one couch that was facing the large television. The ebony wolf heard something click and the turning of the doorknob. The door opened with a little creak and was heard shut. Footsteps came to her ears. Half of her face peered from behind hiding spot to see who this thing was. It was the woman called Tomoe.

The animal calmed down a bit before reappearing from behind the couch. She walked to the person. Quietly, she nudged the woman with her nose to get her attention. The woman shrieked and jumped away from the contact.

"Oh Kumori, you scared me to death." Tomoe heaved in heavy breaths but relieved it was just the wolf and not someone else that might had broken into the apartment. The ebony wolf whimpered feeling bad that she had frightened the poor human.

"Come here." Tomoe softly spoke while she bent down to the wolf's level and extended her hand outward. Kumori slowly made her way to the hand and was being scratched under her chin. Her tail started wagging a bit and closed her eyes at the nice feeling. The human smiled a bit.

Once Tomoe was done, she stood back onto her feet and returned to the kitchen where she sat her keys onto the granite counter. Kumori followed her and watched the woman from the door entrance while sitting down on the marble floor. The creature observed the human. Her delicate hands went into the large paper bags and set certain types of packaged foods onto the smooth surface. She opened the refrigerator and freezer doors and put a few items into them. Shutting them both, she reached up and opened the cabinets. The woman put the rest of the food into them. The paper bags were crumpled up and thrown into the trash can.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you?" Tomoe earned an answer by the wagging of the wolf's tail and yipping. She giggled a bit at the creature's response. The raven-haired maiden took two bowls she had bought for Kumori while going grocery shopping and poured some dog food in one and water in the other. Setting them down on the floor, her brown eyes watched as the animal happily devoured the food and lapped up the water rather quickly.

After the wolf ate the food and drank the rest of the water, she picked the bowls up once more and set them in a corner of the kitchen.

"I bought you something Kumori that I think you might like." Tomoe reached into her coat pocket and pulled out something rather strange. Kumori tilted her head to the side a bit confused about the contraption in her hands. She approached the wolf and snapped the black thing around her thick neck.

"The collar looks great on you. See, it has your name on it." Tomoe took a mirror and held it in front of the animal. A golden heart dangled from the collar that had the wolf's name encrypted on it. Kumori stared at it for a long while admiring the beauty of how it shined when the sun's light hit against it. She put the mirror back into its place on the wall and looked at her watch.

"We should get going. You're appointment is at 10:30 and its already 10:05." The raven-haired woman clipped a leash of the same color onto the collar. She grabbed her keys from the counter and opened the door for Kumori. As soon as the wolf exited through it, Tomoe also did the same. She shut the door and locked it.

They both left to the elevator that was down the hall. Tomoe pressed the arrow pointing down which glowed an orange color. A humming noise came and soon after a _'ding' _was heard.Kumori turned her head to the side hearing this weird sound. Then the doors slid open and the creature backed away from it. Tomoe eyed her curiously and smiled.

"It's alright. Here, just walk in Kumori. Its not going to hurt you." She walked in showingthat there wasn't any danger. For some reason, she trusted the human enough to get into the elevator with her. The doors closed and the wolf felt it going down by the weird feeling in her stomach and the noise it was making.

The elevator's doors opened and both of them strolled out of it. They made their way through a door and to outside. The sounds of the bustling city caught her ebony ears. It was overwhelming since she hadn't ever heard anything like it. Tomoe escorted Kumori to a very weird looking animal. It was larger than her. Its sleek crimson color shined as the sun beamed upon it and she could see her reflection. This weird creature did not move at all as the two approached it. Its legs were a circle shape with something silver in the middle. Her head tilted to the side in confusion as to why this thing did not move.

"It's called a car. You stare at it as if it were an alien or something." Tomoe giggled as the wolf gave her a perplexed look. The human was right. She had never seen a car before or anything of that matter at all. The woman unlocked the door to it and the animal stepped in onto the leather passenger seat. She shut the door and entered into the driver's seat putting her seatbelt on. The engine started and the steel beast came alive. Tomoe rolled down the windows on both sides and maneuvered the car out of its parking spot onto the busy streets.

Kumori stuck her face out of the window letting the wind blow against hit as they moved. Her sapphire eyes took in everything that she saw. There were shops of every kind from flowers to ice-cream and restaurants to grocery stores. What was really amazing were the large skyscrapers that she had seen earlier from the balcony towered over them as they drove by. Other much larger vehicles called buses passed by here and there making a lot more noise with their engines. Everything was just absolutely amazing and fascinating.

Suddenly a weird ringing sound caught her ears and she quickly turned her head to see what it was. Tomoe flipped her phone open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Tomoe, where are you?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hi Kenshin. Kumori and I are heading to the veterinarian's. I want to make sure that her wounds aren't infected." Tomoe replied.

"Which one are you going to?" Kenshin questioned once more.

"The one on 130th and Okutsa."

"I'll meet you there then." Kenshin hung up. Tomoe did the same and put it back into her brown purse.

About twenty minutes passed until they had reached the veterinarian's. They got out of the car and entered the small white building. Tomoe walked to the counter with Kumori trailing beside her.

"Hello. May I help you?" A pudgy old woman dressed in white asked politely with a smile.

"Yes. I have an appointment scheduled at 10:30 under the name of Himura Tomoe."

"Hold on for one moment." The lady rolled her chair to the computer and started typing in something. "Ah yes. Scheduled at 10:30 for Kumori. You'll have to wait for five minutes. The doctor is seeing a patient of his and will be done shortly."

"Thank you." Tomoe bowed and took a cushioned seat. The wolf took her spot next to her human's legs.

A loud thundering noise was heard from outside. Many people in the waiting room turned their heads to see who it was and as did Kumori. Outside a sleek black sports car with dark tinted windows took its place next Tomoe's. The engine was shortly cut off and the door of the driver's seat opened. Kenshin revealed from the ebony monster. He wore a black turtle neck with khakis. His blood red locks were neatly pulled into a high ponytail and wore sunglasses. The man closed the door and pressed a button on his key chain which made the car's headlights to flash a couple times before it stopped. Then he turned towards the building in front of him and entered.

"Kenshin, how was the meeting." Tomoe asked.

Kenshin pulled his shades off to reveal those burning amber orbs. He took a seat next to his wife. Noticing that people were staring at him, he sent a deadly glare to each and everyone of them. They quickly turned away from his gaze and fiddled with their pets furs. His attention turned back to the woman next to him.

"Boring." His impassive voice spoke.

"Kumori?" A woman dressed in white as well called and looked around at the people sitting. All three of them stood and followed her. They went through the hallway and entered a room.

"Doctor Tsubaki will be right with you shortly." With that the woman left them alone.

For a few minutes it was quiet until someone came into the room. It was a man with a white button up shirt with a midnight blue tie and pants. He had feathery black hair with a bald spot in the back of his head and dark brown eyes. This man wore a white lab coat as well.

Flashbacks of men in white lab coats rushed through her mind. She could see them laughing through that container they had held her in. All of the images were making the wolf dizzy and she could not hear the hazy voices that spoke from the three people. She shook her head and noticed that the doctor was coming near her. Her heart began beating faster and a low growl emanated from deep within the wolf's throat. Kumori's bushy tail rose high as her ears turned down to her head ready to attack. Her sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously into slits. This human wasn't going to take her back to that horrible lab again and she was going to make sure of that. She was not going without a fight even if she was already injured.

"Stop." Kenshin spoke firmly before the man could get any closer to her. The doctor backed up a bit upon seeing those deadly steel gold orbs looking at him. Kumori scurried behind the legs of Tomoe who bent down and tenderly stroked the poor animal. She whispered a few cooing words trying to calm the frightened wolf down.

"I think it is best that you two hold her down while I examine her. I'll give you a muzzle to put on her just in case she tries to bite." The doctor exclaimed while going to a steel white cabinet and getting the muzzle. He handed it to Kenshin from across the medal table that separated them. The red-haired man bent down and gently slipped the contraption onto her snout without any trouble. Then he gathered the wolf into his arms and lifted her onto the medal surface. She laid down onto the cold table and was held down by Kenshin holding her upper body portion and Tomoe with her lower.

"Now you're going to have to hold her down firmly." Doctor Tsubaki told them as he approached her with a needle. Kumori saw this and tried struggling against the two people.

"Stop it Kumori." Kenshin hissed lowly. She stopped at his change in tone and looked at him. Seeing a frightened expression upon the wolf's face, he took his calloused hand and started petting on her soft head. It somewhat relaxed her. She snuggled her head between his forearm and the side of his ribs. The side of his lips twitched upward a little for a second before it was gone. He continued stroking her soft fur. His gaze met with the doctor's and nodded that he could continue now.

The doctor approached and started cutting away from the bandages. As soon as he was done, he took the needle and stuck it into the stitched wound to numb it. Kenshin felt the wolf twitch a little before digging her head more between his arm and side. Doctor Tsubaki examined the stitches and sewed in a few of his own where there needed to be new ones since some of them snapped while the creature struggled against her owners. He put some ointment on the wounds and wrapped them with new white bandages.

"That should do it. I didn't see any infections and the wounds were kept pretty well from what I have seen. Just make sure she doesn't anything that could tear away the stitches and open her wounds more. Put this cream on her to keep her from getting any infections daily. She should be healed in about a week and half or two." Doctor Tsubaki told them while giving a medicine bottle to Kenshin and then throwing away the needle and old bandages.

"Thank you Doctor Tsubaki." Tomoe bowed before taking the muzzle off Kumori's face and handing it back to the man. Kenshin lift the wolf once more and set her onto the floor.

"You're welcome." The doctor smiled.

The couple left the room and exited out of the building. The animal went back into the red car with Tomoe in the driver's seat. Kenshin also went into his sports car and rolled down the window as did his wife.

"I'll be home in an hour or two. I have another meeting with Katsura in about ten minutes." Kenshin said while putting on his sunglasses again and waved bye.

"Alright then. I'll see you when you get home." Tomoe waved back and put her seatbelt on. She waited for Kenshin to back up first and then proceeded. He made a right and sped down the busy streets with his engine roaring.

_'Men and their speeding cars.' _The raven-haired woman rolled her eyes as she made a left and went back to the apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done with this chapter. I have to say it took me more time with chapter than any others for this story. I've read all of you review and I have to say to that all of you are K&K fans and not Tomoe and Kenshin fans. I, for one, am a K&K fan also. Something will happen to Tomoe eventually but you'll have to find out. Some of you have asked if the wolf was Kaoru. Well you'll just have to see what happens in later chapters to find out but there's a little twist that might surprise you! :giggles evilly: Also someone had asked me if this was a crossover between Wolf's Rain and Samurai X? Well yes actually. I am a big fan of Wolf's Rain and decided to do something unique. But for Samurai X, I've never even seen or heard about it. If someone does know could you guys tell me about? I would really appreciate it. That's all for now.

Britt


	4. Peaceful Day and Saving A Life

-------------------------------------------Preview from last chapter---------------------------------------------------

"Now you're going to have to hold her down firmly." Doctor Tsubaki told them as he approached her with a needle. Kumori saw this and tried struggling against the two people.

"Stop it Kumori." Kenshin hissed lowly. She stopped at his change in tone and looked at him. Seeing a frightened expression upon the wolf's face, he took his calloused hand and started petting on her soft hand. It somewhat relaxed her. She snuggled her head between his forarm and the side of his ribs. The side of his lips twitched upward a little for a second before it was gone. He continued stroking her fur. His gaze met with doctor's and nodded that he could continue now.

The doctor approached and started cutting away from the bandages. As soon as he was done, he took the needle and stuck in into the stitched wound to numb. Kenshin felt the wolf twitch a little before digging her head more between his arm and side. Doctor Tsubaki examined the stitches and sewed in a few of his own where there needed to be new ones since some of them snapped while the creature struggled against her owners. He put some ointment on the wounds and wrapped them with new white bandages.

"That should do it. I didn't see any infections and the wounds were kept pretty well from what I have seen. Just make sure she doesn't do anything could tear away the stitched and open her wounds more. Put this cream on her from getting any infections daily. She should be healed in about a week and a half or two." Doctor Tsubaki told them while giving a medicine bottle to Kenshin and then throwing away the needle and old bandages.

"Thank you Doctor Tsubaki." Tomoe bowed before taking the muzzle off Kumori's face and handing it back to the man. Kenshin lift the wolf once more and set her onto the floor.

"You're welcome." The doctor smiled.

The couple left the room and exited out of the building. The animal went back into the red car with Tomoe in the driver's seat. Kenshin also went into his sports car and rolled down the window as did his wife.

"I'll be home in an hour or two. I have another meeting with Katsura in about ten minutes." Kenshin said while putting on his sunglasses again and waved bye.

"Alright then. I'll see you when I get home." Tomoe waved back and put her seatbelt on. She waited for Kenshin to back up first and then proceeded. He made a right and sped down the busy streets with his engine roaring.

_'Men and their speeding cars.'_ The raven-haired woman rolled her eye as she made a left and went back to the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FENIKKUSU: Peaceful Day and Saving A Life**

It had been two and a half weeks since the visit to the vets and now Kumori was fully healed. Although she had only been living with the couple for only a short while, life was pretty much good. She was learning what the objects were called that the humans were using like the stove, refrigerator, iron, and many other things. The wolf would hear them say the objects name when they were talking to one another or asking for help to doing something. Also the different tastes of food was the one she really loved. Once in a while they would give her something out of her normal diet of dog food like a piece of steak or something. But the most favorite thing out of all the foods she had tasted was strawberry ice cream.

The sun was rising into the sky. The darkness that held its ground over the city and the sky was slowly being chased away from its territory as the big yellow ball cascaded streaks of light; claiming its domain once more. One of its arms of light, passed through the window and lighting the dark room.

Kumori's eyes squeezed together at the brightness then fluttered open. She let out a long yawn and slowly raised her head. The wolf turned to the humans in front of her. Kenshin had his arm draped lazily over Tomoe' s waist while she had her back towards him. They were still sound asleep peacefully but that would soon change shortly. Kumori carefully crept from her place at the foot of the bed to the couple. Her snout gently lifted Tomoe' s arm and her ebony head made its way through settling it on her shoulder. The wolf' s whiskers tickled her arm which made the woman giggle. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal chocolate eyes and were met with sapphire ones. A smile crept to her face as her hand rubbed the animal's head and its bushy tail started wagging.

"Good morning, Kumori." Tomoe whispered to the wolf. The creature licked the woman' s hand before getting up and making her way to the male human.Tomoe was watching what Kumori was doing with interest. She put her front paws on either side of his head and lowered her nose. Then her pink tongue started licking his face. Kenshin said a few things in his sleep and then his wife' s name came from his mouth. Tomoe covered her mouth trying to stop the laughter that was bubbling inside her and wanted to come out. A grin appeared on his face as he turned and grabbed the wolf' s face pulling her down toward him. Thinking it was his wife, his lips came in contact with hers and that was when Tomoe bust out laughing. The laughter instantly woke Kenshin and he stared into the pair of blue eyes instead of brown ones. He quickly pulled back and started wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Good morning, anata. Did you enjoy Kumori's kiss?" Tomoe let out a few more giggles as her husband turned to her with those chilling amber eyes and sent her a deadly glare. It did not have any effect on her as she continued to spill more giggles. He snorted and flung the blanket off of him. Kenshin got off the bed and marched into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. They could hear the shower running now and after a few moments, steam rose from under the door.

"Well, do you want to have some breakfast?" The woman got her answer when the wolf started wagging its tail and a growling noise came from Kumori's belly. Tomoe giggled and grabbed her pink, silky robe. The animal jumped off the bed and ran to the door. She turned her head and waited for her owner to open it. As soon as she did, the creature stepped into the hallway and trotted next to the human female.

Now in the kitchen, Tomoe opened the two top cupboards and pulled out a rectangular object, measuring cup, and a plastic bowl. Next, she went to the refrigerator and took a couple eggs. She returned to the counter and began putting the ingredients together. Kumori tilted her head wondering what she was making. Once the human was done mixing, she bent down opening a cabinet and pulled out a large dark pan. The stove was lit and she buttered the pan. Taking the bowl, the woman tilted it with a spoon and a very light batter came pouring. She waited for a few seconds until she was satisfied and moved to another area of the pan. Whatever she was cooking, it smelled really good and it was making Kumori' s mouth water.

After about fifteen minutes, Kenshin stepped out of the room dressed in a casual red turtle neck and black pants. His crimson locks were pulled back into the usual high ponytail while some of his jagged bangs framed his face. He traveled to the big ebony couch and took a seat. Taking the remote control, he pressed a button and the television flicked on.

"Kenshin, breakfast is done." Tomoe called as she gathered food onto two plates. She poured a thick honey colored syrup onto the pancakes and brought both plates into the livingroom. The woman handed him one and took a seat next to him. Kumori followed and sat on the floor next to Kenshin. She turned her ebony face towards him but was earned with a glare by a pair of gold eyes. Her ears lowered to her head but did not look away. A heavy paw placed itself on top of his leg while her head did the same. The wolf let out a few small whimpers. The woman turned and noticed that her husband was glaring at the animal.

"Kenshin, you're still mad at her for what she did this morning?" Tomoe questioned sternly.

"Yes." He spoke impassively.

"Well it was your fault for thinking that Kumori was me and kissing her." Tomoe could feel the laughter start to build inside of her once more but kept a serious face. "She was only trying to wake you up. Besides, she's trying to find forgiveness from you. Look at her eyes. They're pleading for you to forgive her."

Kenshin switched his amber eyes to the wolf and saw those sad midnight blue orbs looking straight at him. Few more whimpers bellowed softly from her throat. He heaved a heavy sigh and planted his hand on her head massaging her ears. It was hard for him to stay mad at her especially with the look in her eyes. Kumori' s tail started wagging and then a low rumbling sound emitted from her belly.

"I see that you are hungry." He noticed that her eyes were planted right on his pancakes and she was licking her lips. Kenshin cut a piece of his breakfast and held the piece in front of her with his fingers. The wolf sniffed it before taking it into her mouth and eating it. From there they continued with eating their meal and watching the television. Occasionally one of the humans would give bits of their breakfast to their pet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 10:30 a.m. when Kenshin finally turned off the television and leaned against the couch. Tomoe did the same and sighed.

"I'm bored. What do you want to do today?" Tomoe questioned as she turned her face to him.

"I don't know. Anything I guess since I haven't received anything from Katsura yet." Kenshin answered while taking an interest in looking at the plain white ceiling.

"I don't have any ideas of where to go or do." She sighed in defeat.

"I don't either."

Kumori thought for moment. They definitely had to do something but that involved her too. Her ears perked up and she scampered to where the coats were hanging. She stood on her hindquarters while front paws rested on the wall and she pulled something off of the hook. Trotting back to her owner, she laid her leash on Kenshin' s lap.

"That's a great idea Kumori. We could go for a walk and maybe have a picnic at a park. Beats staying in this boring apartment." Tomoe stood and went to the kitchen. She hurriedly lifted a basket from below and started packing it with food. Kenshin leaned forward and snapped the leash onto the metal ring of her ebony collar. He walked to the coat rack where a pair of guns hung in their holesters. The redhead put his arms through the leather straps that his guns hung from and now rested below his shoulders. Then he grabbed his black leather coat and put it on next.

Once Tomoe was finished, Kenshin helped her with her coat and she took the basket from the granite counter. He opened the door and allowed his wife and Kumori to exit from their home with him behind. They waited until he closed and locked the door before heading towards the elevator to leave the building.

As soon as all of them went outside, an array of noises came from the bustling city. People in their cars were honking their horns, people talked on their cellphones while walking on the sidewalk, and sirens resounding from ambulences, fire trucks, and cop cars. It was definitely a productive city.

They made their way to the other side of the street where Kenshin' s car was parked. He opened the two door sports car and slid his seat forward letting the wolf hop into the back. Tomoe sat in the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt. Kenshin slid back it back and got into the driver' s seat. The redhead started the engine and backed up a little.

"Seatbelt." Tomoe spoke before he could do anything else.

"Hai mother." Kenshin rolled his eyes and did what he was told. Then he put his foot on the gas pedal and sped off down the street with it roaring like a crazed animal.

"What park would you like to go?" The red-haired man questioned as he pressed the brake slowly coming to a stop at a red light.

"How about Fujigoro Park? People have been talking about it. It was constructed about two months ago and they say it is very beautiful."

"Where is that at?" The car started moving again as the light turned green.

"On 109th and Bonzu."

"Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes had passed before they finally arrived to the park. Kenshin parked the car and all of them got out of it. He took hold of Kumori' s leash and walked side by side with his wife who was carrying the picnic basket.

"They weren't lying when they said this place was beautiful." Tomoe gaped as her almond eyes looked at the scenary in front of her.

There were tall trees with many blossoms that ranged in colors from white to light blue. Flowers of all assortments grew from the large carpet of green grass. Birds were singing their hearts out as they were perched upon tree branches. Their melodies were carried off by the wind as they were taken to the heavens above. This place looked and felt like paradise. That there was no care in the world and you could just lay back and relax. No worries, no jobs that you had to go to, no bills to pay, and no noisy city. Nothing. It was like a little vacation from the real world and into a dream. You wish it could exist and stay here for the rest of your life.

The Himura family made their way through the huge area and spotted a beautiful shaded area with a huge lake in front of it. The male human managed to scrounge a blanket from his car's trunk and was now laying it on the grass. The raven-haired woman took a seat on the blanket as did the redhead who sat next to her. Kumori waited by Tomoe' s side as she picked the food out of the picnic basket. She gave Kenshin a sandwich and the wolf a rice ball. The creature looked at it quite confused at the new food food they had presented her with. She had never seen anything like it. Her noise made a few sniffs before eating it.

Kumori' s dark blue eyes scanned the area. Not many people were here. Considerably it was the week and not the weekend as people were going about their business trying to complete whatever they had planned. The world that she was living in was weird but at the same time wonderful.

"Kumori, look. The sakura petals are coming down." Tomoe spoke. The wolf took her attention away from the city and turned her head to the woman next to her. She pointed to something that was falling gently from the tree behind them. It landed right in front of Kumori and she bent her head to inspect it. The scent of it smelled good and the color was of a light pink. More started spiraling down as the wind picked. It was very magical and serene. Her bushy tail started wagging and stood on all fours. She took her leash into her mouth and started tugging at it. Kenshin unclipped the leash from her collar and Kumori took off running.

"Kenshin, what are you doing? She' s going to run away." Tomoe got up and was about to chase after the wolf but Kenshin took hold of her wrist.

"Just watch." He said as he pulled his wife back down to the ground.

Kumori didn't go far and looked up at the light blue sky. It was littered with flying light pink sakura petals. Out of no reason what so ever, she jumped up and tried grabbing a few petals in her mouth. Unsuccessful, she tried again and again. She thought it was fun and her owners smiled.

For the rest of the day, they stayed at the park. Once in a while, Kenshin would throw a stick or two to Kumori who would retrieve it and bring it back to him. It was so peaceful to live a normal life for once for Kenshin. Usually he would be off at some meeting or something and he wouldn't have anytime to spend with his wife and pet. It was just perfect.

The sky slowly started to dim as the faded sunlight began going back to its hiding place behind the skyscrapers and into the moutains. People began leaving as they gathered their children and belongings. The wind started to dissipate and sakura petals lay at rest on the ground.

Kenshin took his cellphone out and he read the time. "It's 7:34. Time to go back home."

The couple packed up the food that they didn't eat and put it back into the picnic basket. Kenshin rolled the blanket up and slung it over his shoulder. Then he bent down and clipped the leash back onto the wolf's collar. All of them headed back to the car and put everything in the trunk. They got into the sleek black beast and went on their way back to the apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the time they arrived home they had dinner and spent the rest of the time watching a movie on the television. He received a black envelope from under the door and read it. Kenshin snapped his guns in place and tied his katana and wakizashi at this waist. Then he retrieved his black leather trenchcoat.

"I should be back around two or three. I'll see you in the morning." Kenshin spoke before kissing his wife goodbye and left through the balcony door. He jumped down and landed gracefully onto the ground in between his apartment building and a little store. The redhead went to his car and got in. Instead of the engine roaring, it was purred like a cat and set off into the gloomy and dark streets of Kyoto.

"Another life will be taken away." Tomoe whispered sadly and sighed. How she hated when Kenshin was sent out to kill the people he was assigned to. She knew that he was doing it to make the city, no, Japan a better place to live in but there had to be another way of doing it than just killing them.

"Come on Kumori. Let's go to bed." They both traveled down to the bedroom. Tomoe shut the door but left it a little open just in case the wolf needed a drink or something. She got into the bed and pulled the thick comforter over her slim body. The black animal hopped onto the bed and took her place at the foot of the bed. Her owner shut the light out and went to sleep as did her pet.

The clock struck midnight and the clock made dinging sounds that were transformed into a song. All was quiet in the apartment building and outside. Some cars would pass by but that's all that were heard.

Suddenly a slight noise was heard and ebony ears perked up instantly. Her eyes snapped open and raised her head. She waited a few more seconds before hearing another slight sound. Turning to her owner, she saw that Tomoe was still sound asleep. Carefully she got off the bed and slowly opened the door. The wolf cautiously traveled down the short hallway and peeked her face around the corner. Sapphire orbs spotted two shadows under the door. Acting quickly, Kumori ran back into the bedroom. From there, she woke Tomoe who groggily rose.

"What is it?" She asked as the wolf took hold of her pajama sleeve with her teeth and pulled her through the hallway. The human' s chocolate eyes widened as she spotted the two shadows. She ran back into the room and grabbed her cellphone. Dialing a number into it, she put it up to her ear and heard it ring once then somebody picked up.

"Yeah." Some one spoke.

"Kenshin, somebody is trying to break into the apartment." Tomoe whispered frighteningly.

"Hold on. I'm on my way back. Find a place to hide." With that they both hung up and she hid on the other side of the bed.

_'OH NO! Kumori!' _The woman thought to herself as she remembered that the wolf was still in the hallway.

Outside the room, Kumori was hiding behind the other side of the long couch face the television. She watched as the door managed to get unlocked and two tall men crept inside.

"Are you sure that she is here, Kachi?" One with a ski mask whispered.

"Yeah I'm sure Daboro. I didn't see her leave with the Battousai." The other one answered back.

"That's good. Now we can have some fun with her before we kill her." Daboro snickered quietly as they headed into the direction of the bedroom.

"Kumori, where are you?" Tomoe called as she ran out of the room but then stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two men grinning at her.

"Told you she was here. Let's get her." Both men dashed toward. The raven-haired maiden couldn't move as she stared in fright as the brutes came to her.

Kumori ran out of her hiding place and blocked the hallway entrance. The two men stopped and gazed at the wild beast. Her fur was raised straight up as was her tell and her ears low to her head. A low dangerous growl bellowed from within her and fangs of white showed between her lips. She was not going to let them pass her without a fight and hurt the woman. Midnight blue orbs were narrowed into slits

"KUMORI!" Tomoe yelled from behind.

"Where did that thing come from?" Kachi asked.

"I don't know but its standing between us and our prey. Come on let's get rid of it."

They charged at the wolf. She rushed forward and lept into the air. Her teeth dug into the flesh of Daboro. From the weight of her body, he went crashing to the floor with her teeth still digging into his skin. He yelled in pain and his companion rushed forward with a crowbar in hand. Kachi swung his arm aiming to hit the beast but missed as the wolf jumped off of the man.

"You alright?" Kachi asked as he helped his comrade from the floor.

"Sort of. Let me take that crowbar and I'll handle the mut. You go ahead and have some fun with the woman. I'll join you after I get my sweet revenge on that beast." Daboro grinned and his friend returned it. Kachi handed him the weapon and headed to the bedroom where Tomoe finally ran in closing the door behind her whiling locking it.

"Now come here my pretty so that I can bash you in the head for ruining my shoulder." Daboro approached the animal as she stood her ground. A few stomping sounds and then a breaking of something caught Kumori' s attention. She glanced and saw that Kachi had broken through the door. He entered the room and a screams could be heard. Adrenalin rushed through her whole body and she quickly jumped at the man. Her fangs dug into the man's face crushing it with her powerful jaws. He fell to the ground. Kumori released his face and caught the man's throat swiftly ripping a chunk of meat from his neck. No movement came from him anymore and laid limp. Spitting it out of her mouth, she went into the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kachi had Tomoe pinned on the floor beneathe him. Her arms were held roughly above her head while the started unbuttoning her shirt. She tried struggling against him but he was much stronger than she was.

"You're scared. I can see it in those big brown eyes of yours. That's what I like to see." He licked his lips. "No ones going to save you."

The bedroom door creaked open a little. Kachi thought it was his friend so he didn't look back.

"I see you got your revenge. Come on and join me."

When he didn't get any reply, he turned his head and saw nothing.

"Daboro?" Kachi said his name and still no answer. He turned back to the woman was but was met with furious blue eyes. Kumori was hovering over Tomoe who was relieved to see her companion. The man saw her teeth stained with crimson of his friend's blood and knew that they craved his also.

"Oh God." He whispered to himself as the wolf launched herself at him with her jaws clamped tight around his wind pipe and throwing him off of her owner.

"TOMOE." A familiar voice called out to her.

She quickly rose from the ground and ran out of the room. The woman ran into the livingroom and embraced Kenshin. He hugged her tightly as he dug his head into his wife's hair smelling the white plum perfume she wore. For a few precious seconds, they stayed like that; thankful to be in each other's arms.

Kumori looked at the lifeless body of Kachi beneathe her and slowly left the room.

Kenshin pulled back and looked at the body that was oozing crimson onto the carpet.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"The two men broke into the house and were about to get me when Kumori attacked one of them. The other helped his friend and handed him a weapon. He said he would kill her and the other came after me. I had locked the door but he managed to break it open. Kumori killed her attacker and came in the room just in time before he could do anything to me. She saved my life Kenshin." Tomoe smiled happily.

The wolf slowly made her way into the living room where the couple were. Kenshin' s amber eyes glanced at the animal as she approached them. His wife followed his gaze to the creature as well. Kumori stopped while looking at those fierce golden cat eyes and lowered her ears to her head. Her tail went between her legs as her belly was met to the ground. She thought that the redhead was mad at her for some reason but then she heard him call her name softly. Dragging her belly on the floor, she slowly inched to the man who was now bent down on one knee. The ebony creature finally was now in front of him and found a calloused hand on top of her head. His hand gently rubbed it back and forth.

"Good girl." He spoke softly. She looked up and saw that his eyes weren't the fierce amber but rather a soft blue color.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I'm done with this chapter. It took me all of two days to complete. What do you think about it? Good, bad, what? I know most of you are Tomoe haters but trust me it will get better in the later chapters to come and you won't see her anymore. I give you my word. I'm just trying to build up the story more before I do anything with Tomoe. Don't mind any spelling or grammar errors. Didn't have time to read it over. Well have to go. Until then. See ya!

Brittanie Love


	5. Cleaning Up The Mess

Note-I'm just going to create a summary from the last chapter.

---------------Preview from last chapter--------------------------

Two men snuck into the Himuras' apartment and went after Tomoe but Kumori stood in their way. They decided to get rid of the animal and charged at her. She leapt onto one of them and dug her teeth into his flesh while he fell back. The other man swung the crowbar at her but she jumped away. The man who had been bitten said he would kill the animal while the other went after the woman. Tomoe had ran into the room and locked it but the man kicked the door down and entered it. Kumori heard Tomoe screaming and then suddenly killed the man who was attacking her. She slipped into the room unnoticed. The man that had Tomoe pinned on the floor thought it was his friend and turned his head. There wasn't anybody. He turned back and was faced with furious blue eyes. The wolf tackled the man to the ground away from Tomoe and she ran out of the room when she heard Kenshin calling her name. They hugged and Tomoe told Kenshin that Kumori had saved her life. The animal came out of the room and Kenshin petted her saying good girl. His eyes weren't amber anymore but a soft blue like hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FENIKKUSU:Cleaning Up The Mess**

"The boss is coming back from Paris in another week." Hasashi stated as he looked at the doctor.

"I know." Doctor Tachima said harshly.

"What are we going to do when he gets here? We haven't found the wolf yet."

"I don't know yet. The main goal we have to worry about is finding the wolf first. I just hope we find her before he arrives."

"If we don't, we're going to have to tell him that she escaped."

"No. We're not going to tell him."

"What if he wants to know how she's doing? He'll probably want to look at her himself."

"We'll just have to make up something like we transfered her to another holding facility."

"We're going to have to tell him the truth anyways."

"No. We're not going...,"

"Tell me what?" A voice from behind caught the doctor's attention and immediately turned around. His whole body went stiff as a board.

"Lord Yukashiro Enishi? Wh-What a-are y-y-you doing b-back so soon?" Doctor Tachima stuttered with his words as he became nervous.

"I finished business in Paris early and decided to come back. Why are you asking?" Enishi asked while an eyebrow rose questionably.

"I-I-I was just wondering that's all."

The young man with silver hair and ice blue eyes looked suspiciously at him. "Hm. Why are you stuttering on your words?"

"You just gave me a scare that's all."

"Anyways, I would like to see how the wolf is doing."

"The wolf? Uh...," Doctor Tachima tried to think of something to tell him until Hasashi interrupted.

"Sir, the wolf is gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Enishi turned to the young man with deadly narrowed eyes.

"She escaped."

"How?"

"She broke through the glass container she was held in and ran out of the lab before we could catch her."

"How long did this happen?"

"A couple days after you left for your trip, sir." Hasashi looked down at his hands and started to fidget with them.

"WHY DID YOU NOT CONTACT ME BEFORE?" Enishi's voice boomed.

It was Tachima's turn to talk, "Because we thought that we could locate her before you got back and...,"

Enishi's hand took hold of the doctor's neck and lifted him off his feet. His piercing sky blue eyes showed fury and anger as he looked straight into the man's frightened ones.

"You had better find her or else Tachima, you'll regret the day you were born." His voice was seethed with venom. With one powerful swing of the arm, he threw the doctor across the room and slammed his back hard against one of the machines which left a dent. Hasashi ran to the doctor and knelt down beside him. He lifted the man a little before his eyes barely opened and looked at the silver haired man.

"You're lucky. I was about to kill you but figured that I give one last chance to redeem yourself. Locate and find her. Don't disappoint me again." With that the young lord walked out of the room leaving Hasashi to help the now unconscious man.

Enishi was walking down the hall until a voice called him from behind and stopped.

"Lord Yukashiro, we may have some clues that might help us locate where the creature had been at last time and where she is now." Doctor Taiboro spoke.

The lord turned to the man and commmanded, "Show me."

The pair traveled down the corridor and into another lab. Instead of animals in holding containers, there were different types of medical tools and strange machines that changed color every few seconds.

"So, what have you found?"

"Well," The white bearded doctor walked to a steel table with wheels and stopped it in front of Enishi. He grabbed the white sheet covering a body and unveiled it. The young man's face turned grim at the site. "this is one of the assassins that we had called to keep a look out for the wolf. For several days, the group that he was in did not call for a few days after telling them what they had to do. So, we sent a patrol out to see where they were and he found them laying in an alleyway. Some of their heads were decapitated by a weapon of some sort. Some of the doctors and I went down to gather the bodies and to clean up the rest of the mess."

"Their heads were sliced by the blade of a katana." He answered as his eyes scrutinized over the severed neck.

"How can you tell?" The doctor asked with interest.

"You see how clean this cut is? It had to be done by someone skilled with a sword."

"Only five of the assassins heads were sliced off. I did an examination on one of the heads and found that pieces of ripped skin were hanging from his face. Also his eyes were torn into pieces as well. The marks on his face seem to be like claws of an animal, and bite marks were found on his arm and face. The cheek and jaw area were crushed almost together."

"Hm. Now you said only five of the assassins heads were sliced off. Were there more?" He questioned curiously to the doctor.

"Well, yes actually. There's one more." Doctor Taiboro walked to another steel bed and wheeled it in front of the man. He uncovered it to reveal another dead corpse.

"Now on this man," He put his hand on the on the bottom of the chin and turned it upwards. "there are a couple bite marks on the throat part where he was suffocated. I took the liberty of getting some samples from the wound. Although I doubted it would help, I did a number of tests and found it it was saliva."

"Saliva?"

"Yes. So I took the sample and ran a DNA test. I had a feeling that I should get a sample from the wolf's file. I compared the two and was shocked by the results."

"What?

"The saliva had came from her. Also I found pieces of ebony hair that were the wolf's. There is as well another piece of hair." He gave it to the man.

Enishi took it and squinted his eyes so that he could examine better. He couldn't tell what color it was so he walked under a light and held it up. "It's red."

"I know. It's too long to be animal fur. It could be from the person that killed these men."

The man walked back to the doctor and handed the piece of hair back to him. "I want you to do a DNA test on that and find out who it belongs to. I might have a hunch who it might belong to but can't be sure yet."

"Hai, sir, but who do you think did this and what about the wolf?"

Just before Enishi exited the door, he turned to the doctor with an evil gleam in his eyes and a devilish grin upon his face.

"Hitokiri Battousai and I think he has my wolf."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin continued to rub her soft head with his calloused hand before he rose and brought his cellphone out. He dialed a few numbers and put it up to his ear. It rang once or twice before someone answered.

"What Himura?" A man's voice asked.

"Katsura-san, I need a cleaning crew to pick up these dead bodies at my apartment. Also, could you come as well? I need to talk to you."

"Fine. I'll get a team there but why do you want talk to me? I'm very busy Himura." Katsura sounded irritated.

"Just a few minutes. That's all I'm asking."

The syndicate leader did not reply for a few moments but then spoke, "Fine then, Himura. Just a few minutes but that's it."

With that, Kenshin flipped the phone back to its closing position and put it back into the inside pocket of his black, leather trenchcoat. He walked to one of the hooks, took off his coat, and set it on the hook. Next, the redhead unsnapped the leather straps that came across his chest and eased his arms out of the contraption. His guns clattered together a little while hanging them next to his coat. Then, he untied his wakizashi and katana from his side and sauntered to the fireplace where he placed the weapons on the sword holder. He went into the bedroom to inspect the body.

Tomoe bent down to the same level of the wolf and coaxed the animal to come to her, "Come here Kumori."

The creature did as she was told and made her way to the female human. The woman's arms encircled around the thick neck of the wolf and embraced her.

"Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I would've been killed." Tears developed in her chocolate eyes and as she closed them the crystalline droplets slid down from them. Kumori felt something wet and she pulled away a little to see what it was. Now this was a new thing. She had never seen water come from a human's eyes before. Tilting her head, a little giggle escaped between Tomoe lips when she eyed the wolf looking confused.

"They're called tears. I'm crying because I'm just glad that we're both alive." Tomoe explained while having a smile on her face. The wolf understood with resting her head on the woman's shoulder and the human hugged her once more.

Twenty minutes passed before there was a knock at the door. Kenshin, who was in the kitchen getting something to drink, walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. He turned the knob and opened it. Six men entered the apartment and immediately went to work to clean the mess. Katsura appeared through the doorway and Kenshin closed the door behind the man.

"Jeez, Himura! What did you do?" Katsura spoke rather loudly as he eyed the gory area.

"Shhh. Katsura-san, Tomoe and Kumori are sleeping." Kenshin whispered.

"Who's Kumori?" He whispered back.

Kenshin pointed toward the couch where two bodies were laying. The old man followed the direction of his finger and saw them. Kumori was curled up around Tomoe's body while the woman's arm looped around her neck. They were peacefully sleeping.

Katsura turned back to the assassin and asked, "Where did the dog come from?"

"Kumori's not a dog. She's a wolf." Kenshin stated. He grabbed a blanket that hung over the back of the other couch and covered them with it.

"What?" He asked flabbergasted.

"I found her injured in an alleyway. These unknown assassins were about to kill her but then I stepped in and took care of them. I brought her here and treated her wounds. She's been with us for about a month now."

"Himura, when I say you can have animals living with you, I mean like cats, birds, dogs whatever. I didn't mean a wolf or nothing like wild animals. I'm sorry but she can't stay here."

"Sir, who do you think killed these two men here?"

"I believe it would be you."

"No, it wasn't. Kumori did it because these men were going to kill my wife. She saved Tomoe's life."

Katsura sighed and shook his head. "Fine then. The wolf can live with you. I have to say though she is a pretty good body guard."

"Yes, she is. I'm wondering if we could move into a new apartment."

"Why?"

"Because, those men managed to pick the locks of the front door. I don't want anything like this to happen again."

"Hm. I've just got new apartments built on 120th and Miei that has better security. You could move into them or would you like to get another apartment in this building?" The old man asked giving suggestions.

"The new apartments would be better."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow."

With that, Katsura opened the door and exited with the cleaning men that had the bodies in body bags behind him. Kenshin closed the door and sighed. It had been a long night and figured that he should get some sleep. His body slumped onto the other couch and closed his eyes letting his tired body to rest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three o'clock in the morning.

Kumori's eyes fluttered open and yawned a bit. She lifted her head that was resting on her paws and sapppire eyes looked down to the right. Tomoe was still sleeping peacefully. The wolf turned her head to glance at Kenshin and he also was still resting. The creature eased her way out of Tomoe's grasp trying not to wake her. She trotted on the carpeted floor to the bedroom.

As she looked around, there were still splotches of blood on the floor and the wall. She paid no attention to it and walked to the bed. The wolf stood on her hindquarters while her front paws rested on the edge of the bed and inspected the blanket. Since the blanket was black, she couldn't see if there was dried blood on it or not but thanks to her trusty nose, she started sniffing it and turned out there wasn't even a small scent of blood on it. White, sharp teeth, took hold a corner of it and pulled it off. She dragged it from the bedroom into the livingroom. Stopping in front of Kenshin, Kumori tackled the hard job of covering the man with it without waking him up. Successfully she completed her mission.

Just in case some more people decided to break into the apartment, Kumori went into the kitchen and layed down on the floor. The kitchen was on the left side of the front door so the wolf had a good place to directly attack whoever would be coming through the it. She rested her head on her ebony paws. The creature knew she couldn't stay up long enough for the rest of the night but she let her ears stand erect so that she could hear even the slightest sound. For the rest of the night, she stayed in the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well not much of a chapter is it? Oh well. At least it is a chapter. You see I want to get rid of Tomoe soon but if I do it too soon then the story is going to go bad. I'm really running out of ideas for just the few chapters coming up but for the later ones my head is stocked up with them. Any ideas or suggestions would be helpful. Well have to go and do a chapter for Between Love and Duty. I don't know if I'll be getting it done tomorrow, tonight, or whenever because tomorrows my dad's gradutation. He's getting his master's degree. But then after that, wer're going to Alabama to go to my aunt's gradutation as well and we'll be staying for a couple days. My schedule is so hectic right now, it's driving me nuts. Well have to go.

Britt


	6. Tragedy

---------------Preview of last chapter---------------------------------

Just in case some more people decided to break into the apartment, Kumori went into the kitchen and layed down on the floor. The kitchen was on the left side of the front door so the wolf had a good place to directly attack whoever would be coming through it. She rested her head on her ebony paws. The creature knew she couldn't stay up long enough for the rest of the night but she let her ears stand erect so that she could hear even the slightest sound. For the rest of the night, she stayed in the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FENIKKUSU: Tradedy**

Three months have passed since the incident happened and the Himura family were doing well. They had settled into their new apartment which was a lot bigger than the other one they used to live in. It had a larger kitchen, dining room, living room, a bigger balcony, and other rooms as well. The bathroom was enormous also with black marble counter top with a long rectangular mirror above it. Not only was there a better shower but also a jacuzzi with different colored and scented candles on the edges of it. As the old kitchen back in the other apartment, the new was the same but more spacious and so was the living room which had an immense fireplace. You could say it was a replica of the old apartment but vast and extra rooms added.

It was three o'clock and the little family were in the living room watching something on the widescreen television. Tomoe and Kenshin were sitting on the couch while Kumori rested near their feet. It was nice just to lay back and relax for a change after all these missions Kenshin had been ordered to complete. He did not like leaving his wife alone while he went out to do the assignments for fear when he came back that he would find her dead or kidnapped but after that night when Kumori had saved Tomoe's life from those men, he felt a little better that the wolf would protect her and plus the better security that they had.

Kenshin did not like the life he was living now. He wished he could live a life where he didn't have to go out and kill people. Where he would come home from a regular job and there would be his wife walking up to him and giving him a kiss. Their pet wolf would come running in from another room and leap onto him greeting her owner. Dinner would be on the table already. They sit and talk about how their day went and such.

_'To live a normal life. That is what I truelly wish but I know it will never come true because of all the enemies I have made and lives I have taken.'_ His bright amber orbs turned somber at the thought.

Tomoe turned her head toward the man next to her and noticed the dullness in his usual beautiful eyes. She spoke in a soft tone.

"Kenshin, what's the matter?"

The redhead turned and faced her. Concern filled those chocolate eyes as he met her gaze. He pulled a small smile to his lips and shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me, Himura Kenshin. I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you. What is it?"

He shook his head and a heavy sigh escaped through his lips. His eyes averted from hers and rested on the television. Nothing could bypass this woman.

"That we could never have a normal life." Kenshin answered with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

She sighed as well but then a sad smile played upon her lips.

"I have to agree with you but remember that nothing lasts forever. In time things will come to a close and we'll be able to live normally like other people one day. Besides I'm not really worried about living a normal life right now. You are doing a job in order to make Japan more peaceful. I'm just happy that we at least spend some time together." Tomoe kissed him on his cheek and looped an arm around his while her head rested on his shoulder.

What she said was true and that brought back the light to his eyes. A smile crawled to his face and rested his head on hers.

Shortly after, a ring resounded the living room and Kenshin lifted his head with a frown upon his lips. He rose from his seat and walked to the coat rack. His hands searched through the pockets of the trenchcoat until his hand found the ringing object and pulled it out. Kenshin looked at the caller id and his eyes narrowed recognizing the name. The assassin flipped the phone open and put it up to his ear.

"Yes, Katsura-san?" He asked without any emotion in his tone.

"Himura, I want you and your wife to meet me at the Akabeko in thirty minutes. This restaurant is more of a traditional place so wear a gi and a pair of hakama. Your wife should also wear a kimono as well." His boss answered on the other line.

"Hai." With that, he closed his phone and walked back to where Tomoe was.

She looked up and curiously asked, "Was that Katsura?"

He nodded, "Yes. He wants us to meet him at the Akabeko. We only have fifteen minute to get ready."

Tomoe's eyes lit up. "You mean the expensive restaurant that was just built?"

Kenshin nodded his head once more.

"Wow! What should we wear?"

"You are going to wear a kimono and I will wear a gi and hakamas."

Tomoe rose from her seat and the couple traveled to their master bedroom to change. In ten minutes, they emerged from their bedroom and walked into the living room. Kumori sat up into a sitting position and observed the two in their new clothing.

The female human wore just a plain white kimono but at the bottom were black cranes in which they seemed to be in water with lily pads that had purple flowers on top of them. Wrapped around her waist was a violet obi that was tied in the back in a neat form. A shawl, the same color as the obi, hung lazily on her arms and loosely around her back. Her socks were white as well and sandals upon her feet.

Kenshin on the other hand was clothed in a deep blue gi and white hakamas. Blue socks covered his feet while he wore a pair of sandals as well. (A/N: Not much to describe about him except that he still looks good in anything, well not in everything. Imagine what he would look like in a thong! :shivers: That wouldn't look right at all but maybe in a loincloth like Tarzan! I'm such a hentai. :sweat drops:)

"You ready?" Kenshin asked while going to the sword rack upon the fireplace and grabbing his wakizashi and katana. He slid them both through the sash of his left hip.

"Yes, but um...is that all necessary?" Tomoe questioned as she gazed at her husband getting his guns.

"Yep. Never know what could happen so it's good to be prepared." He said strapping the pistols around his shoulders under his gi.

Tomoe sighed and shook her head. _'Kenshin just goes overboard sometimes. I mean we're going to a restaurant and Katsura and his men are going to be there for goodness sake! His men have weapons and they're skilled but I don't think someone would be stupid enough to attack a restaurant in broad daylight.'_

"Here," Kenshin spoke with his arm extended towards the woman with her jacket in his hand. "it's a bit cold outside and I don't want you to get sick."

She took it and put it on. Kenshin did the same, walked in the living room, and grabbed his car keys from the table. Kumori stood from her sitting position and wagged her tail.

"No, you're going to stay here. We'll be back." He told the wolf before leaving to the door with his wife follow behind him.

Just before she was about to walk out of the apartment, she felt something keep her from going anywhere. Tomoe turned around with a questionable look upon her face as to what was tugging her. Her chocolate eyes met the wolf who had the fabric of the kimono her mouth. The clothing left the animal's mouth and a few whimpers softly escaped her throat.

Tomoe's eyes softened and bent down to her pet's level. A hand found its way under her furry chin and scratched it. Kumori closed her eyes and wagged her tail.

"I'm sorry Kumori, but, you have to stay here." Her voice was soft.

The ebony creature opened her eyes and whimpered a few more times. Kumori had done all she could to change their minds but there was one last trick she hadn't done yet. It had never failed her once and she hoped it would work.

_'Oh no! Please not those eyes.' _Tomoe thought as she gazed in those sapphire eyes.

"Kenshin, I think we should take her with us." The woman turned to her husband.

"No." His tone was sturn.

"But Kenshin, look at those eyes of hers. They're so irresistable and she's already taken my vote for her to go. You know you can't resist that puppy dog look."

Kenshin switched his amber orbs from his wife's to the animal. As soon as his gaze made contact with hers, he sighed in defeat. It was useless to say no whenever she gave them that look.

He rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh once more, "Fine."

Kumori's eyes lit up and her tail started to wag once more. Her male owner got her leash and hooked it onto the collar. They stepped outside while Kenshin shut the door and locked it. The family walked to the elevator and stepped into it. Tomoe pressed one of the buttons and the doors slid together.

As soon as they reached their destination, they stepped out of the elevator and entered into car garage. It was one those garages where some hotels have and was air conditioned. Long rows of cars were parked along the wall in their respectable parking spots as Kenshin and the others walked past them.

Finally, they reached his car. Kenshin pressed the unlock button on his key chain and clicks were heard from the sports car. He opened the door on the driver's side and let Kumori get in the back after he slid the seat forward. The redhead slid it backward and plopped himself in it as his hand traveled to the handle pulling the door shut. Tomoe went into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt while her husband started the car.

Before he could pull the car out of the lot, he heard Tomoe clear her throat. He turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't you what me. You know exactly what you need to put on." The expression on her face was stern. Her eyes were narrowed and a frown upon her lips.

Kenshin growled in irritation. His hand moved to the seatbelt next to him and stretched it over his body snapping it in its lock.

"Happy?" He said with an annoyed voice.

"Yep." Tomoe answered with a smile. Kenshin only rolled his eyes and put the car in drive. He maneuvered the vehicle out of the garage and entered onto the busy streets.

As Kenshin continued driving, Kumori looked out the window. It was already the middle of December and snow covered the streets, sidewalks, and buildings. The sky was filled with gloomy grey clouds clustered together and blocking the sun. Usually the sky would be clear after snow or rain had fallen but this time it wasn't.

By this time, they had arrived at the restaurant and Kenshin found a parking spot of the crowded area. The assassin decided to leave his swords in the car so that he wouldn't attract attention from other customers in the building but kept his guns instead. He got out of the car and before he closed the door, his amber eyes fell upon the wolf that was about to get out of the car herself.

"No, Kumori. You stay here and wait for us. I promise we won't take long and I'll bring back some food for you." He was about to close the door when something came to his mind. "NO going to the bathroom in my car like last time."

Kumori tilted her head and started wagging her tail. Boy was he mad when she had left a nice pile of a brown surprise in the backseat after he and Tomoe returned from in the store. You couldn't really blame her since she had eaten a gallon of her favorite strawberry ice cream that day and couldn't hold it in enough for Kenshin to get back and le her go to the bathroom.

Tomoe couldn't help but giggle remembering how furious he was. The look on his face when he first saw her little present on the seat was priceless.

Kenshin turned to his wife and shot her a glare. He already knew she was thinking of what happened and didn't find it very appealing that she was laughing.

He shut the door to the car and walked with his wife away from the car. Kumori stared at them as the couple made their way to the Akabeko and disappeared into the building. The wolf layed down and rested her head on her paws. She knew it would be a while before they got back and decided to take a short nap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Akabeko." A feminine voice greeted the couple as they stepped inside the buidling. The voice came from a woman dressed in a red kimono with thin black stripes going horizontally on the outfit and also with a blue obi wrapped around her waist. Her brown locks were pulled up into a neat bun.

"My name is Sekihara Tae and I'm the manager of this restaurant. How may I help?"

"We are meeting a person here. He had made a reservation under Kogoro Katsura." Kenshin spoke.

Tae opened a little book and ran her index finger down the rows of names until she stopped. "Ah! Here we are. You must be Himura-san then. He is expecting you right now."

The manager took a few menus from a little holder sitting on a table. "Please follow me and I will take you to where he is sitting."

The couple nodded and follwed the woman through a couple halls until they reached where Katsura and a few of his men were seated. They took off there sandals and entered the eating area. While Tomoe and Kenshin took their seats on the tatami mats, Tae came in and gave them their menus.

"Himura, I'm glad that you could join with me. Tomoe-san it has been a while." Katsura spoke.

"Yes, it has Katsura-san. It's nice to see you again." Tomoe smiled and then turned her eyes to the menu in front of her.

"What would like to drink?" Tae got out a pen and notepad.

"I would to have jasmine tea, please." Kenshin's boss answered with a smile.

"Okay," Tae jotted the drink down on the the paper. "What would you two like to have?"

"I would like green tea." Kenshin turned to his wife." What do you want, Tomoe?"

She looked up at the young brunette. "I would like to have the same thing."

Tae went over the list. "Alright. So two green teas and a jasmine tea, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Great. What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. They all sound so good." Tomoe let her eyes scan over the list of different foods.

"Well, we have something called beef pot stew and many of our customers order it. Its become very popular." Tae suggested.

"I think that sounds good. We'll all have that." Katsura gave handed back his menu to the manager as she gathered the rest of them.

"I'll be back with your tea shortly." The woman bowed and exited the sitting area.

"What is the reason why you wanted us to meet you here?" Kenshin asked curiously

"Can't a boss have dinner with his best employee? I just wanted to give you my gratitude. I appreciate that you are helping Japan become more peaceful. This is why I had this arranged in the first place."

"You're welcome, Katsura-san." Kenshin gave him a little smile before Tae walked in with their tea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later, a click was heard from the car and Kumori instantly rose her head. The couple got into the car and put on their seatbelts. Kenshin turned around in his seat to face his pet whose tail was wagging, happy that her owners were back. In his hand was a white container and a nice aroma was picked up by her nose. He set the object down on the back seat and opened it for her.

The food she saw made her mouth water. It was the beef pot stew that they had earlier inside the restaurant. She turned her head to her owner who started to speak.

"Told you that I would get food for you." Kenshin took his hand and petted her soft ebony head.

The wolf bent her head down and licked it first to see how it tasted. It really tasted good. She started to gobble the food up. In just a few seconds, Kumori was already done and she licked her lips with satisfaction.

Tomoe stared at the animal with huge eyes. "Wow. If Kumori was put into an eating contest, she would have won in a heart beat."

Kenshin nodded dumbly. That wolf could out eat Tomoe and Kenshin put together.

He turned back to the front and started the car up.

"I'm stuffed from eating all that food." Tomoe patted her belly.

"Me too. Ready to head back home?" The redhead brought his eyes upon the woman.

"Home? No, not yet. Let's go to the Shijiro Mountains and walk for a bit before we go back."

"Alright."

With that they headed towards the mountains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took two and a half hours to drive from the city to the outskirts of Kyoto. The Himura family arrived at the Shijiro Mountains. They all got out of the car and Kumori was eager to explore this new place.

Kenshin had a hard time trying to unlach the leash from her collar because she kept moving around and pulling him with her wherever she went. After many times, he finally got the leash off and the wolf darted forward. Her nose picked up every scent in the air and on the ground.

He watched as the animal ran from here to there. Tomoe came up from behind and linked her arm with his.

"Shall we go then?" The raven-haired woman asked her husband with a smile.

He returned the smile and shook his head. Then they started their walk into the wooded area.

On their way through, they admired the beauty of the place. It had tall pine trees that were at least fifty feet high. The snow sparkled like glitter where the sun's rays hit it. Snow covered hills and jagged mountains were in all directions cluttered together. There were the sounds of birds chirping and of other animals as well. It truelly was a peaceful and beautiful place to take a break from city life once in a while.

Kumori never wandered too far from her owners. Usually, she would go ahead of them and explore the area but then would go back to make sure that they were still following. She really found the place intriguing with the new smells and sights around her. Sometimes she would run into an animal of some sort that she had never seen before. Like the raccoon that hissed at her for intruding its territory or the squirrel that hit her head with a nut for scaring it. The wolf never thought it would be comforting here.

Just as the sky was turning dark, Kenshin had decided that it was time to go back home. The temperature was starting to drop and they were sort of tired from all the walking.

"Come on, Kumori. It's time to go home now." Tomoe called out to the wolf and her pet trotted towards her. She bent down and petted the animal's head. The woman rose to her feet and they all started walking again.

Reaching a clearing, Kenshin instantly froze sensing ki all around them. The only weapon he had was his katana and he quickly unsheathed it from his side. Earlier, his wife had convinced him to leave his weapons in the car saying that nothing was going to happen but she did allow him to take his sword with him.

Kumori stopped as well and started to growl. Tomoe glanced between the two confused by their sudden actions. She was about to ask what was wrong when Kenshin pushed her behind him.

"Show yourself. There's no sense hiding anymore since I detected you." He demanded, his amber eyes turning into dangerous slits.

A lot of people surrounded them as some of them jumped from branches of trees and behind tree trunks.

The leader of the group came forward and spoke, "Hello, Battousai. Long time no see."

"You. What do you want Mashiro?" Kenshin's voice seethed with venom.

"Revenge for killing my father that's what. Ready to die?"

Without looking at Tomoe he quickly whispered to her, "I want you to get away from here."

"No, anata. I'm not going to leave you here." She pleaded grabbing onto the sleeve of his gi.

Kenshin glanced at the wolf by his side still growling. "Kumori, go with Tomoe and make sure she doesn't get harmed." He returned his eyes to the people in front of him.

The wolf turned to her master and whimpered her protest. His wife kept telling him she wouldn't leave him.

"Just do as I say." He hissed the order.

"But...,"

Before she could finish, Kumori took hold of her sleeve and began pulling her away. She looked at the wolf and then to Kenshin who smiled at her and returned his amber eyes to the scene before him. Tomoe turned and ran with Kumori by her side.

"Quickly, some of you go get the woman and bring her back here." Mashiro commanded and others nodded before obeying what he said.

Kenshin was about to go after the men before some of them jumped and blocked his way.

"I don't think so, Battousai. You're not going anywhere. I still have to carry out my revenge on you." He took off his black trenchcoat and laid it on the snow covered ground. Two guns were strapped near his shoulders and another on his left thigh. On his right upper arm was a silver dagger strapped to it. Lastly, there was a katana and wakizashi at his hip.

"Now, that isn't fair at all. You have all those weapons and I only have a katana. Remember how you said you were a great swordsman? Why don't you prove it then?" Battousai smirked when he saw his opponent getting angry.

Mashiro gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He undid all of the weapons from his body except his swords. They laid in a pile on his coat.

"There, happy? I will prove to you that I am much better than you are but I promised my men that they could get a piece of you. So you will be facing all of us." Mashiro grinned and signaled his followers to discard all of their weapons except their swords as well.

_'I hope that Tomoe will be alright. Kumori is with her and I know she'll protect her.'_

"I must warn you, Battousai, that you should not take us so lightly. Now let's go."

All of them unsheathed their swords and charged towards Kenshin. Battousai also rushed forward and started attacking the hoard of men.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe could hardly run with the kimono she was wearing but she had ran a good distance away from the battle. She stopped and placed her hand of a tree trunk while catching her breath. Kumori was at her side and panting lightly.

Just then, at least five men appeared in front of her. She gasped and Kumori started to growl. All of them had grins on their faces as they started to approach the two.

"My, Battousai has good taste in women. She's a real babe." One of them commented licking his lips.

"I agree. Why don't we show her a little fun?"

The raven-haired woman backed up until her back hit against a tree trunk. She couldn't runaway since they were in all directions. Even if she did, she would have gotten caught anyway. The wolf stepped in front of her.

"Oh, I see this mut won't let us have any fun. Who wants to take care of it?"

"I will."

"Me too."

"Fine then. Don't kill it but just hold the mut down until we're finished and we'll let you have a turn with the woman."

The two men who agreed to hold down Kumori, came forward and quickly evaded the wolf's attack who had launched herself into the air trying to grab some flesh. A leg came up and swiftly kicked her in the ribs sending the wolf to the ground a few feet away from the men that now had Tomoe pinned to the ground as she struggled to get free. Kumori tried standing up but fell back down onto the snow when dizziness took over.

The two men came forward and placed their hands firmly onto the wolf's body. The dizziness soon subsided and she began to struggle against their grasps. One man placed a hand over her ebony snout so that she couldn't bite them. Her attention turned to the scene in front of her.

One of the men's hand was stroking his calloused hand over her milky thigh that was exposed when he pushed the kimono aside. Another hand covered her mouth and few whimpers came from the woman as tears started to roll down her cheeks. The two men on each side held her legs and arms down.

"It's time we got busy." The man in front of her grinned maliciously as his hands moved to his pants and unbuckling his belt. He decided to to take off his heavy trenchcoat as well since he was getting hot and also his weapons since they were getting in his way.

Tomoe stared in fear and began struggling against the two men holding her down. But they did not budge once. She quickly turned her head to the wolf also pinned to the ground and locked their eyes together. Her chocolate orbs showed fear, horror, and pain. Then she turned back to the man in front of her when she felt his hand start to move her kimono upward.

Kumori couldn't let this happen. Adrenalin rushed through her entire body and she once again tried wiggling their hold on her. Her paw somehow reached one of them man's thighs and scratched him. Immediately his hand went from her snout to his hurt thigh and gritted his teeth in pain.

This was her opportunity and she did not waste any time sinking her canines into his arm. As soon as she let go, his other hand went to cover his bit arm. Boy was that a mistake. She managed to get herself free from the other man's grasp and swiftly launched herself onto the man which he fell to the ground on his back. Her teeth took a good grip of his throat and yanked a chunk of meat from his neck. Instantly, he died. She turned her attention to the other man who was backing away in fear. Before he knew it, the wolf was already on top of him and did the same as she did to his companion.

The wolf was furious. Next, she turned her attention to the little group in front of her. At first she was walking, but then started into a trot, and now broke into a run. The man on the left side of Tomoe looked up and saw wolf dashing towards them.

The man who was in front of Tomoe heard the man gasp and looked to see what the other man was seeing. His eyes widened and fear struck his body. There was her next victim. The man who was about to rape her master.

While she was attacking him, the other two rose quickly from the woman and Tomoe scooted up against the tree once more trying to pull her kimono down cover herself. After Kumori had finished with, she slowly turned her head with fierce azure eyes looking at the two men. They stepped away when they saw her teeth stained with blood of their comrades and crimson slowly dripping from her canines to the snow.

They quickly took out their guns and one of them started shooting. Kumori swiftly evaded the flying bullets and clamped her fangs into his shoulder. He yelled in pain and tried shooting but she some how managed to get on his back. With one fluent bite to the neck, she twisted her head sideways and broke his neck. He fell to the ground in a heap.

The wolf turned her attention to the last one standing. An evil smirk appeared on the man's face as he pointed the gun at the woman. Tomoe gasped and her eyes widened in fear.

"Come near me and I'll blow her brains out."

Kumori narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits and her ferral growl grew louder.

"Better yet, I will blow her brains out." His gaze returned to the woman and grinned even wider. The wolf ran as fast as her legs could carry toward the man. His finger curled around the trigger and pulled it. The gun went off and the bullet went flying towards Tomoe. Her eyes widened even more. Before the bullet could hit her, Kumori leaped in front of her and the bullet pierced into her shoulder. She yelped in pain as she went crashing to the ground with a few smears of blood caking into the snow and a long skid of crimson as she slid to a stop on her wounded.

"KUMORI!" Tomoe yelled before getting up and running to the injured wolf. She bent down and hesitantly put a delicate hand on the fur of the animal. She was relieved that the animal was still alive but her breathing was coming in long rasps. A pool of blood was forming underneath her staining the snow. Tears began to fall down from the woman's eyes. This was the second time that the wolf had saved her but this she might lose her friend she had grown to love.

"Stupid mut. That's what you get for interfering. Now I'm going to take care of you, my pretty." The man raised his gun once more. Kumori looked up and saw the man's gun to her owner again. She gathered her strength together and swiftly rose to her feet running towards the man. Simultaneously, her teeth dug into wrist at the same time when he pulled the trigger. The bullet had missed its target and embedded itself into the ground a couple inches from her legs. Tomoe looked at the where the bullet landed with wide eyes.

Her jaw clenched tighter around his wrist and snapped the bone. He yelled in pain as Kumori released her grip and jumped onto him one last time. The wolf's teeth sank into his neck and ripped his throat out. The man fell to the ground with a thud with the creature laying on top of him. She was too tired to move anymore.

Tomoe shook her head from the daze and ran to her pet. She kneeled next to Kumori and could see that the wolf was loosing blood faster now. Her hand went to her kimono and tore a thick, long strip. The woman carefully wrapped it around the wound making it tight and finally tied it. Kumori opened her eyes slowly and lazily wagged her tail as her master began petting her head.

"This is the second time you saved me, Kumori." Tomoe's tears started to spill again. The wolf slowly rose to her feet and rested her head on the shoulder of the woman who wrapped her arms around the ebony animal.

They stayed like that until Tomoe pulled back and remembered Kenshin was still fighting.

"We better go see if Kenshin's alright." She rose to her feet while the wolf stood and they both began to make their way through the wooded area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin had already slain all of the men and were all laying on the ground scattered about. Blood coated the snow where the bodies were seeping crimson. The only one standing was Mashiro who was battered and bruised from battle and had wounds leaking blood from them. The redhead as well caked in the metallic scented liquid. He himself had sustained wounds from the duel and was breathing heavily.

When he heard gunshots ring, he turned his attention to where they were coming from. Only one thing came to his mind. Tomoe.

"Ah! I see my men took care of your woman." He spoke maliciously and began to cackle.

_'She can't be dead.' _He urgently thought and his eyes widened. His amber eyes narrowed dangerously into slits and brought his fierce demonic orbs back to the man in front of him when he heard him laughing. Pure rage came rushing through the body Kenshin.

This man was going to pay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoe had finally reached where the two men were and turned to her companion. Kumori was not too far behind. She couldn't use her wounded leg and was limping which made her a little slow.

The woman switched her eyes back to the scene before her and saw the man pulling a dagger from behind him. He charged toward Kenshin with his weapon raised high. Tomoe gasped running out from into the open. She went in front of Mashiro trying to stop the dagger from going anywhere. Just as she came between them, Kenshin raised his katana intending to slash his enemy but instead he got them both. He stared on in shock at what he had done and swiftly caught her before she hit the ground. Blood seeped out of her staining him and the snow even more.

Kumori had quickened her pace as she saw Tomoe running somewhere. Just as the came view peered into her eyes, her eyes witnessed what happened on the battle field. Sapphire orbs widened in horror as she saw Tomoe get slash before her eyes.

"Koishii, w-why?" Tears began to well in his eyes and rolled down mixing with the blood on his face and landing on her cheek.

"Because anata, I love you and I didn't want to see you die." She smiled weakly.

Kumori edged her way to the couple. She was too much in a daze of what had just happened to notice the many bodies and blood all over the ground. As soon as she arrived, she unconsciously took a seat next to Tomoe.

The dying woman turned to the wolf and put a hand on the side of her face. She still wore that smile she had given Kenshin.

"Kumori, I want you to take care of Kenshin for me when I'm gone. Promise me that." Her voice was weak but strong enough to be heard. The wolf seemed to understand and rubbed her rough pink tongue against the woman's pale hand also leaning her caress.

She turned back to her husband whose tears kept rolling down his face. Her hand removed from Kumori's face to the dagger laying in the snow next to her. Delicate fingers curled around the handle of it and lifted it to his face. The short, silver blade sank into his skin and moved her hand down making a cut overlapping her old love made. Kenshin didn't even flinch when the dagger dug into his cheek.

"That is my gift to you. I'm sorry.........my love....," Exhaling, her hand fell from his cheek to the snow while her eyes closed forever.

"Tomoe, don't leave me." He tried shaking her awake but she did never come to. Kenshin hugged her upper body to his chest and began to cry uncontrollably into her neck.

Kumori bent her ears back to her head, closed her eyes, and raised her head to the sky. She howled her grieving song to the moon to hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter. I don't really have anything to say except what did you guys think about this chapter? Was it stupid? Give me your opinions about it. Well have to go. Sayonara!

Britt


	7. Revealed

----------------------------Preview from last chapter---------------------------------------

"Kumori, I want you to take care of Kenshin for me when I'm gone. Promise me that." Her voice was weak but strong enough to be heard. The wolf seemed to understand and rubbed her rough pink tongue against the woman's pale hand leaning into her caress.

She turned back to her husband whose tears kept rolling down his face. Her hand removed from Kumori's face to the dagger laying in the snow next to her. Delicate fingers curled around the handle of it and lifted it to his face. The short, silver blade sank into his skin and moved her hand down making a cut overlapping her old love made. Kenshin didn't even flinch when the dagger dug into his cheek.

"That is my gift to you. I'm sorry.......my love....," Exhaling, her hand fell from his cheek to the snow while her eyes closed forever.

"Tomoe, don't leave me." He tried shaking her awake but she did never come to. Kenshin hugged her upper body to his chest and began to cry uncontrollably into her neck.

Kumori bent her ears back to her head, closed her eyes, and raised her head to the sky. She howled her grieving song to the moon to hear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FENIKKUSU: Revealed**

After a while, Kenshin had managed to stop his tears. He carefully slid his arm under Tomoe's legs while the other supported her shoulders. Slowly, he rose from the snow and crimson colored ground and began trekking through the dense woods. Kumori stood from her seating position and was about to follow him when she spotted a long purple fabric. Her legs began to move toward to it. Despite the searing pain that went through her injured shoulder, she could not feel anything because of the numbness that had settled inside her from the traumatic event that unfolded two hours ago. She reached the snow-covered object and sadly knew that it was Tomoe's. Her eyes saddened deeply and a little whimper entered into the air from her mouth. The wolf lowered her head and clamped her teeth softly onto the fabric. White plum entered her nose which seemed to calm the animal down a bit as she started to make her journey to catch up with her master.

The harsh cold winds nipped at Kenshin's skin but he couldn't feel it. After all that happened, he seemed to be in a trance of some sort and didn't pay any attention to anything. It seemed his senses were working the way he didn't bump into things and weaved his way through the mazes of trees while it was pitch black. The only source of light was the silver moon which hung high in the starless sky.

The red-head finally reached his destination. Kumori, who was not too far behind, looked up to see that they were approaching a cabin. Kenshin stopped in front of the door and opened it. He stepped inside the wooden cabin. When Kumori entered it as well, she saw him setting down his dead wife's body onto a futon he had rolled out with his foot. The wolf quietly scurried to one of the dark corners of the little house and layed herself on the wooden floor while the shawl in her mouth was set next to her. She let her sapphire eyes gaze at Kenshin's every movement as he went around into different places and getting different things. The way he knew his way around and found things he needed, she figured that her owner knew this place. Kumori continued to watch him until darkness drifted into her vision and fell asleep.

An hour later, Kenshin had cleaned Tomoe's bloody body and dressed her in a yukata as he wore one as well. He managed to start a fire in the fireplace after finally realizing how cold it was. Now he was at Tomoe's side just staring at her. He couldn't believe that she was dead. His hand reached out and delicately traced the contours of her creamy face. Silent tears began to roll down his eyes and fell on the futon.

How was he going to live without her? She was the only thing in his life that he lived for but now that she was gone, he did not have the will to live anymore and decided the only way to get rid of the emptiness and the rest of these horrible emotions he was feeling was to kill himself. From there, he could join Tomoe and they could be together again.

Kenshin stood from his seat and began walking to the entrance of the tiny kitchen, when his foot stepped in something wet. He paused and bent down. His hand outstretched itself downward and let his finger tips lightly dip into the liquid. The assassin brought his hand to his face and the scent emitting from it raced into his nose. Upon recognizing the strong metallic odor, his blue orbs turned to demonic amber as his eyes gazed at the crimson painted his fingers. He shifted his eyes to the scarlet trail that led to a shadowed corner.

Raising to his feet once more, he slowly followed it and came upon a small heap. He arched an eyebrow confused of what this thing was. Kenshin crouched down to his knees and let his eyes scan over the object. Black fur. His mind registered this and immediately knew what it was.

"Kumori?" He called her name in somewhat of a whisper. When she did not respond, his hand rest on her fur and gently began to shake her as well calling her name. Just then, as his hand moved over her body, something wet felt on his palm and lifted to inspect it. The liquid was blood. His amber orbs quickly inspected where the blood was coming from and found the wound on her shoulder. Very faintly, he could hear her small gasps of breath.

_'Kumori has a bullet wound. She's fading fast from the loss of blood.' _Kenshin thought urgently as he ran into one of the rooms and came back out with a needle, thread, bandages, medicine, and a knife. He set them down on the floor and began to carefully work on her wound. As soon as part of the tool went into her skin, she winced a little but then did nothing else as he started on her shoulder once more.

After successfully removing the bullet, he washed the wound with water and rubbed the wound with antiseptic. The red-head soon rubbed medicine over the injured shoulder and expertly weaved it closed with the needle and thread. Finally, he wrapped white bandages around it.

Kenshin gently took the wolf into his arms and moved her in front of the fire because he had noticed how she was shivering a little. Then he grabbed an extra blanket and covered her with it. She had started to breathe heavily and loud whimpers vibrated from her throat. From what he saw, the poor wolf was having a bad dream. His hand soon came to rest on her head and began to rub the soft ebony. The sad noises died down as her breathing became normal and finally relaxed by his touch. The samurai carefully moved back to where Tomoe's body laid and watched his pet.

_'I was so caught up in Tomoe's death, that I did not even notice that Kumori was wounded and dying. It would've been my fault again if she died.' _Kenshin thought guiltily as he shadowed his eyes with crimson bangs. _'Why did everyone he knew around him have to get injured or killed? My parents died and my wife is now dead. I want to see them all again. I think it's best that I leave this world so that I can be with them.'_

The red-haired man took a knife laying on the wooden floor and placed it in both hands. He raised it just a few inches away from where is heart was beating in his rib cage. Amber gazed at the sharp blade flickering from the fire's light.

_'I must do this.' _He calmly closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm the rapid thumping of his heart. His hands were bringing the hungry blade toward is chest. Just before the knife could pierce his flesh, a very cold chill ran up his spine that made the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. Kenshin opened his eyes and turned his head to see if someone had came in somewhere but there wasn't anyone. When he turned back, his amber orbs noticed white fog that was coming out of nowhere. All of a sudden, it began to swirl together forming something. When it was done, what it made caused the knife to slip from his grasp and his eyes widen in disbelief. His body as well froze in place.

"T-Tomoe?" He stuttered in a state of shock.

Her warm chestnut eyes gazed lovingly at her husband. "Hello, anata." The voice that came from her was somewhat ghostly but at the same time soft and gentle.

"Is t-that r-r-really you?" Kenshin asked as he stood up and cautiously walked towards her and stopped just foot away from her.

"Hai, it is me." A smile graced her lips as she spoke.

"But you're dead." He looked back at the body laying on the futon but then turned to her again when she started speaking.

"Yes, I am. This is my soul, Kenshin." She told him. "The reason why I have come is because I can't let you kill your yourself."

"But Tomoe, I can't live without you and I want to be with you again." Kenshin explained to her as he closed his eyes tightly when he felt tears threaten to spill out.

"Yes, you can Kenshin and you will." Tomoe's eyes softened but her voice hardened when she continued. "You're just being selfish by wanting to kill yourself."

Kenshin was taken back but then replied, "How am I being selfish?"

"Because Kenshin, you are only thinking about your wants than others. There is someone else who doesn't want to see you die as well, like I do."

"Who is that?"

Tomoe turned her head to the sleeping mass on the floor. "Kumori."

Kenshin turned to the wolf with a confused look on his face, "Huh?"

Her chocolate orbs fell upon his face once more. "You are the only one she has left, now that I'm gone. Both of you will need each other for what lies ahead in the future. Kenshin, you need to protect her."

"From what?"

"I do not really know, but, there is something that is after her and she cannot fend it off alone."

"What is after her?"

"I told you Kenshin, that I did not know. You will both find out what it is sooner or later." She put on a sad smile. "I must now leave Kenshin. I can't stay any longer."

"Wait Tomoe!" Kenshin held up his hand in order to grab hold of her but it went through her and he could only feel cold air.

She looked at him sadly. "Please live on, Kenshin."

"How can I live on without you?"

"Promise me you will, for me."

He tore his gaze from hers. His hands fisted tightly and began shaking from the frustration of her leaving him alone.

"I promise to keep living." He regretfully spoke but then raised his head and let his amber gazed with intense fire at hers. "I also promise never to love anyone else except you. You are the only person that I loved and will only love for the rest of my life."

"Do not make that type of promise to me, Kenshin. You will find love again and you will move on with your life."

"Never!" Kenshin shouted while his eyebrows knitted together.

"No matter how much you deny it, love will find you again." Tomoe walked to Kumori and knelt down beside her. The woman's hand began to rub the wolf's head. She bent her head down and whispered into her pet's ear. "Remember to keep your promise as well, Kumori. I am thankful that you came into our lives and brought joy to both Kenshin and I. Take care of Kenshin and protect him as you had protected me."

Slowly, she rose to her feet and faced Kenshin.

"I can't stay any longer, Kenshin. All I have to say is that I Iove you and I'll be watching over both of you. Take care of one another." Her image began to fade.

"Tomoe, but...," Before he could finish, she disappeared and the fog in the room was gone as well. He fell to his knees and stared at where Tomoe's soul had once stood. Tears began to well in his eyes. His body lowered to the ground and he started crying.

Sapphire orbs fluttered open and looked around warily. Upon hearing sounds, she raised her head and turned to where it was coming from. Her eyes softened a bit when she saw her master sobbing on the floor. Then something came to mind. The purple shawl. She slowly got to her feet and stayed still for a few moments when everything began spinning. Once the dizziness subsided, the wolf made her way to where the shawl layed and picked it up delicately with her pearly teeth. She began walking again and stopped in front of the weeping man. The animal layed it in front of her and gently nudged him with her nose.

Kenshin felt something push lightly against his arm and he rose his head to see what it was. His red puffy eyes gazed at Kumori. Seeing the tears still rolling down his face, the ebony animal neared her face towards his and her rough, pink tongue gently licked the salty droplets away. She dropped her head to the purple fabric on the ground and clamped her teeth on it once more, bringing it to him. He looked at it confused and back at her. His pet motioned with her head for him to take it and he did.

Suddenly, Kenshin brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply, taking the scent of white plums into his body. He had seemed to calm down a little. She knew the light purple shawl and the scent of it would help especially when it helped her. Without warning, the red-haired man took Kumori into an embrace.

"Thank you."

After a few hours, Kenshin was dressed in his blue gi and white hakamas and standing outside with the wolf gazing at the cabin engulfed by fire. Black smoke curled into the midnight sky. Kumori was at his side also staring at it. He had the purple shawl wrapped around his neck to keep the cold from biting his skin. The man turned his back to the little wooden house and started walking away.

"Come, Kumori." His voice was emotionless.

The wolf began trotting towards her master but then she stopped and looked over her shoulder to glance at the burning building once more. She heard Kenshin call her name and she started running to catch up to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6 months later..._

Yes, six months had passed since the death of Tomoe. Kenshin gradually went back into his routine after he refused to take time off when Katsura found out what had happened. After the incident, his heart closed itself up and became stone. He did not make any emotion come across his face and was still the same stoic expression every single day and night. The glow in his amber eyes dulled and the pretty blue never returned. Every night when he arrived home from completing his mission or on his nights off, he was drunkand the only thing he did was go take a shower and then go to sleep. During the day, he would stay in his room and stare at the ceiling or just sleep. There just wasn't even a spark of life in him anymore. Depression had taken over completely.

It was two o'clock in the morning and Kumori was laying on the floor near the couch planted in front of the big-screen t.v. She couldn't go to sleep. All that was on her mind was the depressed Kenshin. The wolf hated seeing him when he was drunk and the way he acted. His eyes did not shine the way they used to and lost all life in them. She could tell that he really did miss her and would hear him cry silently in his room. When he would quiet down, she would peer into his room and find him in bed with the purple shawl gripped tightly in his hands. Since she was only an animal, she couldn't really do nothing but comfort. He would once in a while talk to her and she wished that she speak back to him. Only if she was human, then she would be able to talk and comfort him more than what she was doing now. Only if she was human.

Suddenly, an unexplicable pain surged through her which made the wolf howl loudly in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Kenshin unlocked the door and stumbled inside a bit. Not too long ago, he finished with completing his assignment and went to the bar to get a couple drinks. It seemed he had a little too much to drink tonight the way he staggard. The man was pretty good at not getting too drunk and holding his liquor.

A sound reached his ears and he became frozen in place. His senses were on high and he detected a presence somewhere in his room. It wasn't Kumori because this thing he was sensing had a ki more of a human. Amber eyes hardened as his hand went to his katana and unsheathed it. Skillfully, Kenshin made his way to where this person was without making a sound. The door to the bedroom was open and he peered into the room. It was dark and he decided to surprise them.

Creeping slowly, he quickly flipped on the light switch and as fast as he did that, his hand encircled the throat of the intruder which he slammed against the wall and drew his silver blade to their neck. His eyes widened just a bit to see it was a woman but then narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Who are you?" He asked menacingly.

It took a moment for the woman to form words but then she spoke, "Kenshin, its me."

Kenshin arched an eyebrow purely confused, "What are you talking about? I don't know you."

"It's me, Kumori."

The young man thought she was a lunatic. But then, his golden gaze studied her sapphire orbs and was dumbstruck. It was really her.

"Kenshin, somehow I turned into a human." The raven-haired woman told him.

Kenshin backed away from her and then his sword clattered to the floor. His amber eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell to the floor.

_'He fainted.' _She sweatdropped and sighed. _'Boy, this is going to be a hard one to explain to him.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for this chapter. Not sure what to think about this chapter. What did you think of it? Come on people, give me your opinions. Well have to go. Sayonara!

Brittanie Love


	8. Feeling and Proof

Preview from last chapter--------------------------------

Creeping slowly, he quickly flipped on the light switch and as fast as he did that, his hand encircled the throat of the intruder which he slammed against the wall and drew his silver blade to their neck. His eyes widened just a bit to see it was a woman, but then narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Who are you?" He asked menacingly.

It took a moment for the woman to form words but then she spoke, "Kenshin, it's me."

Kenshin arched an eyebrow purely confused. "What are you talking about? I don't know you."

"It's me, Kumori."

The young man thought that she was a lunatic. But then, his golden gaze studied her sapphire orbs and was dumbstruck. It really was her.

"Kenshin, somehow I turned into a human." The raven-haired woman told him.

Kenshin backed away from her and then his sword clattered to the floor. His amber eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell to the floor.

_'He fainted.' _She sweatdropped and sighed. _'Boy, this is going to be a hard one to explain to him.'_

**

* * *

**

**FENIKKUSU: Feeling and Proof**

Something cool and damp brushed against his forehead. Kenshin slowly let his eyelids open partly and gazed at a hazy face. An image of a woman with warm chestnut eyes and a loving smile looked down upon him.

"Tomoe?" His voice was of soft belief laced with uncertainty.

He blinked a couple times before reopening his eyes. This time the blurriness faded and a pair of sapphire orbs came into view. Any of the soft blue that had appeared was soon substituted by piercing amber.

Kenshin shot up and twisted his body away from her so that his foot connected with the woman's side. The force of the blow knocked her off the bed and heavily landed on the carpeted floor, sweeping the air out of her lungs. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut as her hands cupped her aching side through a white shirt she wore. Before the young maiden could even do anything, a rough, calloused hand encircled its fingers around her delicate throat.

Kumori's cerulean orbs snapped open when she felt something grab hold around her neck and looked upward to Kenshin, who was straddling her hips and with a katana in his other hand. Her frightened eyes traveled to the silver blade which the sharp tip was nestled under her chin. She brought her gaze back to his demonic eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded menacingly.

The young maiden was hesitant at first to speak because of the blazing eyes looking down upon her, but calmed her frightened nerves enough to reply, "I told you, Kenshin, I'm Kumori."

Noticing that his pet was not in sight, he raised his head and called her name. After several attempts, the redhead glanced down at her with raging anger.

"What did you do to Kumori?"

"I told you that I'm her."

His grip on her neck tightened, the tip of the metal blade poked at her delicate skin.

"Don't you dare lie to me." The words hissed dangerously between his clenched teeth.

Instinctively her hands went to his around her throat and tried to pull away the vice grip that was constricting her air way slowly, gasping for air in between words, "I'm...not lying...to...you."

_'How can I prove to him that it's really me?' _She thought frantically.

"If you wish to not loose your life, you had better tell me the truth."

She had no choice but to bring up the past. It would bring back those horrible feelings for the both of them, but, in order to convince him, she had to do it.

_'I'm sorry, Kenshin, for doing this.'_

"I...was there on... the night when...Tomoe...died."

Kenshin's stoic face shattered as memories of that horrible night he kept locked away, went racing through his head. His hand ceased his grip around her throat and covered the left side of his perspirated face. Kumori happily swallowed gulps of air and massaged the tender tissue. His breathing became labored. He rose from the position over her to his feet, backing a few steps from her.

She slowly got to her feet and watched him helplessly. The maiden could not do anything because he still had the weapon in hand, and she wasn't sure how he would react when she approached him. But, she had to do something.

Cautiously, Kumori took a step towards him. "Kenshin, I...,"

Before the raven-haired woman could finish when the tip of the silver blade met with her neck. Slowly, she raised her hands a little and looked at the katana before focusing her gaze on the man in front of her. A large lump swelled in her throat from the fear of those demonic orbs that promised death. His face contorted in pure anger.

"How do you know of that?"

_'Maybe I shouldn't have said that. It just made him more angry.' _Kumori tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Emotions started rising to the surface. She bent her head to hide her eyes under a curtain of ebony bangs.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THAT?" His voice rose angrily which made her jump a little. He heard her mumble something under her breath, but couldn't catch what it was.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kenshin was starting to become impatient.

The woman slowly lifted her head. What Kenshin saw caught him by surprise, but did not let it surface onto his face. Tears glimmered in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault that she was killed. It was an accident." She replied softly, feeling the crystalline beads slip down her cheeks.

Maybe it would've been best if she left. Somehow she felt like a burden in his life but couldn't pinpoint exactly why. He already wasn't even convinced that she was Kumori and thought of her as an intruder. All she was doing was bringing up the past and hurting him.

Making up her mind, the woman turned away and walked out the room, never knowing that her words affected him.

* * *

Kumori walked out of the apartment building and into the dimly lit streets. It was still dark and very cool. There was hardly anyone out. Sure, a car would pass by every few hours, but that was it. Looking to the sky, she saw heavy black clouds cover the ebony sky like a fluffy blanket. The smell of salt in the air and the booming of thunder indicated that it was going to rain. Lightning zipped through the sky like veins.

A small gust of wind reminded her that she was barely dressed. Her arms wrapped around herself at the sudden chill that ran through her body. She scowled herself for not getting proper clothing. All that clothed her was a plain, white shirt and a pair of black, stretch shorts that clung to her thighs. It was the outfit she had on when she'd woken up from the transformation from wolf to human.

The young maiden looked upward at the building she had exited and then turned her back to it; walking along the sidewalk. Unknown to her, there were two figures looming in an alley watching her retreating form with smirks on their faces. They took the liberty to following her at a safe distance.

* * *

Kenshin was in the living room sitting on the long, ebony couch that faced the big screen tv. He was contemplating on what happened not too long ago. Some many questions swam through his mind.

How did she know his name? If she was sent by one his enemies to kill him, then why hadn't she done it when he blacked out? If the woman had been a spy, wouldn't he had sensed her a while ago?

He had to ease his mind with something else. It was giving him a headache.

Kenshin rose from the seat and entered into the kitchen. The assassin opened a cupboard to retrieve a wine glass and set it on the black-granite countertop. He sauntered to the refrigerator and pulled it open. A cold rush of air caressed his face as he bent down while his dull amber orbs searched in it. Finding what he wanted, he grabbed a large bottle of wine and shut the frig as he turned to walk back to the counter. He unscrewed the cork with a pop and poured the crimson looking liquid into the glass. Kenshin took a drink, liking the way the cold, crisp fluid flowed down his throat.

_"It wasn't your fault that she was killed. It was an accident."_

Her words echoed through his mind. He shook his head furiously.

"Of course it's my fault. I was the one who killed her and the reason why she's not here anymore!" Kenshin angrily thrust the wine glass against the wall, shattering it into many pieces as the wine itself splattered all over the white wall and letting some of its contents drip down to the floor. He ran a hand through his jagged bangs.

Something caught his attention. The hitokiri rose his head and saw a glinting on the floor. He traveled to the object and bent down near the couch to retrieve it. It clinked a little when he picked it up. Kumori's collar. Kenshin rose to his feet and heavily flopped on the couch. He had looked everywhere after the woman left for the ebony wolf, but never found her.

The red-haired man recollected his memory after he arrived home from a bar and found the woman in his room. He had demanded her name, but she told him she was Kumori and remembered looking into her blue eyes. That was when she said she had somehow turned into a human and he blacked out.

Was it because he had too much to drink or did the alcohol make him think it was her when he looked at her?Was it that when he looked into her eyes, he believed it was her and couldn't handle the shock that overwhelmed him?

It couldn't have been the liquor he had drank because he only had eight little glasses of it. He shook his head on that. It would've taken more than that to make him pass out and hallucinate. That only left the other question. Something inside him knew it was her. There were two characteristics that both of them had in common. That was their eyes and the scent they carried. When Kenshin had first saved the injured wolf, there a was an undeniable smell of jasmine. The woman had the same smell to her too.

He needed answers and wasn't going to get any by just sitting there and thinking. Rising to his feet, the young man hurriedly grabbed his katana, trenchcoat, and locked the door on his way out. Kenshin took the elevator to the garage. Once he got there, his feet carried him briskly to his midnight sports car. He pressed a button on his key chain which made the car unlock and opened the door, getting in.

Pausing, he stopped from doing anything else. "What am I doing? She could be anywhere in this city."

An idea popped into his head out of nowhere. Kenshin wondered where it had come from, but shook his head and started the car. The engine roared to life. He manuvered the black beast out its shelter and into the raging storm.

* * *

Kumori trekked through pounding rain. The large droplets pelted her skin with a force like a whip. She was completely soaked to the bone. Her shirt graciously clung to her pale figure, outlining the fine curves and slopes of her body. The freezing water didn't seem to faze her at all when she slumped heavily onto her knees. Dull sapphire eyes gazed at the tombstone in front of her, reading the incripted letters on the smooth, carved rock.

_Himura Tomoe_

_Beloved Wife, Best Friend, and Mother of Kumori_

_2005-2025_

Tomoe had been like a mother to her. The woman missed her so much. Tears formed in her somber eyes and rolled down her cheeks, mixing with trails of rain running down her face. She felt cold inside. Numbness had settled over her a long time ago and couldn't feel anything.

"Tomoe, I miss you so much. Why did have to leave us?" She held back a sob and lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry I can't keep my promise like I agreed. Kenshin doesn't believe...,"

A voice interrupted her in a husky manner, "Look what we've got here."

Immediately, her body froze and stiffly turned her head to see that there were two figures standing behind her. They both were broad shouldered men dressed in baggy jeans and sweatshirts. While one had a hat on, the other hid his head under a hood.

"Hey Raidon, wonder if she's got money?" The man with the hat asked his companion.

"Probably not, but I bet we could have a little fun with her before we get rid of her, Kin." Raidon followed the curves of her body through the drenched shirt and licked his lips hungrily at her. Kumori shivered not because of the cold rain or wind, but under their scrutiny over her.

Kin eyed her with a malicious smile. "I wouldn't mind having a go at her."

They both moved near her. Fear struck the woman's body like lightning and couldn't move. Raidon pulled ebony tresses into his fingers. Roughly, he yanked her to the wet ground while his other hand trapped her small wrists above her head. Kin kneeled in front of Kumori getting ready to undo his pants when her foot connected with his private part. He brought his hands to cup his sore spot and keeled over in pain. Raidon made a face feeling sorry for his friend but happy it hadn't been him.

"Get away from me!" She began to struggle against his hold on her.

"Well, the brod's got fire in her." Raidon stated as his comrade recovered a bit and was now in front of her again. The raven-haired woman looked frighteningly at the rage etched on his face.

"I'm about extinguish that fire forever." Kin dug threw his front pocket and pulled out a switch blade. Cerulean orbs grew wide with fear when the weapon came into view. He flicked the long blade open from its prison.

"Your going to pay for what you did." He smiled devilishly and pushed the silver metal downward, piercing her soft abdomen. She screamed in pain, but, was strangled by Raidon's hand over her mouth.

* * *

Kenshin slowed his car to a halt in front of a cemetary. He shut the enging off and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. The rain immediately began to soak his hair and clothing. Katana in hand, he slipped it through a belt holder at his waist and spanned his senses throughout in front of him. His amber eyes skimmed the area when he picked up three ki. His gaze caught a glimpse of a knife rise in the air and fall. The assassin moved with great speed towards the scene.

* * *

Kin raised his weapon from her body and was poised to strike again a second time when he felt a blade sliced his hand. It flew in the air and landed a few feet away from them. He screamed in pain as his other hand gripped his wrist. Another strike lopped off his head and the body crumpled to the cold ground in a dead heap. Crimson slowly seeped like a river from the beheaded corpse.

Raidon saw what happened and looked up at the figure that hovered over his dead friend. Lightning flashed and highlighted the killer. Merciless gold stared dangerously at the man backing away from the woman. They seemed to paralyze his body in place. The red-haired demon glanced down at the woman on the ground. His mind took in the stab wound and the growing red liquid spreading across her shirt. Kenshin's eyebrows furrowed even more in anger and laid them upon the man again. Before Raidon could do anything, the man raised his katana in the air and slashed him across his chest. Instantly, he fell on the ground, dead.

The samurai flicked the blade to rid of the blood and resheathed it. He strolled to the bleeding maiden. Gently, he picked her up and cradled the body against his chest.

Kumori opened her eyes to see a person she recognized carrying her.

"Hey, Kenshin."

Upon hearing his name, he looked down at her. She gave him a weak smile before wincing in pain and went limp. He needed to get her to a hospital soon or he would loose her.

* * *

It was around seven o'clock in the morning and Kenshin was sitting in a chair of the waiting room. He had been there for sometime now. It was a hospital owned and operated by the Ishin Shishi.

He heard the door open and lifted his head to see a woman entering the room. She had raven hair cascading down to her waist with alabaster skin. Her lips painted with red lipstick were pursed into a thin line. Clothing her figure was a white turtleneck and a red knee-high skirt.

Amber met with chestnut.

She introduced herself with a bow. "Himura-san, my name is Doctor Takani Megumi, and I'm overseer of the young woman you brought in with the stab wound."

"How is she?" His voice was flat, but, there was a sense of urgency in it the the doctor picked up.

"Her operation went well, but there was a significant amount of blood loss during the procedure though. She is in the recovery room now. You may see her." Megumi waited until Kenshin had gathered his trenchcoat and turned, leading the way with her heels clicking on the pale and green hard floor. They walked through many hallways until they came to a room. She opened the door and let him enter before following behind him.

There, his golden gaze laid upon the pale looking figure laying still in the bed. Needles, placed into the skin of her hands, were injecting different liquids of clear bags hanging on silver rods beside her. The steady heartbeat was being monitored by a machine with white suction cups taped to her chest underneathe the hospital gown. It was a pitiful sight that made his heart ache for some reason.

On their own accord, his feet carried him to the bedside. His hand unconsciously hovered above her face and gently smoothed a few strands from her perspirated face. The steady rise and fall of her chest was somewhat a comfort to him.

"Himura-san, I've been meaning to ask you, what this woman's name?"

For a moment he didn't answer. He was studying the dark bruising on her fragile throat and small wrists.

"Kumori." He spoke softly.

"Is she your wife?"

Kenshin's body stiffened at the question. Megumi quirked an eyebrow when she caught him go rigid and thought regretfully for asking him.

"She is," His mind thought for a moment. An intruder he found in his house? An enemy? A lunatic? "a friend of mine."

"I see." She slipped a file from under her arm and opened it. "I haven't told anyone this, but, during examination of her blood under a microscope, there were fragments of animal DNA encoded into her own."

The assassin's head shot up in shock at her.

Completely flabbergasted, he asked in utter confusion, "What?"

Megumi walked to stand by Kenshin to let him look at the papers. "Yes. There were traces of animal DNA linked within her own. One of them I managed to recognize was of a wolf."

"How can that be? What do you mean one of them?"

"I'm not sure myself. It's very puzzling to me that a human could have different animal DNAs."

Kenshin returned his gaze back to the woman. _'She was telling the truth.' _Guilt swept throughout his body for the way he had treated her.

The young maiden slowly roused from her deep slumber. Half-hooded eyes found themselves on the redhead next to her, but then a female came to view with the all too familiar lab coat which made cerulean snap open with shock.

Immediately her body shot up and tried scrambling away on the other side of the bed. Both Kenshin and Megumi were both stunned when suddenly the woman was already out of the bed and trying to pull the needles away. Some of them had ripped right from inside of the skin, but she didn't wince. Kenshin gracefully leapt over the bed and hovered over her. Kumori switched her gaze to the person in front of her.

"You've been working with them the whole time. Get away from me!" The sapphire-haired maiden backed away frighteningly from him until her back hit the cold wall. Her heart was thumping madly against her rib cage and beads of sweat trickled down her pale face. Azure orbs looked frantically around the room for an escape route, but slowly closed her eyes defeated and slid to the floor. She brought her knees up, wrapped her around them, and rested her chin on them while rocking back-and-forth.

Kenshin's eyebrows rose in pure confusion after what she had said. _'What is she talking about?'_

"Please no more tests. I don't want to go through them anymore. They hurt too much." Tears were running down her face as memories of people in white lab coats were grinning at her frightened expression. Images of needles, tools, and other things were used on her.

The red-haired man crouched in front of her. His brow knitted together as his golden gaze studied her face. "Who's them?"

Before he even got an answer, the clicking of heels caught his attention and averted his gaze to the doctor while standing. Kumori's eyes lifted to see that the female doctor was coming near her with a needle in hand. She rose to her feet quickly with her heart beating frantically.

"No, please. Leave me alone." She begged.

"Kumori, please, just calm down. I'm going to inject you something that will help you settle down." Megumi could see the fear written all over the patient's face. "You are going to re-open your stitches."

"Kenshin, help me. I don't want to go back to that place." Kumori fisted her hands tightly into his black turtleneck and buried her face into his back. Kenshin felt the wetness growing from her tears and blood soaking through the clothing. He interjected by holding his hand up to stop the approaching physician. Turning around, he began to carefully unhook the needles from the already bleeding hands and wrists.

"What are you doing, Himura-san? She needs to stay here until I see fit that Kumori is able to leave." Megumi spoke angrily and stood to block his way from carrying her patient out of the hospital. Kenshin bore his demonic orbs into her own. It was a silent warning to move out of the way. Hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she stepped aside rather quickly.

Just before exiting the room with the woman in his arms, he looked over his shoulder giving her a glare with those bright yellow eyes. "I would advise you to keep those files and the blood workings to yourself. Do not discuss any of it to anyone. Understood?"

She gave him an immediate nod.

"I will meet you with Katsura at three o'clock sharp today. I warn you now not to give any information away and to keep that file somewhere safe for the time being. If you should not adhere my order, I will come after your life myself."

With that, they left the room leaving Megumi to stare where he once stood with a hand over a rapidly beating heart.

* * *

OMG! I am so terribly sorry for not updating sooner. My brain was in a scramble trying to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter. I had no ideas as to what would happen in this chapter and for months had been coming up with different suggestions an ideas for this chapter. Many of them didn't even fit in with the story at all. Well it took me a while but I finally got it done. So what do you guys think about it? I welcome anything and everything. Have to go before mother gets suspicious of me being on the computer because I'm grounded right now. Until next time, sayonara!

Britt


	9. Identity

-----------------------------Preview from last chapter---------------------------------

"Kumori, please, just calm down. I'm going to inject you with something that will help you settle down." Megumi could see the fear written all over the patient's face. "You are going to re-open your stitches."

"Kenshin, help me. I don't want to go back to that place." Kumori fisted her hands tightly into his black turtleneck and buried her face into his back. Kenshin felt the wetness growing from her tears and blood soaking through the clothing. He interjected by holding his hand up to stop the approaching physician. Turning around, he began to carefully unhook the needles from the already bleeding hands and wrists.

"What are you doing, Himura-san? She needs to stay here until I see fit that Kumori is able to leave." Megumi spoke angrily and stood to block his way from carrying her patient out of the hospital. Kenshin bore his demonic orbs into her own. It was a silent warning to move out of the way. Hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she stepped aside rather quickly.

Just before exiting the room with the woman in his arms, he looked over his shoulder giving her a glare with those bright yellow eyes. "I would advise you to keep those files and the blood workings to yourself. Do not discuss any of it to anyone. Understood?"

She gave him an immediate nod.

"I will meet you with Katsura at three o'clock sharp today. I warn you now not to give any information away and to keep that files somewhere safe for the time being. If you should not adhere my order, I will come after your life myself."

With that, they left the room leaving Megumi to stare where he once stood with a hand over a rapidly beating heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FENIKKUSU: Identity**

Kenshin unlocked the door to his apartment and flung it open. He sauntered into the living room and gently laid the injured woman onto a couch. She had fallen asleep while he drove from the hospital. Her deadly pale skin made her look like she was just a corpse. The caked blood on her hands had dried into a rust color.

Amber eyes saw the shivering of her body. A hand was placed upon her forehead and pulled back instantly at how hot she was. He went into the kitchen and got a washcloth, big plastic bowl, and a thermometer. He filled the bowl with ice and cold water and walked back into the living room, taking a seat on the carpeted floor with his knees tucked under him. The redhead dipped the washcloth into the water, wrung it, and placed it onto her burning forehead. The theromometer was slipped in between her lips.

After waiting a few minutes, Kenshin pulled the instrument from the woman and read the temperature. It was 102 degrees. He set it onto the table next to him and got up to go back into the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet next to the long, rectangular mirror, his eyes searched and found a bottle of liquid medicine. He plucked it out and closed the small door before making his way back to the kitchen to get a spoon. After that task was done, the assassin sat on the edge of the couch where her abdomen was. The red-haired man lightly shook the woman.

"Wake up." It was a gentle order. Eyes fluttered open halfway and took into view the blurry vision. It soon all came to focus as she closed her eyes a couple times. Her tired azure orbs took sight of the man and the thing in his hand.

"What's that?" Her voice was hoarse and groggy.

"It's medicine," He paused so that he could pour the thick, red liquid onto the spoon. "that will help bring down the fever you have." Kenshin turned to her and placed a hand to cup the back of her head. He lifted her a little and put the spoon near her lips. "Drink and swallow."

She did as she was told. As soon as the medicine touch her tongue, a grim expression passed over the pale face and quickly swallowed.

"Ewww. That tastes nasty."

Kenshin had already poured another dose into the spoon and was waiting for her to get rid of the liquid she had in her mouth. "It may taste bad but it'll help you get better." He put the second batch in her mouth and waited until she downed it rather quickly to put her head back onto the leather cushion. The cap of the medicine bottle was screwed back on and set on the table with the spoon next to it.

The hitokiri gazed at her as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing became even. He rose to his feet and traveled to the other couch to take a seat. Reaching for his cellphone on a small table next armrest, he flipped it open and dialed a number and held it up to his ear while it rang.

"Hello?" The gruff voice on the other line answered.

"Katsura-san, it's me."

"What do you want Himura? I have things to do." His boss sounded irritated.

"I need to meet with you at three o'clock today."

"What for? You know I'm a very busy man."

"It's very important that I speak with you."

"About what?"

"I can't say over the phone."

"If it's that important, fine. But it better be worth my time, Himura."

With that, Kenshin closed his cellphone and laid it back in its resting place. He looked at the clock mounted on the wall above the hearth. It read 7:43 a.m. His gaze went upon the woman sleeping soundly on the other couch.

He couldn't hardly believe that this woman had been the wolf. When he read over the file that Megumi let him look at and explained she had wolf DNA in her, he was ultimately shock beyond belief. In all the years he lived, he never once heard of such a thing as this. Now, he didn't know how to feel about it except not to feel at all which was the best answer he could come up with.

Deciding to get some sleep himself, amber eyes drifted closed into a light slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:15 p.m._

Sapphire eyes fluttered open. A hand shielded her sensitive sight from the bright arms of sunlight streaming through the parted drapes that hung covering the sliding door to the balcony. Once her eyes adjusted, she turned her head slightly to the side and saw Kenshin sitting on the couch sleeping soundly with his head tilted back on the cushion. He had taken a shower while she slept and was now dressed in different clothing.

Slowly, she sat up and gritted her teeth at the pain in her abdomen of the wound she received. Cursing under her breath, she rose to her feet and fought off a wave of dizziness.

His senses picked up movement, already knowing who it was. Amber orbs opened to gaze upon the woman standing to her feet and wobbled a little. He stood from his seat and walked across the little distance between them to help steady her.

"I'm alright." Kumori straightened. "Just got up a little too fast that's all."

"You've lost more blood than I had liked from the wound you received." Kenshin put a hand to her forehead. "Your fever has gone down."

"Why are you doing this?"

Kenshin arched an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"Why are you taking care of me?" Her question caught off guard.

Kenshin thought for a moment. Why was he helping her? Then the answer came. Guilt. He had felt that emotion after learning she was speaking the truth and the way he had treated her when he thought she was an intruder. But there was another reason why. Tomoe. He reflected on a fragment of the conversation they had.

_"You are the only one she has left, now that I'm gone. Both of you will need each other for what lies ahead in the future. Kenshin, you need to protect her."_

_"From what?"_

_"I really do not know, but, there is something that is after her and she cannot fend it off alone."_

_"What is after her?"_

_"I told you Kenshin, that I did not know. You will both find out sooner or later."_

Kenshin was going to do what she told him.

Emotions began to flood back to the surface that he worked so hard to keep dorment at thinking about his wife. He hardened his face and simply turned his back, making his way in the kitchen.

"Go take a shower. There are towels in the closet next to the bathroom. Clothes will be sitting on the bed of the guest room."

Kumori narrowed her eyes at him, clearly getting angry. "Answer my question."

The red-haired man stopped at the tone of her voice. He looked over his shoulder and tossed her a glare with those menacing demonic eyes.

He spoke with a sharp edge in his voice, a command. "Do as I say."

Goosebumps reigned all over her body and fear struck her like lightening. She stood there for a second before her feet started to move on their own accord to do as he said.

He watched her leave the living room as he entered the kitchen. Grabbing a few ingredients and cookingware, he got to work on making something to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, Kumori stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and went into the guest room. There on the bed were a pair of blue jeans, black short-sleeved shirt, grey sweat shirt, and other necessary attire.

After several attempts of figuring out how to put the clothing on, she emerged fully clothed and her damp hair down. Kenshin looked up and saw that the woman looked a lot better than she did before. There was a little color to her face and her eyes weren't so dull.

Kumori smelled the delicious aroma from the kitchen that made her mouth start to drool. When she moved to take a seat on the couch, pain stabbed her abdomen and gritted her teeth as her hand traveled to the stitched stab wound.

He walked in with a bowl of soup and spoon. The red-haired man grabbed her arm and helped her sit on the ebony cushion, placing the meal on her lap.

"It's hot." He warned before taking a seat on the other couch.

"Thanks." She smiled at him. Her mind replayed images of how the two humans used what they called was silverware. Her hand lifted the silver spoon to her lips and lightly blew away the steam from the contents to eat.

"What is your name?" His voice was impassive as always.

"Kumori." She took another sip of the soup.

"Not the name," Kenshin paused to rephrase the sentence because he almost brought up 'we' and there was no more we with his wife gone. "Your real name instead of Kumori."

The raven-haired woman stopped eating and laid the spoon back in the bowl. Her eyes became somber as her head lowered a little. "I do not have no other name."

"Do you have any memories of your past?"

Kumori shook her head. "None of which I remember. I do not think I have a past."

Something within Kenshin rose and began to ache. It was a small feeling where he felt a little sorry for this woman. Sure he had a past, but it was bleak and miserable. At least he knew where he came from and all those sorts. She, on the other hand, had no real identity to who she was.

She looked up at the man with a sad smile. "It doesn't really matter to me because I have happy memories that you and Tomoe helped create with me."

For once in a long time, Kenshin's lip twitched upward a fraction into a small smile and his dull amber orbs lit up a little.

_'He's finally smiled.' _Kumori thought happily while her sapphire eyes lit up with joy and her smile widened.

The moment didn't last long before his face went passive when he broke eye contact and looked at the clock. It read 2:45 p.m. He rose from his seat and gathered his cellphone and keys before he went to the hooks where his coat hung from.

"We're leaving." He spoke while putting his black-leather trench coat and gathering his katana and wakizashi settled against the wall.

The raven-haired woman got to her feet slowly so not to feel pain in her abdomen and walked to the entrance of the door where Kenshin held it open. "Where are we going?"

"To see my boss."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black sports car pulled up in front of a ragged building. The area was in the bad part of Kyoto where many crimes happened. Kumori stepped out of the car and let her shoes settle onto the cement sidewalk as she pushed the door shut of the car. She warily eyed around the place. Many prostitutes dressed in an unholy manner, stood on street corners and bums were slumped against the buildinga up and down of the street. Trash carpeted the cracking cement streets and sidewalks. Gloomy gray clouds hovered above in the sky.

The sapphire-eyed woman glanced to the building in front of her when Kenshin went around the car and gave her a look that told her to follow him. The hitokiri knocked in a rhythm. At once the green steel door with paint hanging off it opened and let them in. The smell of smoke and liquor overpowered her nose. Blaring music assaulted her ears. She had to plug her nose from the digusting odors.

The crowd in front of them were mainly males drinking and smoking. Prostitutes clung to some of them laughing and flirting. A large billow of smoke floated above their heads with trails of swirl from lit cigarettes feeding it.

Kenshin bent his head next to her ear and said, "Stay close to me."

Kumori met with his amber eyes and nodded before he took lead with her close behind him as he manuvered through the crowd. She would get pushed and nudged, but was careful shield her healing wound.

Two men caught sight of the young woman with Kenshin and moved in front of him to block his path.

"Who's the pretty lady, Himura?" One of the tall, broad shouldered men asked as his black beady eyes skimmed Kumori.

"It's none of your business, Hiroko. Get out of my way." His voice was a low menacing tone. Demonic amber glared dangerously.

The second man named Yasuo made his way to the side of Kenshin and rubbed his stubbly jaw. "She's a beauty. We'll give you one thousand yen to have her for the night." He bent his shaggy head to the woman and spoke, "Hey there, sweetheart."

Kumori clutched to the back of the leather trench coat and dug her scrunched up face into his back from the putrid odor of the man's breath. Her heart was beating frantically.

Suddenly, there was a silver blade at the neck of Yasuo's neck. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open to see the weapon resting on Kenshin's shoulder with the sharpened edge against the man's skin. With a nudge from the katana, Yasuo walked backward to where his friend stood and both were moved aside with the blade. Both men stood in fear as the smaller one bore his eyes into them.

"Come near her again and I'll kill you." He seethed while sheathing his katana. His hand gently took hold of her arm and continued through the massive crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they finished climbing the stairs, the couple were directed by a strong built bodyguard through a corridor which held many doors on both sides. Sounds resonated from behind them. She turned her head when she saw a drunken man and a woman enter through one of the doors ahead of them. One thought came to mind at what was happening that made her face contort in disgust.

The little group stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. The large man guiding them knocked in a rhythm like Kenshin had done. A sound from the other side of the door indicated it was being unlocked and opened for them to enter. Whoever was holding the door bent his head in respect when the hitokiri appeared into the room.

As they walked across the room, the bodyguard departed them as the couple continued walking. Kumori could hear voices of a man and woman conversing one another.

"This is quite astounding. I've never seen anything like this." The male sounded very surprised.

"Believe me, Katsura-san, I was bewildered myself when I saw this under the microscope."

Kenshin deliberately cleared his throat and caught the attention of the two people by raising their heads. Kumori identified the woman as the doctor from the hospital. Her heart began to beat wildly as fear welled up in her.

"Is that her?" Katsura whispered to his woman companion.

"Yes, it is." Megumi answered.

The man dressed in a business suit rose from his chair. "Himura, it has been a while." He walked around the desk separating them and shook the redhead's hand.

"Hai." Kenshin agreed.

Katsura's eyes met with the woman standing a little behind the assassin. "You must be Kumori I've been hearing so much about."

He outstretched his arm with his hand open waiting for her. Kumori studied his face to see any deceit that would portray in his expression or eyes. When Kenshin noticed her hesitation, he gently nudged her with his elbow. She turned to look at the redhead and saw the expression he gave that said she could trust him. Kumori slowly clasped his hand and shook it.

Katsura lifted his gaze to the bodyguards and spoke a loud, "Leave us!"

They all bowed and exited the room.

"Can't have anyone hearing the information and leaking it out to one of our enemies." He returned back to his desk and started flipping through the file once more. "Kumori, it seems that you have animal blood mixed with yours. This is just extrodinary."

"Words just can't describe about this find." Megumi bent over and traced something on the paper with her finger. "The DNAs are in perfect alignment. There aren't any flaws at all."

He brought his gaze to Kenshin. "Himura, I do not believe we have even the technology to do this sort of thing. Do you believe she was made by one of our enemies?"

The red-haired man shrugged. "I don't know, but, I doubt it."

An idea came to mind. Katsura's eyes flickered to the woman. "Come here, young lady."

Kumori hesitated at first, but walked around the desk. Once she was there, the older man swished his chair around. She gave him a puzzled look when her eyes took sight of a strange machine. It had a square box and glass for a screen. Laid in front of it was some sort of rectangular object with different symbols on it, and to the right of it was a small moveable somewhat oval object with a tail spewing from the back.

He chuckled when he saw her expression. Gesturing with his hand towards the machine, he told her what it was. "This is called a computer. It holds many things in it."

Kenshin came to stand a little behind Kumori to inspect what his boss was doing.

"What are you doing, Katsura-san?" Megumi spoke while hovering his shoulder.

"You'll see." He started typing something which appeared on the screen. The sapphire-eyed woman was fascinated with this thing called a 'computer'.

"Kumori, let me see your hand for just a moment."

Unconsciously, her hand lifted and Katsura took her thumb. He pressed it against the screen onto a small, outlined box. A neon green light scanned it over. The leader removed her hand.

"This is a fingerprint of your thumb." Katsura started typing once more. "I remembered reading some files that I came across a couple years ago. There were some type of experiments that were going on way back before any of us were born. Scientists were trying to combine human and animal DNA. Many of which they failed."

Megumi pressed a hand to her mouth, completely shocked. "They were using innocent people as guinea pigs."

"Many of those people were convicts that were on death roe."

"That's still wrong. Nobody deserves to be used for such a gruesome experiment."

Kenshin's anger rose at what he was hearing. He couldn't understand why they were doing this to people.

"I've found it." All of them jumped at his excitement.

Megumi looked from him to the computer puzzled. "What?"

"I've found her death certificate." He began to read it but skimmed a few unnecessary parts. "Your real name, Kumori, is Kamiya Kaoru. Parents names are Koshijiro and Yukiko Kamiya. Birth date is June 6, 1959. Date of death is December 12, 1980. Cause of death is from a brain hemorrhage." Katsura turned to see the shocked expression on the woman's face. "Do you remember anything at all of your past?"

She numbly shook her head. "No."

"Since it's 2026 now, you would be," Megumi did the math in her head and gasped, "66 years old. Right now you're twenty and haven't aged a day since then."

"There is only one type of technology that could stop your aging. A cryogenic sleep chamber." Katsura turned back from the screen once more to face Kaoru because he knew the other two knew what it was. "What it does is put people in an unconscious state, or sleep for sometime before being woken up. From what I've heard, some type of sleeping gas seeps in from two small vents of either side putting someone to sleep after inhaling it. Unlike anesthesia where it puts you asleep for only a little while, this gas is much stronger. It can make you sleep for however long necessary. Then, there is a light freeze that builds up on your skin to slow from aging as well as inside your body." His fingers began rubbing his temples lightly, having a slight headache.

"How were you able to obtain this information when they didn't have computers back then?" Kenshin questioned.

"They did have computers, but not like as ours are today. Luckily, around the mid 70s, computers became a little more advanced and let doctors put files like these in the computers for easier access than simply storing them in file cabinets. They also take the fingerprints and blood work from all people." He rubbed his chin. "It seems that they took your memories away somehow or there was some injury to your head. There are a lot of questions that need to be answered here."

"Would you like to be called by your real name or the one you have right now?"

The woman thought for a moment before making her mind up. "I'd like to be called by my real name."

"If you'd like, Kaoru-san, I could get a team of mine to gather information of your past. You would like to learn who you were, right?" Katsura offered.

Kaoru stood there stunned for a moment before giving the man a hug. "Thank you, Katsura-san."

It was his turn to be shocked, but smiled and patted her back. "You're welcome."

They separated from each other.

"There is one thing I would like to know."

"What's that?"

"How did you turn from your wolf form to human?"

Kaoru thought for a moment, but was too embarrassed to say out loud and whispered it into Katsura's ear. His eyes softened when she told him.

When she pulled back, he gave her a small smile. "I see."

The man rose from his seat, went to a door on the right side of his desk, and opened it. He whispered something to a man and they both entered into the room. Kenshin looked at the tall, broad-shouldered man. Instantly, his demonic orbs glared at the brute approaching him with a devilish grin.

Katsura leaned near Kenshin and whispered. "Don't attack him. Let him attack you. I want to see something."

The redhead nodded cautiously and stepped in the open area of the room. Ryo grinned while waving two katanas in intricate movements.

"I hope your ready to die, Battousai. I've been waiting to get this chance for a long time." He charged at him with speed he could muster.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted in terror when Ryo's blade sliced his arm. She turned to Katsura. "You have to do something!"

"I wish I could, but I'm not skilled in anyway." He tried to sound convincing which somehow worked.

Someone came bursting through the door, and bent over with his hand resting on his knees, breathing heavily. Both Katsura and Megumi turned their heads to see who it was.

"I'm sorry, Katsura. I kinda slept in." The man kept panting.

"Sagara Sanosuke, where have you been?" Megumi fumed.

"Oh, lay off kitsune." He stood his full height, eyeing the battle. "Katsura,...,"

Katsura raised a hand to stop him from going to help his friend. "Don't you go and jump into the duel to help Kenshin. I want to see something."

As Kaoru watched the two, her heart began beating erratically. Anger and the need to protect came bubbling throughout her body. Suddenly, something inside her made the woman drop to all four. Her breathing became labored as her pupils dilated. The three people watched half in fear and half in awe. Kaoru's bones contracted and organs were being reshaped. Fangs and a long snout grew while claws extended from her nails. Black fur sprouted in a matter of seconds. A painful howl vibrated from her throat.

Once the transformation was complete, Megumi and the two men saw the ebony wolf. With a burst of incredible speed, she sped towards the man. Ryo and Kenshin had stopped instantly when they heard the haunting howl.

"What in the world was that?" He glanced here and there but never found anything. Just then, the man saw the dangerous creature jump over Kenshin's head. In a split second, as if time slowed down, he could see his own frightened reflection in the depths of those angry azure orbs. The fangs flashed from the light above.

Time sped up. The wolf zipped through the air. Her teeth snagged around his arm. Jaw tightening and teeth digging into his flesh, she snapped the bone in two. He yelled in pain and began struggling against her. She released him, letting the pathetic human run out the door.

Kaoru shifted her head. Incisors stained with blood gleamed brilliantly at the three people. Her legs started walking toward the group. They gazed at the wild beast with fear. Sanosuke placed his body protectively in front of Megumi who looked on terrorified.

Out of nowhere, Kenshin circled the wolf's neck with a restraining arm. Fingers grasped the luxurious, black-shaggy fur. Azure met with amber, reading the silent warning they gave her, she relaxed. He rose to his feet. The contracting of bones caught all of their attention. She transformed back into her human form. The woman felt weak and the pain of changing into different forms was very immense. Her knees buckled from beneath her and was about to fall when two strong arms caught her before she hit the hard ground.

Kenshin carefully gathered her in his arms and walked back to the group.

Kaoru opened her eyes to see them looking at her. "I'm sorry for scaring you. All of you think I'm a freak, don't you?"

Sanosuke was the first to talk with a big grin on his face and his eyes filled with astonishment. "That was unbelievable."

Her eyes grew wide with the excitement in his voice.

"Wow." That was the only thing could come from her mouth.

"That's what I had thought. It's caused by feeling.The need to protect Himura-san and I suppose anger was the key. It's feeling or emotions that drives the transformation." Katsura smiled. "My, I think I would have to replace Sano with her to be my bodyguard."

Sano switched his fuming gaze to Katsura. "What's that suppose to mean?"

His boss took out a cigar from his breast pocket and lit. He puffed at it a few times before letting the smoke slither from his lips and curling into the air. "That, my dear boy, means you might be out of a job." A grin crawled onto his face.

Sano paled. "What? I'm the best you've got."

"Yeah, best at coming to work late and sometimes cowering away when something happens."

Katsura and Megumi burst out laughing. He smacked Sanosuke's back which knocked the air from his lungs.

"You know I'm just kidding with you."

Sano crossed his arms and looked away angrily with a 'hmph'. "I knew you were playing."

"Whatever, Sano. With the way you paled like that, it looked like you were going to die from shock." Megumi said between giggles.

"Stuff it, kitsune."

Kaoru could feel a slight vibration in his chest. She fixed her gaze upon the Kenshin's face and saw a small smile and slight chuckle.

Katsura finished laughing and cleared his throat to quiet down the laughter. "You two haven't properly introduced yourselves to Kaoru."

"Hey, jou-chan. Sagara Sanosuke is the name." He playfully saluted with two fingers.

"Gomen, Kaoru-chan. I am Doctor Takani Megumi. We met back when you were in the hospital." She gave a little bow. "Which reminds me, I need to take a look at your wound, if you don't mind?"

When she nodded her head, the chocolate-eyed woman lifted the shirt just a bit and inspected the injury. "It's looking good. Just put alcohol on it so that it won't get infected." She pulled the shirt back in place.

Kaoru wasn't really paying attention to the doctor. Her eyes were glued to the strange way Sanosuke's hair stuck up in a row. She hadn't really payed any attention to it before but now it caught her interest. Something about it made her think.

_Buck. Buck. Buck. Buck. Buckaw!_

_'His hair looks like the top of those things called chickens.' _She thought for a moment. _'No, not a chicken.'_

_Cocka Doodle Dooooooo!_

The picture of a rooster flashed with his image and there was a perfect match.

A word slipped through her mouth without her even knowing it. "Tori-tama."

Everyone stopped at what they were saying or doing and tuned to her. She felt color creep to her cheeks since now she was center of attention.

"What was that you said, my dear?" Katsura questioned.

"It seems, Sano, she has already figured out your nickname." Kenshin spoke with his lips twitching upward.

"What! I haven't even known you for ten minutes, jou-chan, and already you're calling me names." He crossed his arms over his chest and made a hmph. "Megumi filled me in all this stuff while you were off in your own world. You're old enough to be my grandmother, tanuki."

Kaoru's eyebrows furrowed together in anger. Megumi interjected, "I would keep my mouth closed if I were you, unless you want to end up like that guy did."

Sano looked toward the woman still in Kenshin's arms. There, a slow, devilish grin made its way onto her pink lips and white teeth gleamed.

Instantly, Sano put up his hands defensively. "That's okay. I'd rather keep my arm intact." He jumped back behind Megumi for safety when he caught a mischeivious glint in those deep sapphire eyes. "I'm sorry, jou-chan. Please don't attack me."

Kaoru giggled with Megumi.

Katsura cleared his throat to get their attention. "Kamiya-san, I've decided that from this day on, you'll be under Himura-san's protection. From what I saw today, you are quite capable of fighting in your wolf form. You will accompany Kenshin on his assignments he receives as his partner."

Kenshin's face hardened. "No, Kat-...,"

His hand rose to stop him. "Each assignment gets more dangerous that the last one. You are going to need help with them. You will train Kaoru in her human form to attack and defend herself. I will not have any arguments. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai."

"Good." His brown gaze turned to the woman. "Would you like your own place to live or would you rather stay with, Himura?"

She bit her lip to think.

"Since Kaoru is under my protection, it will be easier for me to monitor her is she lived with me."

Megumi was excited. "Well, since this all settled then, it looks like Sano and I have a new friend."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin and Kaoru were in the black sports car, driving back to the apartment. They hadn't really spoken after leaving the bulding. She was in the passenger seat looking out the window watching the world pass by her. Her mind was on the 'friend' thing. She didn't exactly know the meaning, but knew it was something special.

Her gaze fell upon Kenshin, who was busy driving. "Kenshin, this _friend_ thing Megumi spoke of, are you and Sano friends?"

"Hai. Sano and I have known each other for sometime."

"What about Megumi, is she your friend?"

His amber eyes flickered to her before returning to the road. "No. I just met her when you were in the hospital."

She looked down and fiddled with her fingers from nervousness. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru slowed her rapidly beating heart. Her gaze went to his form once more.

"Do you consider me a friend?"

The question took Kenshin by surprise. Did he consider her as his friend? He had befriended the wolf and trusted her with his and his wife's life. She had never failed once to protect either of them. Especially, with today. Although he could've handled Ryo easily, Katsura had said not to do anything and let the man attack. Kaoru had came and protected him. Though they had different forms, they both shared the same mind and soul. So it didn't make a difference. He still trusted her with his life and considered her a friend.

He turned to her and saw hope in her eyes. "Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think about that chapter? It turned out to be longer than I had anticipated. Took me a whole week to finish. Well, I won't be updating for a while because I'm going vacation to Philidelphia to visit my aunt and her kids. I haven't seen them in so long. I really miss them. I'm going to be gone for like eight days. Well I hope you enjoed this chapter.

Britt


	10. A Liittle Bonding

----------------------Preivew from last chapter----------------------

Kenshin and Kaoru were in the black sports car, driving back to the apartment. They really hadn't spoken after leaving the building. She was in the passenger seat looking out the window, watching the world pass by her. Her mind was on the 'friend' thing. She didn't exactly know the meaning, but knew it was something special.

Her gaze fell upon Kenshin, who was busy driving. "Kenshin, this _friend_ thing Megumi spoke of, are you and Sano friends?"

"Hai. Sano and I have known each other for sometime."

"What about Megumi, is she your friend?"

His amber eyes flickered to her before returning to the road. "No. I just met her when you were in the hospital."

She looked down and fiddled with her fingers from nervousness. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru slowed her rapidly beating heart. Her gaze went to his form once more.

"Do you consider me a friend?"

The question took Kenshin by surprise. Did he consider her as his friends? He had befriended the wolf and trusted her with his and his wife's life. She had never failed once to protect either of them. Especially, with today. Although he could've handled Ryo easily, Katsura had said not to do anything and let the man attack. Kaoru had came and protected him. Though they had different forms, they both shared the same mind and soul. So it didn't make a difference. He still trusted her with his life and considered her a friend.

He turned to her and saw hope in her eye. "Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FENIKKUSU:ALittle Bonding **

Enishi strolled briskly into the laboratory equipped with different technology. The huge room was dark, but dimly lit from blinking and flashing of an encore of lights. He slowly came to a halt as he eyed the many liquid-filled glass tubes holding experiments the scientists were conducting. The white-haired man placed a hand on one of the containers with a living being inside it, white suction cups on its bare skin and a little gas mask to help it breathe. Beeps of heart monitors and other equipment resounded throughout the room. He followed the cluster of bubbles float to the top from the oxygen mask.

He was once in this same position. In the same glass container that was in front of him now. The experiment, a guinea pig subjected to horrifying and painful experiments. His own kind had made him into something. Something that was not quite man or animal, but a new kind of species. A beast. A somewhat of a hybrid. Unnatural.

_'Despicable humans.'_ He thought seethingly. Just like many of the people experimented on, he was human. Taken from the life he had once known and given him another. Another he embraced with open arms. His past life was nothing but bleak and miserable. His only family taken away by Battousai and marrying his sister, Tomoe. He would find her again along with his wolf. _'That's one thing those pathetic humans gave that I have gratitude for. I was reborn.'_

After breaking his container a few years ago, he'd killed the head scientist in charge and took over the secret organization. Instead of being the experiment, he became the experimenter. Recent research and study, Enishi discovered a more sufficient and much quicker way for the successful project. As soon as this new breed of animorphs grew and thrived, he was going to build an army of his own kind to take over this country and in time, the world. They would eradicate the filthy and stinking humans and this new species could domniate this earth.

Enishi left the container and walked to a pair of men bowing to him. He stopped in front of them, his menacing light blue eyes skimmed over the two from his tinted sunglasses.

"Where is she?"

Dr. Tachima quickly answered, "Yukishiro-sama, I have located the wolf in an apartment in the downtown area. The apartment building itself is at this address." His shaky hand outstretched before him. The silver-haired man plucked it from the scientist and let his eyes roam over the paper. "You were right, Yukishiro-sama, Battousai has her."

Enishi looked down at the two men and a slow smile crept its way to his lips. "Go get my katana and round a few men together. We're going to pay a visit to Hitokiri Battousai."

------------------------------------------------------

The door of the small apartment shattered into pieces, scattering all over the floor. Men dressed in black armor ran in first with machine guns, poised to capture or shoot anything. Enishi carefully sauntered over the broken wood and eyed the apartment. It was not empty. Furniture were still in place and seemed to have not been touched for sometime.

A couple of men scouting the rest of the rooms came back. All of them saluted as Enishi approached.

"Sir, there are no residents presently living here."

Enishi snarled in frustration and turned, swinging his arm to smash an ebony lamp. The doctor that had entered the apartment stood in fear as his boss turned to him with his face contorted in pure rage.

"It took you all this time to just to find them and now, when I'd finally thought they were in my grasp, we come up empty handed." He slowly approached the shorter man with gleaming eyes. "You failed me, Tachima. Battousai no longer lives here anymore."

Dr. Tachima's body stood bolted to the floor, paralyzed with fear. "Enishi-san, please, it took longer than I had anticipated to break the codes to discover where Battousai lived. The Ishin Shishi are very careful to keep...,"

"I do not deal well with failures, Tachima. I told what would happen if you failed me again."

Suddenly, the cracking of bones, fur and claws growing, once a man was now a beautiful white, blue-eyed wolf. His mouth pulled back into a snarl, revealing gleaming white incisors. The man's eyes grew wide as the creature leapt at him, grasping his throat and knocking him to the carpeted floor. The other men stood, their bodies rigid and stiff, watched and heard the horrifying scream and tearing of flesh in front of them.

Once the vicious scene ended, bones crackled and popped again, the wolf turning into the stunning man. Enishi glared at the mauled body of the doctor. Crimson dripping from the side of his mouth was wiped away with his gloved hand. He spat the rest of the metallic liquid onto the floor.

"I'll just have to locate my sister and my wolf myself, then." The blue-eyed male faced a few guards. "Clean this mess. We're leaving."

They saluted and immediately got to work at the order given to them while Enishi exited through the door and into the hallway. He pressed a button for the elevator, waiting for it to arrive to the floor he was on.

_'I will find you, my Kaoru.' _He entered the open doors and turned to have a smile. _'Just you wait. I'll make sure Battousai never takes you or my sister away from me again.'_

The doors slid together as the elevator went down.

------------------------------------------------------

Two days later after the meeting, Katsura had given his top assassin a few weeks off so that he could care for his companion and train her.

Kenshin was sitting on an ebony recliner cleaning and polishing his swords. Kaoru sat on the leather couch facing the big screen television. Instead of watching the pictured box, she glanced at him once in a while. She was intrigued by how he moved with precise and graceful movements. The slide of his hand with a cloth down the shapened silver blade and the sheathing of the wakizashi as he turned his attention to his other sword.

Kenshin knew she was watching him. For the past two days he'd been feeling a little awkward around the new form of his companion. He didn't know how to feel or act around her. She was like a stranger to him. Knowing that she and the wolf were the same being brought some comfort, but now she could talk and walk like a human. Oddly enough, for some strange reason, he didn't feel so...alone anymore.

Kaoru sensed his discomfort when he was around her. She didn't want him to feel like that. The young woman had a hard time dealing with it herself in this new form. Sometimes she felt like she was invading his home, his life. Not being able to take much more, she turned to him.

"Kenshin, would you feel more comfortable if I were to turn back to the wolf?"

Kenshin abruptly stopped the cleaning of his blade, the question catching him off guard. He lifted amber eyes to sapphire. There was a sort of sorrow in them. An unfamiliar ache in his chest started blooming at her question. A small part of him wanted the wolf back but the rest needed that human companionship. He'd been in isolation so long, away from his own kind that he longed for the presence of another he could trust. The red-haired man would get use to her and accept for who and what she was.

Just when he opened his mouth to answer, there was a light knocking on the door. Both turned to it. Kenshin rose from his seat with the katana in hand, ready for anything just in case. His senses picked up a slight ki, nothing threatening. All his years of fighting had taught him not to trust the simplest looking people that did not look harmful. He gave he a silent warning to be prepared and to stay where she was. The woman nodded her head in understanding and watched as he quietly traveled to the door. Kenshin looked through the peep hole and rolled his amber eyes, giving an annoyed grunt not wanting any visitors as he placed his hand upon the scanner mounted next to the door on the wall. It made a sound and unlocked it. He stepped back as the door swung open.

Megumi gave a startled gasp, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Himura-san, you scared me half to death. I came over to see how Kaoru is doing and to check her wound." Her eyes roamed a little over his form. He was dressed in a navy-blue turtle neck and black slacks with his hair tied into a high ponytail. His amber eyes gleaming and the now cross-shaped scar on his left cheek accentuated his hard facial features. A hint of pink crept to her cheeks and looked away.

Kenshin demonic eyes narrowed a fraction, not paying attention to her scrutiny. "How did you know where I lived?" His tone brought a chill down her spine.

The doctor felt uncomfortable under his hard gaze. She entwined her fingers so not to start playing with them.

"Katsura-san wanted me to check on Kaoru. He gave me the location."

Kaoru, hearing the familiar feminine voice, emerged to stand next to the assassin. A smile appeared on her face.

"Hello, Takani-san." She bowed slightly.

Her smile seemed to ease Megumi's discomfort and returned one of her own. "Hello, Kaoru-san. I came over to check your wound."

Kaoru wasn't sure if she was allowed to let the doctor inside so she lifted her gaze to Kenshin. He seemed to read the silent question and stepped aside, letting the woman in. He peered into the lighted hallway and scanned the area for movement or another ki other than the ones he recognized as his neighbors that also worked for the Ishin Shishi. Not sensing anyone, he closed the door and watched as the two women entered the livingroom.

Megumi turned to Kenshin. "Do you have a private room we could use?"

"Down the hall to the left."

She thanked him and gently took hold of Kaoru's hand. The sapphire-eyed woman glanced at Kenshin. She looked apprehensive. He strolled to her, putting a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be here. She won't do anything." The sound of his voice, so gentle against her ear, helped her relax. He nodded towards the doctor and gazed as they disappeared into the hallway. He resheathed his katana, setting it on the couch.

_'I'm sort of thankful Takani-san came over. It would've been awkward to answer Kaoru's question.' _He thought as he heaved a sigh and shook his head. There were already too many things on his mind to think about..

"Maybe cooking something will clear my mind a little."

------------------------------------------------

The two women sat on the bed of the guestroom. While Megumi went through her medical kit to get whatever she needed, her patient fidgeted with her fingers feeling nervous. She did not quite trust the woman to be in the same room with but she didn't want to hurt her feelings and said nothing.

"Kaoru, lift up your shirt for me." She obediently did what she was told. Slender fingers gently peeled the large bandage until the area of the wound appeared. A small gasp escaped from between Megumi's lips as she saw nothing. No wound. Not even a blemish of it ever being there. Just smooth ivory skin.

"Unbelieveable. Your completely healed."

To make sure she wasn't halluncinating, she ran her thumb over the soft tissue. Wide chocolate eyes looked at her.

"Is that bad?" Kaoru asked, rather urgently.

Megumi shook her head and cleared her throat. "No, it means it's good, even wonderful. There's no sign of infection or a scar. It's like there wasn't even an injury."

_'I would have to share this information with Katsura-san. This is remarkable.'_

The female doctor decided to change the subject. "Do you like Himura-san?" She started putting her supplies back into the kit.

Kaoru tilted her head, clearly confused. "What do you mean _like?_"

Megumi put a finger to her chin while she thought of a definition for the 'like' she was talking about. "What do you feel towards him? A friend or a lover?"

The raven-haired woman was taken a back by the question. "Um...,"

Before she could answer, Megumi spotted a photo on the dresser. She crossed the distance and picked up to study it. She knew Kenshin and Kaoru were in there because she was the wolf sitting in front of the couple, but not the woman standing with the redhead's arm around her.

Turning around to face her, she spoke while looking at the picture. "Who is this young woman?"

Kaoru looked away, tears forming in her beautiful eyes. "She is someone we lost a few months ago. Now that it's just Kenshin and I," She paused. "He's all I have left and I'm going to keep the promise I made to Tomoe."

Megumi raised her eyes from the picture to settle upon the woman. "That's her name, Tomoe? What promise did make to her?"

"Just before she died, she told me to take care of Kenshin and to protect him. I agreed to do it."

"What was Tomoe to Kenshin?"

"Tomoe was Kenshin's wife."

_'I never knew Himura-san had a wife.'_

"What...," Her question was stopped when Kaoru held up a hand.

"Please, I don't want to talk about this." She rubbed her teary eyes and sighed to relieve some of the feelings that arose.

Megumi stood abruptly and bowed low. "Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san. I did not mean to pry and cause you pain."

Kaoru waved it off and shrugged before smiling. "It's alright, Megumi-san. You were just curious."

The doctor shook her head sitting back down on the bed and wrapping an arm around her slender shoulders. "No, it's not alright. It wasn't any of my business to know. I assume this happened a little recently."

She nodded numbly.

"Well, if ever you feel the need to talk to someone about it, I'm here to listen. You can't keep all this bottled up inside. How do you expect to help Kenshin cope with this if you haven't yet?"

The question caught her off guard. This had her mind thinking. How was she going to help Kenshin get better if she was still dwelling on it?

"You're right, Takani-dono. I'll talk to you when I'm up to it."

Megumi grinned satisfyingly. "Good. Just call me, Megumi. We're friends now, Kaoru. Using my last name makes me sound old."

She made a face that had Kaoru giggling. "Arigatou, Megumi."

"No problem."

------------------------------------------------

They emerged into the livingroom and smelled the wonderful aroma in the air. Both turned to see Kenshin working his magic in the kitchen. Kaoru walked Megumi to the door with the assassin behind her, wiping his hands in a towel and flipping it on his shoulder.

The doctor turned around when she entered the hallway. "Just consider what I said okay, Kaoru?"

"I will, Megumi, and, thank you."

"My pleasure. I'll see you later. Bye."

Kaoru waved as she watched her friend disappear around the corner.

Kenshin looked down at her with an arched eyebrow. "What were you two talking about?"

She brought her gaze to him, smiling brightly. "Nothing, just bonding."

With that, the sapphire-eyed woman walked back into the apartment leaving behind a confused Kenshin. He shrugged it off and closed the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------

I know there isn't much action in here but I've been pretty generous with the exciting stuff. I just took it easy in this chapter a little. I promise the next chapter will be good. Until then, sayonara.

Britt


	11. The Start of Training

----------Preview from last chapter----------------------------

They emerged into the livingroom and smelled the wonderful aroma in the air. Both turned to see Kenshin working his magic in the kitchen. Kaoru walked Megumi to the door with the assassin behind her, wiping his hands in a towel and flipping it on his shoulder.

The doctor turned around when she entered the hallway. "Just consider what I said okay, Kaoru?"

"I will, Megumi, and thank you."

"My pleasure. I'll see you later. Bye."

Kaoru waved as she watched her friend disappear around the corner.

Kenshin looked down at her with an arched eyebrow. "what were you two talking about?"

She brought her gaze to him, smiling brightly. "Nothing, just bonding."

With that, the sapphire-eyed woman walked back into the apartment, leaving behind a confused Kenshin. He shrugged it off and closed the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FENIKKUSU: The Start of Training**

Tomoe came running in to the open. She went in front of Mashiro, trying to stop the dagger from going anywhere. Just as she came between them, Kenshin raised his katana, intending to slash his enemy, but instead, he got them both. He stared on in shock at what he had done and swiftly caught before she hit the ground. Blood seeped out of her, staining him and the snow even more.

"Koishii, w-why?" Tears began to well in his eyes and rolled down mixing with the blood on his face and landing on her cheek.

"Because anata, I love you and I didn't want to see you die." She smiled weakly.

Delicate fingers curled around the handle of the dagger and lifted it to his face. The short, silver blade sank into his skin and moved her hand down, making a cut overlapping her old love made. Kenshin didn't even flinch when the dagger dug into his cheek.

"That is my gift to you. I'm sorry...my love...," Exhaling, her hand fell from his cheek to the snow while her eyes closed forever.

"Tomoe, don't leave me." He tried shaking her awake but she never come to.

"TOMOE!" His anguish cry echoed through the grey sky.

--------------------------------------------------

In the guestroom, Kaoru awoke to a yell. Her sapphire orbs traveled around the dark room, landing upon the digital clock sitting on a small table next to the bed. It was three o'clock in the morning.

Her mind triggered to the owner of the voice. _'Kenshin.' _

Rising from her bed, she swiftly threw the covers from her and ran to his room down the hall where she flung the door open. Eyes accomodating to the dark, she gazed as Kenshin was thrashing about a little in his bed. Sauntering until reaching his bedside, she watched as beads of perspiration coated his face in a nice sheen, his jagged, crimson bangs sticking to curve the shape of his cheeks and forehead. His head would swing side to side and still for a moment. Eyebrows narrowed, causing a crease between them. His lips pulled back in a snarl, but then frowned. The expressions the redhead made went from rage and sorrow, to grief-stricken. Glistening tears rolled down from the corners of his tightly closed eyes.

"Tomoe,...Tomoe." He moaned her name in a mournful voice

She had tears of her own swimming in her eyes. Her heart broke at not being able to do anything. She knew he would have nightmares but not to the extent to where he would cry out.

His hand outstretched into the air, moving around as if searching for something. Azure eyes followed and saw the purple shawl folded neatly on a little wooden stand next to the bed. Kaoru took it into her hand and brought it up to her nose, smelling it, but there was no more scent of the white plums. It had faded away over time. Her eyes became somber at the scentless shawl.

_'The smell is gone. I don't know if it will be able to comfort him without Tomoe's scent.' _

Giving it a try, she held it out so that his reaching hand caught it and brought the shawl to his face. Kaoru noted that he looked like a little child, wanting his favorite possession. He seemed to figure out that there was no comforting scent to help ease the nightmare away. His expression turned into anger and turned the other way, leaving the piece of fabric on the bed and having his back facing her.

The young woman heard his breathing become ragged. He turned to lay on his back, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly, knuckles fading into a ghostly white. His jaw setting, making his teeth grit together.

Hesitantly, her hand reached to gently graze over his cheek. He seemed to settle down a little. She pulled back her hand and grabbed a few tissues from the box next to the lamp. Kaoru leaned forward, lightly swept them across his forehead, crimson bangs being moved away. She rubbed the rest of the perspiration away from his face before throwing it into the trash can.

Once satisfied, the raven-haired woman straightened the ravaged blanket to place over his body, tucking it under his arms until it covered most of his clothed chest. Hearing his breathing stable now and seeing his calm form, Kaoru turned to leave when the man called her past name, freezing her in place with wide eyes.

"Kumori." Kenshin moved to lay on his side, his hand roaming over the empty space on the bed. Her eyes shifted to the sleeping man and softened immediately. He was looking for the wolf.

Kaoru slipped into the hallway. Closing her eyes for a moment, she concentrated, wanting to comfort Kenshin. In her body, she felt the change take place. Her organs began to reshape. It was a funny feeling and didn't hurt very much from the other times she transformed. But then the cracking of bones began, she gritted her teeth to help block the pain.

Once the change was complete, Kaoru opened her eyes. She noticed that the pain seemed to dull a little each time she turned from one form to another. Her body was becoming accustomed to shape-shifting.

Trotting back into the room, the wolf gracefully jumped on the bed. As soon she did, a large, calloused hand brushed over her luxurious black fur. His arm wrapped around the animal's thick neck, pulling her down to lie next to him. The redhead scooted closer to its shaggy body, burying his head to smell the sweet scent of jasmine emitting from the creature. Kaoru, seeing that he was content and sleeping deeply, rested her head in the crook of his neck. Yawning, the wolf dozed away to join the human in a restful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Morning light crept in through the closed curtains to stream over the man's face, gradually warming it with the sun's rays. Kenshin stirred, his blue eyes slowly fluttering open. Turning to light, he winced at the brightness of it and had to squint, the light stinging his eyes. Glancing at the digital clock, it read 7:31. Sitting up, he winced at the growing headache. He rubbed a hand over his face, fingers running through his bangs.

When his other arm, helping him to support himself in the sitting position, brushed against something soft and furry, he instantly froze and shifted his gaze to the sleeping wolf next to him. He arched an eyebrow.

_'What is she doing in my bed?' _He thought silently as he carefully moved off the bed on the other side of the creature as to not disturb her. Kenshin walked around so that he gazed at the wolf. _'Why and how did Kaoru transform on her own? I thought Katsura-san said she had to at least have a purpose or an emotion to change.' _

Thinking started to agitate the headache into becoming bigger. He sighed, roughly running fingers through his long hair and leaving the room to go into the kitchen. Kenshin poured himself some orange juice in a glass and popped two aspirin into his mouth before drinking the liquid.

After he was done, the redhead saw the wolf slowly entering the living room, somewhat cautiously. Keen eyes stared at the awkward movements the animal made. He could see how she looked uncomfortable right now. He couldn't blame her. The assassin felt the same way as well.

His cool blue eyes met hers as she sat on her hindquarters. He came around from the kitchen and took a few steps toward her, but stopping a couple of feet. Her ears settled to the back of her head as she looked directly into his hard gaze.

"What were you doing in my room?" His tone was soft, but cool.

Kaoru took the liberty to change into her human form. Feeling a bit dizzy, she wobbled a little. Kenshin, seeing how she swayed, went to her and steadied the woman with his hand circling her arm gently but firmly. When he saw fit she could stand on her own, his grip loosened and his hand slowly settled to his side.

"Now, answer my question."

The woman looked away, her hand coming up to rub against her arm. "I heard you cry out and it woke me up. When I went to check on you, Kenshin, you were thrashing in your bed. It looked like you were having a bad nightmare. I thought giving you the shawl would help ease it since," Kaoru paused, afraid if she said the rest, it would make him sad.

"Since it smells like Tomoe." Kenshin finished, a barely visible pink brushed his cheeks. His gaze hardened into a steely blue. "How would you know that?"

She hesitantly looked up and saw the soft pink hue tainting his face. It almost made a smile surface to her face but she bit the side of her cheek, the pain helping the surfacing smile to dissolve. "During those first few months, I used it to comfort myself when you would go on one of your assignments. It helped," She didn't finish, knowing it would make Kenshin feel guilty and seem that she was placing all the blame upon him.

Before he could do anything, she shook her head and sighed, looking away once more. "Her scent on the shawl has faded and you didn't seem to calm at all because I think you knew there wasn't any smell to it anymore." She skipped the part where she had touched his cheek. "You seemed to calm down within a few minutes and I assumed you went back to sleep. But, before I could go back into the guestroom, you started calling for me in my old name. That's when I decided to turn into my wolf form and laid beside you."

"But why?" His voice had somewhat softened.

Kaoru gulped before answering. "I thought, with my presence as the wolf, I could comfort you somehow from the nightmare."

Kenshin's eyes seemed to become a soft to a beautiful blue. He hadn't known this human form of her for long and already she was putting him first before her with comforting him than herself. Thinking back now, even when she was the wolf, Kaoru had always been there for him to comfort him. He'd been too selfish to think about her and how she needed to be consoled as well. He'd been thinking how he was the only one that lost someone he loved, completely ignoring the only other being that he knew loved and missed Tomoe. He left her to heal her own broken heart. Kenshin remembered doing that same thing in a similar event when they were in the cottage. She was bleeding to death from a bullet wound in her shoulder. He'd been so caught up in his wife's that he completely neglected her. He felt a pull at his heart, knowing a lot of guilt and shame was now weighing heavily upon his shoulders.

Kaoru shifted her gaze to her linked hands. She bowed low, ebony hair cascading over a shoulder.

"Gomen nasai. I will not do it again."

Kenshin's eyes widened a fraction. She was actually apologizing for trying to comfort him?

He shook his head, sighing. His hand traveled to under her chin, index finger gently lifting her gaze to meet his.

"You shouldn't apologize for something like that."

Sapphire eyes widened. "But,"

The redhead shook his head. "The one that should be apologizing is me. You were only trying to comfort me. I realized right now that since Tomoe's death, I haven't taken into account your feelings at all. For that, I am truly sorry."

"Kenshin, I understand. You knew her longer than I did. Her death had more of an impact on you than it did me."

"It does not matter. She was a part of your life as much as she was mine and it would affect you as much." The young man offered her a little smile before turning to walk into the kitchen. He took a pot hanging over him and grabbed a few other utensils. "How about we eat some food? We have a big day today."

Kaoru's eyes lit up at the mention of food and took a seat on a stool near the counter to watch him whip something up.

--------------------------------------------------

Later on that day, they arrived at a building located near the main headquarters. As Kenshin and Kaoru entered, she saw that it looked like a normal business coporation. There were people dressed in suit attire carrying suitcases while others went here and there with whatever they had to do. Telephones rang off the hook as a receptionist answered them, well-dressed women walked around with their heels clicking the floor, and security guards keeping an ever watchful eye.

They didn't have to pass through security when Kenshin showed his identification and the guards bowed, letting them go through a little gate one of them opened for the two people.

Kaoru leaned to somewhat whisper to her companion. "Kenshin, I thought you said we were going to a training facility. This doesn't really look like one the way you described it."

"There is one just beyond those doors." He nodded to a pair of twin steel doors. "This building is actually where our main funds is done. We do a lot of business like selling insurance to other companies and people, combining corporations with ours, and other things. I don't know why Katsura-san insisted on having a training room in a place like this."

Sapphire looked up at him as they stopped to the receptionist's desk. "Do all these people work for the Ishin Shishi?"

Mesmerizing amber gazed upon the suit-clad woman sitting behind the counter. "Tell Katsura-san we're here."

The brunette blushed as she saw his eyes on her and complied. "R-Right away, Himura-san."

Kenshin turned and leaned against the granite, his golden hues making eye contact with azure and making sure to keep his voice low enough so that only she could hear. "Yes, but they think they're working for a corporation called the Ishin Shishi Corp., not the real deal."

"Who do all these people really think you are?"

"As Katsura's top bodyguard."

"H-Himura-san, he says you can go up now."

Kenshin nodded to the receptionist and began walking with Kaoru behind him toward the steel doors. With a mournful groaning, the doors opened themselves. Both strolled past the security guards as they bowed to them. They traveled through a labryinth of hallways until they reached the entrance to the large training hall.

As the two companions walked, the raven-haired woman took in the sight before her. There were many things from different weapons to men practice fighting one another. Large yellow square mats, the size of half of a football field, were lying on the carpeted floor where the men were standing on. The people wore from sweatpants to muscle shirts, sweat soaking into the cottons. Most were broad-shouldered beasts that would consider her a dwarf compared to their height and size.

Sano, who was holding up hand pads for a man as he was punching them, saw the two coming towards him, let another take over. He grabbed a towel and wiped his perspirated face and neck with it as they came near. He took in the site of Kenshin first.

His friend had his crimson locks tied back in its usual high ponytail. Clothing the man's form consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt tucked into slightly baggy, dark-blue jeans with a little fade on the front thigh area. A belt was looped around his waist as well. His feet fitted with a pair of nice shoes.

He had to admit Kenshin could look really sharp sometimes. His gaze fell upon the girl walking beside the redhead. She wore a nice light blue jogging suit which hugged her rather curvy body, courtesy of Megumi and her raven hair pulled back like Kenshin's. The young woman was looking more refreshed from the last time he'd seen her.

Sanosuke greeted them with a smile. "Oi, Kenshin and jou-chan. What're you two doing here?"

Kenshin made a curt nod. "Kaoru is starting training today."

Chocolate eyes looked down at Kaoru. "Really? Don't you still have to heal from that wound?

"She's healed already."

Sano's eyebrows rose. "That quick? Wow! Maybe the next time I get injured, I'll have kitsune take care of me next time. Well, let's get started. Follow me."

He turned, throwing the dirty towel into a large hamper near the wall and walked with the two behind him to a clear area with a large mat in place on the floor. The men that were training saw Kaoru and started whistling while others made cat calls.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Come here, sugar. Let me get them digits."

"Sway them hips, mama."

Kaoru turned a bright red at their calls and howling. Feeling a little uneasy, she moved closer to Kenshin, who wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders, bringing her under the protection of his shoulder. Anger rising within him, he brought the full force of his glaring amber orbs upon the group and immediately all felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand.

"Get back to what you were doing!" His voice was an imperious command which none of them disobeyed and scrambled back to training.

The little group arrived to the far corner of the room.

"Sagara-san, who were those men?"

"Just call me Sano. You don't need to be all polite." He flashed her a smile which made a pink hue appear on her cheeks. "They are just some of the body guards I train. I'm in charge of Katsura's security. I mostly teach them hand to hand combat, but with some other weapons as well."

"Will you be training me?"

"On some things, but mostly Kenshin will be. Take off your shoes and jacket. You'll be working up a sweat." Sanosuke went to retrieve a suitable weapon for her hanging on the walls.

Kaoru slipped her shoes off and settled them together near the mat. While unzipping the little jacket, Kenshin came to stand by her side.

"Here, I'll hold on to it." He took it from her outstretched hand while she thanked him and moved onto the mat. Kenshin pulled a seat up so that he could watch.

The tall man came back with a weapon in hand. "The first thing I make new recruits train with is a bokken."

For some unknown reason, Kaoru's eyes were glued to it. Something inside was screaming for her to take hold of it, so she did when the man handed it to her. An image of a little girl and a dark-haired man flashed through her mind at lightning speed, but it was gone before she could grasp to see what it was.

"Oi, jou-chan, you listening?" Sano asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kaoru blinked, rising to meet his gaze. "Huh?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. Let me see a good swing."

She nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. An unknown feeling came over her which brought her mind to peace. Out of nowhere, a strong male voice spoke in her mind.

_"You must put your heart and soul into the swing, Kaoru. Your only thought should be to protect those who are weaker from people who harm others. Now, show me."_

Kaoru opened her narrowed eyes and swung with all her might. "HAAA!"

A small pull of wind ruffled Sanosuke's hair as he gazed on in disbelief. Even Kenshin looked at her wide-eyed.

When Kaoru straightened, she couldn't believe herself. She actually knew how to use this weapon and that male voice. Where in the world had that come from and why did it feel familiar to her?

"Bravo, Kaoru." All attention went upon Katsura as he entered the training facility, clapping. "Very good for not practicing for over forty years."

Sano arched a brow. "Sir, she's not a beginner?"

"No, she's not."

The body guard scratched his head like a confused monkey. "Mind explaining?"

"Well, my research group that I'd put together a few days ago found that Kaoru's father, Kamiya Koshijiro, used to own a dojo during the early 1960s to mid 1980s."

Kaoru tilted her head. "What's a dojo?"

"It was a school for training in Japanese arts of self-defense. From what we've gathered, he used to teach the students he had the Kamiya Kasshin Style. Very well known throughout Tokyo and other areas in Japan to be a very skilled swordsman." He looked towards Kaoru. "The teaching of the sword technique was to protect others...,"

"Without killing the enemy." She finished slowly, her gaze turning to somewhere else.

"Precisely. I figured your father would've taught you when I saw you execute the swing. You were his only child and he would've wanted to pass down the sword techinque to future generations." He switched his gaze to Sano. "Sagara, please continue. I would like to see what more Kaoru remembers about the Kamiya Kasshin Style."

Sanosuke nodded and went to grab a bokken while Katsura pulled a chair next to Kenshin.

Golden orbs settled on the older man. "Sir, when did you find this information?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Isn't there business to be taken care of? You say you're always busy."

"Nah. I just say that so I can play hookie with the secretaries. Besides, I've got other people to handle the work load, so I'm free most of the time." Katsura grinned widely at his top assassin.

_'And here I thought he was a hardworking businessman. He's nothing but a lazy man chasing after women.' _Kenshin rolled his eyes and turned back to the upcoming match.

Sanosuke returned to stand a little ways from the young woman. "Let's begin with your blocking."

Kaoru stood there, not sure what to do and her heart starting to thump violently against her chest. She looked towards Kenshin for help.

The redhead read her silent plea and faced his boss. "Shouldn't you at least let her get used to this first?"

Katsura shook his head, his eyes glued ahead of him. "Sorry, Himura, but I can't. I'm on a very tight schedule with her. Her first assignment with you will be coming up in a few weeks. The man you'll be assassinating has some big plans unfolding and I need both of you ready to take him out before anything happens."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed a fraction. "What kind of plans?"

"I'll brief you on it the night before the mission."

"But, with her remembering the Kamiya Kasshin Style and teaching of it, wouldn't that present a problem for any mission since we are required to assassinate those whom we've been assigned to?"

"Yes, that would present a problem." Katsura rubbed his chin, thinking for any solutions. "Well, we'll just have to deal with that another time. Right now we're trying to help Kaoru remember."

Kenshin sighed before turning to the scene in front of him.

Sanosuke swung his bokken sideways in a slow movement so that Kaoru could get used to blocking his attacks. At first, when she started, the raven-haired woman was apprehensive on what to do next, but as time went on, her body became relaxed and quickly she began to loosen up. Her swings were more fluent and graceful and her dodging becoming accurate. Sanosuke had to speed up his strikes since she was becoming more skilled by the minute.

Seeing fit that she was ready to go to the next level, Sano stopped, smiling. "Geez, you catch on fast."

"Hm. Very impressive." Katsura spoke, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat with one leg crossing the other.

Raising his weapon and contracting his body into a stance, he spoke, his face turning serious. "Alright, jou-chan. I think it's time we step it up to another level. Get ready."

Keen amber eyes analyzed the way Kaoru's body gleamed with perspiration, heaving in breaths of air. Her form shaking. She was already exhausted from just that little exercise. After being asleep for over forty years, her body got use to not doing these exercises.

Kenshin turned to his boss, keeping his tone neutral. "Katsura, she's not used to this type of work out yet. Her body is already exhausted. Kaoru needs to re-train herself properly."

The older man raised a hand, signaling to Sanosuke to stop before they could engage into a duel. Dark eyes switched his gaze toward the assassin. "And you can train her within that little amount of time of the assignment?"

The redhead nodded.

Katsura studied him for a moment or two until he finally spoke. "Fine, Himura. I expect her to be able to fully defend herself and be able to handle any weapon."

--------------------------------------------------

I'm very sorry everyone for not updating in a while. I've been swamped with projects and finals and thank goodness I got them all done. I was studying like crazy. Well anywayz, arigatou for being so patient for the update. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated to royal bluekitsune, one of my most loyal readers. Keep up with the good work and people, read her stories. She's a magnificent writer and her stories ROCK!

Love,

Britt


	12. Failure

------------------------------Preview from last chapter------------------------------------------

Keen amber eyes analyzed the way Kaoru's body gleamed with perspiration, heaving in breaths of air. Her form shaking. She was already exhausted from just that little exercise. After being asleep for over forty years, her body got use to not doing these exercises.

Kenshin turned to his boss, keeping his tone neutral. "Katsura, she's not used to this type of work out yet. Her body is already exhausted. Kaoru needs to re-train herself properly."

The older man raised a hand, signaling to Sanosuke to stop before they could engage into a duel. Dark eyes switched his gaze toward the assassin. "And you can train her within that little amount of time of the assignment?"

The redhead nodded.

Katsura studied him for a moment or two until he finally spoke. "Fine, Himura. I expect her to be able to fully defend herself and be able to handle any weapon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenikkusu: Failure

Bit by bit for hours, night and day, Kenshin retrained Kaoru's body to what it once was before being put to sleep all those years ago. He showed her how to use various weapons from swords to handling a gun and different techniques she could use with them while he and Sano taught her hand to hand combat. Whenever Kaoru had free time, Megumi took her out and both would have a great time especially Kaoru with all the new gadgets they had. Ever so slowly the raven-haired woman started to open up more towards the little group of friends she started to call family.

The one person that concerned her was Kenshin. She still felt the unease in him whenever he was in close proximity of her, but it wasn't as bad when she had first transformed into human form and the first week of staying with him in the apartment he'd tried concealing his unease, but she could easily detect it with the way he stiffened whenever she approached him or said his name.

As time went on though, she noticed the redhead started to become comfortable within her presence. Still, the woman felt like she was invading his life and being a burden to him. Most of the time he was impassive, his face an expressionless mask and never allowed a hint of emotion to show, even his eyes that were always amber showed not even anger. It was rare to see a smile appear on his lips. The last time she'd seen one was when they first visited Katsura. Kaoru only saw her companion show emotions when he would have nightmares in the middle of the night.

At times she couldn't figure him out. He was just confusing. Just a couple of weeks ago Kaoru had heard him laugh with his eyes bright and a little smile on his face, but now he returned to his old self, stone-face and all. At least his amber eyes weren't so dull anymore.

_'His eyes.' _Kaoru brought her gaze from the floor her feet traveled on to stare at the back of his head. That was one thing she missed most. How is eyes used to change to the soft blue when he used to look at the wolf with love. How he used to laugh while playing with her and showing affection towards her. Even the piercing amber had filled with laughter back then.

Back then. The small smile that had curved the corner of her lip faded slowly and sapphire obrs became solemn as she lowered her head to gaze once more at the ground. Kaoru would never be able to bring back to life those wonderful memories. When Tomoe died, it seemed like three-fourths of him left with her and never came back. Kaoru felt it was her fault for that part. She hadn't been able to protect Tomoe as she expected Kenshin wanted her to. She'd been the one responsible for what happened.

Like a great weight settling on her shoulders, Kaoru slowed to a halt. Kenshin, who'd been measuring the fluctuations in her ki the whole time, stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" His impassionate voice broke the air of silence like a knife. Kaoru winced inwardly and let her eyes rest on his face. This was her fault. She was responsible for making him turn this way by not protecting his wife.

Not wanting to burden him with her nonsense, she smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing."

With that, Kaoru began walking once more. Amber orbs followed her as she passed him and continued down the hall where the virtual room was. Kenshin narrowed his eyes a fraction, knowing that she wasn't telling him the truth, but he wasn't going to pry into her business.

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Megumi and Kaoru were already on their shopping excursion, courtesy of Katsura for giving the blue-eyed woman a huge paycheck. They were in one of the many shops that were just a walking distance away. As the woman doctor babbled on, Kaoru was in deep thought, not even listening to what her companion was speaking about.

"I swear. That Sanosuke really irks me with the gross messes he leaves with his clothes and food. It's like I'm more of a mother cleaning up after her filthy kid than a girlfriend. Men are such pigs sometimes. Don't you agree, Kaoru?" Megumi shifted her gaze to her friend. Not receiving any response, she called her name a few times, but so far nothing.

When a delicate hand settled upon Kaoru's shoulder, she was pulled from her thoughts and immediately turned to her.

"What did you say, Megumi?" She managed a fake smile.

The other woman looked at her intently, seeing an inner sorrow within those dark blue eyes. Instantly she became concerned.

"Is there something bothering you that you'd like to talk about?"

Kaoru heard the note of worry in her voice and shook her head, still having that smile. "Nope. I'm just a little tired from training and I sometimes space out. Don't worry."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Megumi knitted her perfectly waxed eyebrows together. "Stop acting like your fine all the time because it's not working with that fake smile." At Kaoru's wince at the tone, she uncrossed her arms and used a softer one. "Hon, please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you, if you let me."

She knew it was futile in lying to her since the woman could detect a lie like a hound. The doctor would keep pestering her until she finally told, but she may as well. Megumi was a persistant and stubborn woman with a kind heart that always wanted to help people who were in need.

In a sigh of submission, she asked, "Have you ever felt like you were a burden to someone?" At her friend's nod, she continued, turning her back towards Megumi and shifting through clothes on the racks. "Well, that's how I feel like toward Kenshin and that I'm also invading his life."

"Why do you feel like that?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel like that." A small hand fisted until her knuckles turned white while her eyebrows narrowed together. As she continued to speak, it was more to herself than Megumi."I know I'm responsible for Tomoe's death and how Kenshin acts because of it. If I could've bared the pain more, I would have been able to stop her from dying and she would still be here. All of it is my fault. I'm so useless. How could I..."

Megumi was a bit alarmed by what she was hearing and quickly snapped Kaoru out of it. She stood in front of her and shook her shoulders, calling her name. "Kaoru, stop."

She raised startled eyes to her for a few seconds before lowering them, obscuring sapphire under the raven bangs. "I'm sorry, Megumi."

The physician let her hands return to her sides and repositioned a shopping bag on her arm. "No need, Kaoru. I know it's none of my business and I want to help you, but," she paused, nibbling on lower lip on whether she should ask or not. "whatever happened to Tomoe that's made you feel responsible?"

Kaoru shifted on her feet and glanced somewhere else, her dull, solemn orbs filling with tears. She told what had happened that evening. As Megumi listened and took in the words, a hand covered her mouth as her vision was blurred with crystalline tears.

"Oh, Kaoru. It's not you or Kenshin's fault at all. Tomoe wanted to protect Kenshin from that man and when she got between them, it was too late for him to pull back his attack at the last second. You did your best in protecting her. You couldn't have stopped her with you being injured and losing blood. Your body exerted itself to where it was both physically and mentally impossible to function." Megumi assured her, her hand rubbing her companion's arm in an effort to comfort her.

Kaoru shook her head angrily, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "It's not a good enough reason. If I had pushed myself more, none of that would've happened. I'm so weak, Megumi, it's pathetic."

With her temper rising, Megumi placed a pointed finger in her face with her own screwed up in anger. "Now you listen here, Kaoru, you did your best and don't say you're weak. From what I saw when you changed into the wolf and protected Kenshin from that brute, there was no weakness at all. You were valiant. With protecting Tomoe, you were the same." Cooling down, she put her hand Kaoru's shoulder. "You did your best and that's all Kenshin could ever ask for."

A little smile creeped onto her face and turned to give her friend gratitude when she burst out laughing uncontrollably. Megumi stood there stunned for a moment before placing her hand upon her hip and crinkling those perfect eyebrows together.

"May I ask what's so funny?" Her voice held tight control so not to yell. Here she was trying to comfort this distressed woman and she had the gull to laugh at her.

_'What nerve!' _She thought to herself as an eyebrow twitched in agitation.

"I'm waiting!"

Kaoru took a few breaths to ease the laughter so she would be able to talk. She wiped a few tears from her face as a few giggles escaped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start laughing. It's just you have some black stuff running down your face."

Megumi gasped, quickly scrounging through her purse for her compact mirror. She flipped it open and examined her reflection. Her face scrunched up in horror as she plucked some tissue from within her purse to dab under her eyes.

"My eyeliner said it was waterproof! I'm _so_ getting my money back."

"Instead of calling me a tanuki, Sano should reconsider naming you it since you're a prime example of one right now." Kaoru spoke, having a huge smile on her face as she laughed.

Seeing her friend finally happy and laughing, Megumi couldn't help but smirk. It had been a while since she'd seen her have a real smile. Although Kaoru would always put the blame of Tomoe's death on herself, at least right now, with her laughing, it was a start to getting her healed from old wounds.

Megumi clasped her arm through Kaoru's, having a big grin on her face with a sudden idea. "Come on, let's get out of here and go take some pictures in a booth. At the moment I don't really care what I look like and the pictures should look very intriguing with us looking like a mess."

The younger woman nodded, walking with her. "Thank you, Megumi."

"No problem."

-------------------------------------------------

_11:37 p.m. _

_Briefing Room_

"This is the facility you will be going to. Take highway 45 all way down to 105th and Genshingi until you come up to the first light and make a right until you see a red brick building with dark tinted windows." Katsura pointed towards a blue square among many others on the map of the city. He unrolled another on top of it, putting a pencil holder on one end while holding the other. "This a blueprint of the entire building. As soon as you get there, park a little ways away or whatever you want, but stay in dark areas because they have cameras stationed at the entrance, the corners of the building and back alley where they're going to be loading the weapons onto trucks."

"There are many large rooms in the buildings, but the ones you want to go into are here and here." His finger tapped two squares. "These are the ones where Mongaru Asunori might be in tonight or either outside in the back of the building overlooking his men loading the goods."

The older man sat in his large leather chair, placing his elbows on his massive desk and entwining his fingers together. "It is imperative that he be assassinated tonight and that the shipments be stopped before they are loaded onto ships and shipped to terrorists in the middle east and up north. Asunori is wanted by many countries such as the United States and China, as well as our own, but the regular authorities haven't been able to track him down. He has been working to devise a plan to help other terrorists with their goal and has finally settled deals with them. As of yet, there haven't been any weapons shipped anywhere."

Kenshin nodded as he switched his gaze to the blueprint and scanned it into a device in his hand. Kaoru, on the other hand, wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was on the thought of killing people. As far as she knew, it wasn't in her nature to kill at all. Just the thought of it made her stomach turn. Only when she was in the form of the wolf, did it not bother her. It was because of instinct to attack and protect that really took over and she was more beast than human. And what about the Kamiya Kasshin Style? She knew it was ingrained in her brain and she would put it to shame with bloodshed.

Katsura glanced at Kaoru and noted her grim expression. "Kaoru, I know this goes against the code of the Kamiya Kasshin Style, but you have to put the ideals aside and do this. Many innocent lives would be at stake if terrorists got their hands on these military weapons and used them to terrorize other countries that aren't really developed yet."

Kaoru, determined to do whatever she could to ensure the safety of others, nodded in understanding. "I will, Katsura-san."

He made a curt nod. "Good. I know both of you will succeed and not let me down. Good luck to you both and may Kami-sama watch over you."

Both stood from their seats and bowed before leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------------

The pair took the elevator all the way down to the garage area and traveled by many vehicles. Kaoru glanced at the many cars neatly parked to one another. She wondered why Kenshin hadn't picked one of them yet since they were all the same color and type. He'd said earlier that they weren't using his car and Katsura spoke earlier about him using any vehicle he liked.

"Kenshin, why don't you use one of these cars? They're all the same." Kaoru turned to her companion, expecting him to be walking next to her, but he wasn't there. Her heart started to beat a little fast as her skin prickled with fear. Where had he gone? Not more than a couple minutes ago he'd been next to her. She looked in every direction, but didn't spot the redhead at all.

A loud roar resonated throughout the large garage, echoing like a beast from the night. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and quickly snapped her head in that direction. There came a machine speeding around the corner and coming to a screeching halt in front of her. She squieked in surprise as she took a step back. The person put a foot down on the ground to steady the black beast while the other put the kick stand down.

Kaoru instantly knew that it was Kenshin when she recognized amber eyes through the heavily tinted plastic as he sat up straight. With a gloved hand, he flipped it up and motioned for her to come.

She did as she gazed at the intriguing machine. "What's this called, Kenshin?"

Although his voice was a little bit muffled by the helmet, she could still understand him. "It's a motorcycle."

Kaoru tilted her head a little, an eyebrow quirked upward. "A motorcycle? I thought we were going to use a car."

He shook his head while flipping over a midnight blue helmet upside down to turn on the earpiece inside. "If we need a quick escape, it'll be easier to maneuver through alleyways and such." Fitting it on her, he tilted her head a little so that he could tighten the straps and snap them together. After he was finished, he pulled back and spoke through the little microphone next to his lips.

"Can you hear me, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint where the voice had came from. Unbeknownest to her, a corner of his lip curved upward at what she was doing. He shook his head, flipping the plastic back in place over his face.

"Kaoru, it's just my voice you hear in the helmet. There's an earpiece you can hear from and microphone you can speak through. Give it a try."

She turned back to him and thought for a moment and shrugged. "I can't think of anything. What should I say?"

All she heard from him was a chuckle. "You just said something."

At realizing this, her face turned to a pink hue. Kenshin shook his head and leaned forward, grabbing hold of the handle bars.

He motioned with his head as he spoke, "Get on."

At first apprehensive, she convulsively gulped and pushed the plastic piece in place. Kaoru put a hand on his sholder to help her swing a leg to mount the humming beast. She figured out where to put her feet at and reached for something that wasn't there.

"Hey, Kenshin, how come there aren't any seatbelts on this thing?"

"There aren't any."

She went completely flabbergasted. "What do you mean there aren't any! What am I suppose to hang on without falling off?"

"You're going to be holding onto me. Put your arms around my waist and hold on tight."

She awkwardly complied, feeling her face growing hot and turning to a brighter red than his hair. She settled some of her weight on his back as she scooted a little more up to get comfortable.

"I don't want you to move at all when we're on the road or else I might lose control of the bike."

Kaoru nodded in understanding, too frightened about riding the contraption to speak. Kenshin kicked up the stand and started the bike slowly forward, but enough to have his feet rest on either side of the bike so that she could adjust to the movement. At first, she tightened her arms and clamped her eyes shut as soon the vehicle started moving, but began to relax after a few minutes as he weaved them through the garage until they came to the exit, opening to the regular streets. Kenshin put on his blinker and looked both ways before revving up the engine, speeding out into the open.

Immediately Kaoru saw that they were on the highway since the building they'd just left was right next to it, making it convenient. As he entered the main lanes, she felt the crisp wind pick up and run over her body, making the tail of the leather trench coat she take air in the back of her. She was getting cold, but didn't pay any mind as laughter bubbled from within her, enjoying at how fast they were going and almost feeling like she were flying.

Hearing this, Kenshin accelerated even faster, liking the adrenaline rush speed brought. With not many cars on the highway, he kicked up it a few more notches until they were traveling at 150 miles per hour. He weaved through a few, earning a few honks from them.

-------------------------------------------------

Having parked the motorcycle a little ways away, but still easy to get access to, the pair were on the roof of the targeted building, crouching behind the door as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the wine of the door opening. Two broad-shouldered men carrying machine guns exited onto the roof, lighting cigarettes and taking a few puffs before blowing the smoke into the crisp air.

"Geez, it's cold as hell out here. I thought it was suppose to be a little bit nicer out here." The taller one spoke, rubbing his arms in an effort to get warm and cursing at the weather.

His companion rolled his eyes, taking a puff from his cigarette and having the smoke slither from between his crusty lips. "Oh, shut up. You bitch too much, you know that?"

As the other man retorted, Kenshin put a finger to his lips, indicating to be silent and mouthed to stay where she was. She silently nodded. He switched his gaze back to the two and instantly vanished in a blink of an eye. Kaoru had to hold back a gasp at how fast he moved as he knocked the two gunmen out and eased both bodies to the ground.

"Come on."

Kaoru stepped out from the shadowed area and quietly followed him down the metal stairs. Kenshin flared his senses around the area, making sure there weren't any men near or coming in their direction. When they reached the door, he pulled it open and doubled checked to make sure no one was in the hallway. Kenshin entered the long corridor along with Kaoru and closed the door.

Amber eyes scanned the area and noted that there weren't any cameras. There was a possibility that some were near the stashed goods and in all the halls leading to it, including the back alley. He pulled out a device he had back at Katsura's office and took a pointer pen from the side and began touching the screen several times.

Kaoru looked around the area. Keeping her voice low, she spoke, "Kenshin, what are we supposed to do now?"

"First thing we have to do is to look for the survelliance room and turn off all the cameras. Then we find the target next without getting caught." He shut the little machine off and put it back in the inside pocket of the leather coat. "Let's go."

They traveled through a series of hallways where once or twice they had to hide as a few men passed by them. Not too long after, the couple arrived to the room and Kenshin knocked out the people residing there, looking at the many screens mounted on one another. His narrowed gaze roamed over the mini televisions, looking for the man until he spotted him.

He glanced at Kaoru. "He's outside in the back alley."

-------------------------------------------------

As they came out of the building, Kenshin and Kaoru took cover behind a dumpster set against it as they watched. The redhead counted how many men were there. Some stood guard while others worked. Immediately his sight was set on Mongaru Asunori, who overlooked the process of loading the large wooden crates full of various weapons onto the trucks. His tall form was dressed in a well designed business suit. He had shaggy hair, bronze skin, and a scar marring the right side of his face from eyebrow to cheek bone.

He touched a button on his earpiece. "We've located the target. There are men stationed in front of the loading area, snipers on the roofs, and some hidden behind objects."

"How many do you estimate?" A male voice asked, Kaoru recognizing it as Katsura's.

"At least more than fifty."

There was a grunt before the older replied, "This could be a problem. Asunori is known to hire the best riflemen and snipers he can find. You're going to need a distraction so that you can take care of the ones up on the roof," he paused and then continued. "Mongaru has an interest in killing animals and having them stuffed for his collection. The one animal he most favors is the wolf. Kaoru, I want you turn into your wolf form and distract them while Kenshin takes the men on the roof. Understood?"

Kenshin clenched his teeth from objecting that decision as she accepted. "Yes, sir."

"Good luck you two." Katsura cut off from them.

The redhead directed his gaze toward the woman behind him, who was removing the coat and weapons and laying them on the ground as well the earpiece. He could feel is usually calm heartbeat start to pick up in speed and an unusual emotion called fear started to set in. He shook his head, not understanding why he was reacting like this. Kenshin could feel the reluctance of letting her do this.

Kaoru took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. "Well, here I go."

Just as she was about to change, a hand took hold of her wrist, making her eyes travel to its owner. She stared into the piercing amber and saw something in them she couldn't understand.

"Kenshin?"

"Be careful." He said only that before slowly releasing her.

She didn't say anything for moment until she recognized the flicker of worry in those gleaming depths and smiled reassuringly. "You be careful, too."

At his nod, Kaoru could feel the change pushing through her body that had the woman wincing when she felt a sharp pain. Kenshin watched her transformation in amazement, first time witnessing the change. He could hear the faint popping and cracking of bones reshaping and see fur sprouting all over her body. It was amazing for him to see this, but at the same time not wanting her to be in pain.

The wolf slowly rose from the ground, stretching out a bit and facing the red-haired man next to her. Not seeing his old pet in a while, he couldn't help but run his hand over her head and through her luxurious ebony fur. She leaned into his caress, her tail wagging happily.

Kaoru broke contact as she silently made her way across the alley. Kenshin watched her when she neared a trashcan and tipped it over, making a loud banging sound as it hit the ground. She directed a quick look at him and took his cue to leap onto the roof. With the snipers' attention caught by the noise, he quickly took them out one by one, slicing the back of their necks with his katana so no sound escaped them. He flicked the crimson from the blade and sheathed it, crouched low in the shadows and intently watched his companion.

Men had their guns raised and ready to use. As the wolf slowly appeared in the open with its ears flat to its head and tail between the legs, some lowered their weapons. Asunori eyes settled upon the frightened animal and began walking toward it with astonishment.

"You are a rare beauty. What are you doing roaming around in the city?" He gently spoke as he inched closer and held out his hand. "You'd make one fine stuffed animal for my rare collection of wolves."

The wolf backed away a few steps before sitting on its haunches and throwing her head back, howling loudly. There were a few grunts and the sound of large objects falling to the ground. Asunori turned to see one of his men with an agonizing expression on his face, a scream of pain that never got out as the body fell to the ground. Behind him, there stood a red-haired, golden-eyed demon partially shadowed. A few men gasped in fear, stepping away from him as if he had a contagious disease.

"It's Hitokiri Battousai." One announced while others backed away. Some tossed their guns away and ran from the scene.

Facing him fully now, Asunori smirked. "Ah, the infamous manslayer. Your reputation proceeds you I see." He outstretched his arms, indicating the decline in the group of men now.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes a fraction. "Your life ends tonight, Asunori."

"I doubt that." He nodded to the remaining men. They quickly took aim and fired. Kenshin vanished, leaving an after image that soon faded. Not sure where he was, the gunmen continued spraying bullets everywhere. Once or twice their boss ducked out of the way as some whizzed near him.

"You idiots, stop firing." His voice was lost in the roaring of the guns. He turned back around to see if the creature was still there only to be met with a pair of demonic eyes. Kenshin thrust his katana, expecting to slice through flesh, instead connected with another blade. Using his body weight, Asunori pushed his red-haired opponent backward, but Kenshin rolled on his back and thrusted him over his head as he landed on the ground, smacking the air from his lungs.

The assassin took a risky glance at his companion and saw that she was taking down a few gunmen. His heart stopped immediately as a bullet barely missed her. That was just too close for his comfort and he wasn't going to chance her getting shot at again.

About to go and help, he felt a sharp object enter through the lower right side of his chest and exit out in front of him. His face crinkled in pain as the blade yanked from inside him, causing him to go down on one knee with a hand covering the bleeding wound. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth as he coughed. It hurt to breathe.

Asunori walked in front of him, an evil grin gracing his face. "Number one rule in fighting is to never turn your back on your opponent. I thought you knew that by now." He shook his head in disappointment and shrugged his shoulders, producing a gun in the other hand and aimed it at his head, mockingly saying, "You life ends here tonight, Battousai."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Kaoru clamped her teeth hard around his arm, making him yell in pain as she snapped the bone in half with her powerful jaws. He switched his furious eyes upon the animal and swung his arm around so that she lost her grip and was sent flying through the air, smacking hard into a cement wall and a yelp of pain escaped her. Kenshin's face turned his deadly gaze toward the man.

"You're going to pay for what you just did to her." He seethed, venom laced with vengance as he began to rise with his sword.

"Don't even think about moving, Battousai." With his other arm hanging limply and bleeding, he aimed at the fallen animal and pulled back the receiver. "I would suppose this is your wolf. It'll be ending up in my animal collection as a stuffed one for breaking my arm."

He grinned viciously as he pulled the trigger. Kenshin vanished and reappeared in front of the wolf just as the bullet was about to hit her. It inserted iteslf in his abdomen, making him grunt in pain everytime he moved or breathed. The wolf had just wakened up at the same time to witness him take the shot. Crimson poured like a small stream from between his fingers and landing in a puddle on the ground.

If the wolf could've made a horrified expression, that was what she did with her ears flattened, eyes wide, and mouth open in shock. She stared at his back and to the pool of blood forming between his knees. Kenshin swiftly ran, using his god-like speed and thrust the sword in a sideways swing, slicing the head of Asunori. Both body and head fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The remaining men said forget this and fled the scene. He fell to his knees, using his katana to steady himself.

Kaoru quickly rose, not paying attention at how dizzy she was and ran to him. The wolf changed back into the raven-haired beauty and kneeled beside him while hesitantly putting a hand upon his back. Her face contorted with worry, but inside was an inferno of emotions, mostly anger at not being able to protect him.

"Kenshin, we have to get you to Megumi, now. Where's the _cellphone _you always use?"

"It was destroyed. We're going to have take the motorcycle."

She wrapped an arm around his waist, paying mind to his stomach wound and placed his arm on her shoulder. He winced a little as he sheathed the weapon and began walking with her help. He was careful not to lean on her too much or she would've toppled over. They made their way through the alley until a couple people with rifles stepped out of the shadows.

"You two aren't leaving here alive." One spoke as all three took aim.

"I don't have time for this." She growled in annoyance and left Kenshin behind, running and leaping into the air while transforming. They all looked on stunned at what happening before their eyes. Kaoru needed to take her rage out on something, so she chose them to try to extinguish it. She clamped her jaws onto the face of one as his body collasped to the ground under her weight. The other two looked on frightfully as the vicious beast mauled and choked their friend, his arms flailing about until they became limp. She turned to them with gleaming sapphire eyes that promised death and a mouth full of blood-stained teeth.

Before they even had a chance to run, she attacked the one on the right, quickly yanking a chunk from his throat and ran. The wolf jumped on his back and took hold the back of his neck, twisting it with a sickening crack. He crumpled to the cement as she shape-shifted back to her human form. Her glaring eyes stared at the dead body as her hand came up to wipe away a drop of blood from her mouth. She traveled back to her companion who was leaning against the side of the building, heavily breathing.

They were able to get to the motorcycle in just a few minutes. Kaoru helped him on the bike and put on his helmet, making sure to secure the straps under his chin. She did the same with hers and got on, careful not to jar his wound on his back. She sat there for a moment, wondering what she was going to hold on to.

As if reading her mind, he grabbed her wrists from behind him and placed them over his wounds. When she tried to pull back at the feel of warm liquid on her palms, he tightened his grip.

"Kenshin, what are doing? I don't want to hurt you."

"I need you to apply pressure to staunch the bleeding a little until we reach the hospital." He breathing was laboring now, it didn't sound bad, but she could hear him struggle to. Kenshin gave her hands a reassuring squeeze before placing his own on the handle bars and revved up the engine, racing through the narrow streets onto the highway where he sped at top speed down the lanes, weaving in and out around cars.

Once or twice, Kenshin had to fight off fatigue in order to get them safely to the Ishin Shishi Hospital. Not even ten minutes later, they'd arrived at the entrance. He shut the engine off and kicked the stand down. Suddenly, his amber eyes rolled into the back of his head, going unconscious and falling off the machine to the ground.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru quickly got off the bike and threw her helmet as she knelt next to him. She worked on his helmet swiftly, carefully lifting it from his head and cradling him in her lap. Clear liquid developed within her sapphire orbs as she looked desperately around for help. She spotted a woman dressed in a white coat walking into the building.

"Ma'am, please, I need your help!" She cried out. The person turned around to inspect what the commotion was about and ran as fast as her heels could take her to the couple.

"Megumi?"

"Kaoru? My God! What happened?" She questioned as she knelt next to her friends and assessed him. "He's lost too much blood."

Megumi ran to the entrance yelling orders to a few nurses and doctors. "Get a stretcher immediately and prepare an operating room stat. We've got a critical patient out here." She hurriedly went back to the people as a few employees rushed outside with a stretcher. Several quickly, but carefully loaded Kenshin's body onto the bed and rushed him inside as Megumi took vital signs on the way, leaving Kaoru outside with crystalline drops slowly making paths down her stricken face. Her entire being broke as she yelled in anguish to the night.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? Are disappointed or ecstatic? TELL MEEEEEEE! I have to know what you guys thought about it? I know I'm a bit rusty for writing in a while, but I tried my best, honest. Tell me what you think, okay? Right now I'm doing a new chapter for Destiny so that'll be up in a little bit. Arigatou and syonara.

Britt


	13. Renewed Hope

Preview from last chapter-----------------------

"Kenshin!" Kaoru quickly got off the bike and threw her helmet as she knelt next to him. She worked on his helmet swiftly, carefully lifting it from his head and cradling him in her lap. Clear liquid developed within her sapphire orbs as she looked desperately around for help. She spotted a woman dressed in a white coat walking into the building.

"Ma'am, please, I need your help!" She cried out. The person turned around to inspect what the commotion was about and ran as fast as her heels could take her to the couple.

"Megumi?"

"Kaoru? My God! What happened?" She questioned as she knelt next to her friends and assessed him. "He's lost too much blood."

Megumi ran to the entrance yelling orders to a few nurses and doctors. "Get a stretcher immediately and prepare an operating room stat. We've got a critical patient out here." She hurriedly went back to the people as a few employees rushed outside with a stretcher. Several quickly, but carefully loaded Kenshin's body onto the bed and rushed him inside as Megumi took vital signs on the way, leaving Kaoru outside with crystalline drops slowly making paths down her stricken face. Her entire being broke as she yelled in anguish to the night.

-------------------------------------------------

**Fenikkusu:** **Renewed Hope**

A car roared up the cemented pathway, leading to the entrance of the hospital. Its wheels screeched to a halt as the engine turned off and a man quickly got out. As Sanosuke hurriedly made his way toward the doors, he caught a glimpse of an outlined figure through heavy rainfall and darkenss. Curiosity got the better of him and decided to investigate what it was.

He took notice of his friend's motorcycle and two helmets a few feet away from the object. Earlier on, he'd received a phone call from the hospital stating what had happened to Kenshin and the condition he'd been in. He over heard Katsura speaking something about Kaoru going with the assassin on an assignment, too. Sano remembered the person from the hospital speaking nothing about her or of her whereabouts to him. This had concerned him even more.

As he approached, he had an inkling that this person was Kaoru. He found it to be true when he came up beside her. Shock overcame him at the condition she was in. Her skin, deathly pale, was almost translucent, ebony tendrils of hair were matted to her upturned face. Her half-hooded eyes were of a dark, dull black as they gazed into empty space at the thundering midnight sky. She didn't even blink or react to the pelting of cold water showering above her. Sano thought her dead, but as he kneeled he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Afraid to touch her he called her name, "Kaoru."

No movement came from her. He tried once again, but to no avail. A hand gently cupped her face, turning her blank gaze to his worried eyes. There was some recognition within them as dull black began to stir into blue. Her lips curved into a small smile and her body started trembling.

"Sanosuke, why am I so cold?" Her voice was just above a whisper, but he understood her. He swiftly took off his leather jacket, wrapping her as best he could before gathering her shivering body into his arms.

"You're going to be okay, Kaoru, just hang on." He assured her as he quickly made his way into the building. "I need a doctor now!"

A young doctor writing on a clipboard turned and told a nurse to get a bed. He assessed Kaoru's condition when Sano carefully placed her on the bed. The man checked her vitals as people rushed her toward the emergency room.

"Prep the ER stat! Get a team in there as well!" The doctor barked orders.

Time seemed to slow down for her. In a daze, Kaoru wasn't really aware of what was going on. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling lights passing over her. She turned her gaze to Sanosuke when she felt his warm hand touch her icy arm. Azure orbs went to his lips, trying to decipher what he was saying, but she couldn't hear anything.

Giving up, the young woman once more looked up at the lights before slipping into complete darkness.

-----------------------------------

It felt like an eternity, struggling against the thick layers of sleep when Kaoru finally awakened. Her whole body ached and the left side of her chest hurt whenever she breathed. Feeling the throbbing of an oncoming headache, her hand went to her head, the action slow. She felt sluggish all over. The young woman's eyes followed the tube attached to a needle in her arm from a bag with clear liquid hanging on an iron rod.

Slowly, she sat up, the linen blankets falling around her waist. Kaoru took in the surroundings about her. From the single window, she could see that it was dusk. The sky was flushed with different hues of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows. Ominous clouds crowded together in different parts of the vast morning horizon.

_'How long have I been asleep?' _She thought to herself, her eyes taking in the plain white room with a bathroom across from her and machines on either side of the bed.

Suddenly memories of what had happened came rushing. They were of riding a motorcycle, sneaking into a building, men with guns, shots being fired everywhere, Kenshin getting injured.

'_Kenshin!' _Kaoru's face turned to shock as the events played in her mind. She pulled at the needles, ripping them painfully from her arms. Blood ran like red velvet down her ivory skin, leaving droplets of scarlet upon the bed and floor. Megumi had just entered the room when she saw her friend.

Narrowed brown orbs glared at the patient and caught eye of the wine-colored liquid dripping from her wrists. She placed her hands on her hips, blocking the door. "What the hell are you doing, Kamiya Kaoru? You're suppose to be in bed resting."

"How's Kenshin? Is he alright? What's wrong with him?"

The physician's head began to swarm with the questions and held up a hand to hault the rest that she knew were waiting to leave her mouth. "Oh, no. You're staying in bed after the scare you gave us."

Kaoru didn't pay any mind to what the doctor was saying as she ruffled through a bag of clothing Katsura had left earlier for her. She dragged on a pair of dark blue jeans with a light fade on the thighs and threw on a red T-shirt.

Megumi blocked the door, a stern expression crossing her features as her companion slipped on some socks and shoes. "You're not going anywhere in the condition you're in. Kaoru, you have bruised ribs and sustained a concussion, along with a small case of pneumonia. You've been through hell and need more rest."

"I'm fine, Megumi. I've been sleeping too long and I want to see how Kenshin's doing since you haven't told me anything about him, yet." Her voice was clipped with an edge of annoyance. Azure orbs, filled with unwavering determination, challenging her.

For a second or so, the woman gazed at Kaoru and sighed afterward in defeat as she gently took hold one of the bleeding wrists and made her sit on the bed. She tried getting more comfortable on it, causing crinkling sounds that seemed to echo the quiet room. Delicate fingers plucked some gauze and bandages from her right pocket of the lab coat.

"Kenshin lost a good portion of blood and we had to give him six pints of blood just to keep him alive while we operated. He had a kidney that was too damaged to fix and he had a collasped lung." She began the expertise work of placing the gauze over the bleeding little injuries. She had Kaoru press the linen pad as she circled the bandage around her wrist.

"His wounds were far more extensive than I had anticipated. Massive internal bleeding where the bullet had lodged itself and a sliced liver." She shook her head, finishing the first wrist and switching to the other, repeating the process. "After six hours of surgery, we managed to do what we could for him. He was a mess, Kaoru. "

Kaoru's now somber eyes stared blankly. She could feel unwanted emotions wanting to bombard her. She glanced at Megumi as she finished and swiftly inspected her work before meeting her gaze with hers. The sapphire-eyed woman took in her friend's haggard look. She guessed the doctor hadn't had any sleep all day and night after looking after so many patients, assigning herself especially to Kaoru and Kenshin. Megumi had taken it upon herself that they both receive the best care she could give them.

There was an uncertain feeling she had that overwhelmed her too much that made her want to cry, but not wanting to burden Megumi with her senseless tears, she instead hopped off the bed and crushed her into a hug that had the doctor stiffen in surprise.

"Thank you, Megumi, for everything you've done. You're the most remarkable person I've ever known and I believe in the life I had before. Although I haven't known you for very long," she paused, drawing back a little so that their gazes met. "I see you as my best friend and sister. Like Kenshin and Sanosuke, I would give up my life in order to protect all of you, my new family I cherish and love so much."

Tears grew rapidly and rolled down her flustered cheeks as she pulled Kaoru into a hug of her own. Never once had anyone spoke those kinds of words to her. She remembered being taken in by different drug lords, one right after the other when finding out that she could make opium. The only family she could barely remember was the one that were killed by a couple of thugs, but that was just about it. No one had ever loved her. Of course she had Sano, but she always wanted the kind of love between family members she never got to experience and yearned for. Now, now, she had a family she could call her own.

Kaoru relaxed, a smile crossing her pale features. She returned the embrace as she rested her upon her companion's shoulder. Feeling emotions such as sadness, anger, relief, and love filled within herself. She hadn't told anyone this, but she could feel other peoples' emotions rolling off them. This unusual thing made her frown, wondering why it always happened whenever she was near people. She wasn't sure if it was because of the experiments or if she was a natural empath.

The young woman shuddered inwardly at the images playing in her mind of weird tools and instruments that had been used on her. Never again would they do that to her. Never again would she go through those horrible tests and the impassive or the cold greediness that were in the scientists eyes. All of them had enjoyed torturing her. With all the years of being in that facility, she'd never seen any sort of compassion in those disgusting humans. She felt hatred toward them for what they'd done to her and all the other guinea pigs they experimented on.

Megumi, feeling Kaoru's grip tighten, pulled back to see Kaoru's eyes glazed over, with a hint of tiny gold specks peppering the beautiful dark blue. Ready to get a closer inspection of them, the young woman's eyes twitched, leveling with her staring gaze. A sheen of light crossed over them and they were all azure. Not even a trace of gold was left.

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, confused with her staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

The young doctor came back to reality. "I thought I just saw...," she paused, shaking her head while wiping away the last remnants of tears and plastering a smile. "Thank you, Kaoru, for accepting me. You're like a sister to me and are my best friend, too. Let's go see how Kenshin's doing."

They exited the room and walked down the hallway, taking the elevator to the fifth floor. As they stood in the box machine traveling up, Megumi glanced at Kaoru looking at the red numbers changing above the doors with a little eagerness. The blue-eyed woman cursed softly at how the elevator was so damn slow. The physician giggled slightly. At the small sound, Kaoru blushed and smiled at her friend before turning her gaze toward the numbers once more.

Megumi's eyes glued to her comrade's azure orbs for a second or two before letting her gaze wander to the carpeted floor. Her mind replayed back to the odd color that had been forming in Kaoru's eyes. She wasn't sure if it was from the trick of the light, the tears blurring her vision, or if she really saw that color. Did her eyes really have those flecks of gold in them?

_'No, they didn't,' _she told herself. It could've been a number of factors like with the trick of the light or something, but Kaoru's had never had any other color except for blue. Sighing inwardly, she decided that it had been another factor for the gold forming within her friend's eyes.

With a soft ding, the doors slid open and they exited the elevator. The two women traveled down a few more corridors until they reached the ICU or Intensive Care Unit. Megumi had to gently push Kaoru through the door when she just stopped in front of it.

Every step, she felt the guilt and grief grow like a massive inferno. Her heart accelerated when her widening gaze fell upon the assassin. Tears gathered, rolling down her cheeks and passing the hand that had come up to stop a gasp of shock at the many machinery, tubes, and etc. surrounding on either side of him.

Megumi stepped on the other side of the bed, her narrowed eyes inspecting her patient thoroughly and picking up a white paper with graphing patterns constantly being measured, critical eyes examining it. Kaoru could only stare at the pale, limp figure lying in the bed. His hair had been unbound and lay over his shoulders, glazing brightly from the lights above. Skin that had been a light bronze tone was now a sickly opaque hue.

"He has a tube in his chest to help filter out liquid that may build up in his healing lung." She pointed to a tube with a few remnants of scarlet slithering under the linen blankets. Seeing Kaoru's guilt ridden face, Megumi could only go to her friend and lay a comforting hand upon her hand and looked at the man. "It's up to him, now, but I know he'll make it through with you by his side."

The doctor gently squeezed her shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind her. Sanosuke had been waiting out in the hall, leaning casually against the wall with crossed arms when he saw Megumi enter the corridor.

"How's jou-chan doing?" He asked quietly.

"She's alright, for now. I told her to stay in bed, but she refused," she huffed angrily. "That woman can be so stubborn at times that it drives me crazy."

Arching an eyebrow, Sano smirked, amused. "Oh, you're one to talk, Megumi. You're just as stubborn."

Megumi couldn't help but smile as well, knowing it was the truth. "Yeah, I know."

Soon after, her expression dissolved into that of exhaustion and sadness. Sanosuke pushed off from the wall and wrapped his arms arms around her lithe form, pulling her body into the warmth and protection of his. He felt wetness growing on his T-shirt as she buried her face into his chest. Delicate fingers gripped the cotton tightly.

"Why does Kaoru have to suffer so much? Why does she blame herself for the entire incident of Tomoe's death? She doesn't deserve to go through that grief and pain. It's just not fair."

With her voice muffled, Sanosuke understood her and tightened his hold around her. He didn't know why Kaoru blamed herself. He remembered Kenshin telling him what happened on that dreadful night. Sano never got to know Tomoe since the year he had to go to China for some business and in that same time frame Kenshin had married her and lost her.

"I don't know why, Megumi. Cruel things happen in life sometimes and we have to learn how to get through them." That was the only thing he could say. He knew what Kaoru was going through. He'd experienced it a few times, but it probably ran deeper than anything else.

Sanosuke kissed her forehead before pulling back a little. "Let's get some sleep," he spoke softly, gently wiping tears away from face. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he and Megumi headed down the hall and rounding the corner to an unoccupied sleeping quarters.

-----------------------------------

Kaoru had been standing in the same place for a while. Unnoticeably, tears continued to fall down her face as she finally moved to stand next to the bed. Sapphire orbs roamed over the milky color of his skin. The young woman lifted her hand, gently brushing away a few strands of brilliant red hair. Running her thumb over an eyebrow, she lightly grazed his cheek where that infamous cross-shaped scar marred the area. His skin was cool to the touch.

A tube was sticking out from his mouth that helped him breathe. A heart monitor beat loudly, resounding through the room. Kaoru pulled up a chair on the side of the bed, feeling herself sink into the soft blue cushion. Her hand sought his and gripped it lightly in hers, renewed guilt starting to bloom.

Because of her he was in this state. Instead of her protecting him, it had been the other way around. She'd broken her promise to Tomoe. It was her fault that she was dead and now it would be another death and more guilt weighing upon her shoulders if Kenshin didn't make it. She would not let herself live if he'd died.

Kaoru layed her head on his stomach. "Please, Kenshin, get through this. I don't want to lose you, too. You're the only person I have left in this world."

Soon after, she cried herself to sleep. Unbeknownest to her, Kenshin had heard what she said. His eyes fluttered open and immediately the half-hooded gaze settled on her sleeping form. Her words touched him. Something unfamiliar ached inside him. Not sure what it was, he just squeezed her hand before sleep overtook him.

For the next nine hours, Megumi came in once every hour to check on her two friends. Kaoru had been asleep most of the time, but was glad that the doctor said Kenshin was well enough to take the tubes out from his mouth and chest. Sanosuke came and visited, too, happy to see Kaoru in a much better state than the one he'd found her in last night. Even Katsura came in for a brief visit before leaving for a meeting.

Through all the commotion, Kenshin hadn't woken up once due to the pain medicine Megumi gave him. Anyone could tell he was getting better by the color and warmth returning to his skin. About evening, the doctor stopped giving the pain pills and switch to morphine. She said later he would probably wake up.

-----------------------------------

Kaoru traveled down the deserted hallway, her soft footsteps echoing. Some of the hospital staff had gone home and patients lay asleep. An occasional call came from the intercoms, paging hospital personnel. The lights in the building had dimmed a little to let the occupants sleep. Megumi was off seeing other patients while Sanosuke left with Katsura, saying he would be back later on.

She reached the vending machines and rummage through her right front pocket, disturbing the metals into a jingling fret. Her palm encased a few bills and coins as she pulled it out. Azure orbs skimmed over the yummy goodies. A low rumble caught her attention and she glared down at her stomach before going to the quest of choosing. Finally picking what she wanted, Kaoru popped some coins into the machine and pressed the code for the item of her choice. A bag of her favorite chips fell to the bottom and she reached in to get them. She did the same with a soda machine. Kaoru popped the can open and guzzled the bubbling liquid, temporarily satisfying her.

Rearranging the items in her hands, she plucked an orange chip and smiled at the cheesy goodness in her mouth. She finished off the items rather quickly and threw them away in the trash can behind her. Kaoru turned back to the machines, deciding on what to get Kenshin when she picked up footsteps coming down the hallway. She turned to see two male doctors conversing with one another. One glanced at her and smiled warmly. Warily she smiled back and nodded to him as they passed her.

An eerie feeling started to bloom as she watched them turn a corner, her eyebrows narrowing in suspicion. His smile might've been warm but that warmth hadn't reach his eyes. They'd been cold and calculating when they gazed upon her, telling of untold secrets. Silently, she swiftly stalked the 'doctors'. She peeked around the corner to see them look around the area. Her heart accelerated drastically when they entered Kenshin's room. She dashed to the door and looked through the window to see one pull out a katana, it's metal glinting from the moon peering into the dark room.

Fear clogged her throat, but she managed to open the door to yell, "Kenshin, look out!"

The two men snapped their heads in her direction. The man bearing the weapon swiftly plunged it into the bed while the other clamped a huge hand over her mouth and tightly wrapped an arm around her rib cage. She was too stunned to even notice. Her whole world crashed down on her as she cried in anguish and tears spilled down her eyes, one after the other. Her heart sank deeper until it was engulfed by the blackness of grief, guilt, anger, and pain. He was gone forever now.

"What the hell?" The man angrily flung the blanket aside to reveal only pillows. Kaoru's eyes widened as the guy wildly looked around. Something wet fell on the man's face who was restraining her. He looked up to see a pair of blazing, demonic gold eyes, bright enough to show through the darkness. Kenshin dropped from the ceiling, plunging the katana through the man's head, killing him instantly. He kicked the dead corpse away from her. Sharp pain flooded his entire body that had him collapse on one knee. His hand came to rest over the blood staining the white shirt he had on.

"Kenshin," she whispered in disbelief that he was right in front of her. Her eyes switched to the scarlet liquid dripping on the floor. From the corner of her eye, she saw movement from the man as he resituated the katana in hand and came at Kenshin with an attack. It would take too long to change into the wolf so she rushed forward, placing her body between them.

The redhead's eyes grew wide at what she had done and watched as the blade drew nearer. Just then, the door burst open and Sanosuke was the one who'd gotten in first. He quickly aimed the gun and fired, hitting the target in the head. The bullet had enough force to drive the body step sideways and collaspe on the floor, the sword clattering on the ground.

Kenshin turned to see Sanosuke putting the weapon back in its holster. A few other men, including Katsura and Megumi, hurried in the room.

Katsura's eyes flashed angrily at his men. "Remove these bodies out of here, now!"

They immdediately jumped to the task as the little group made their way toward Kenshin and Kaoru. Megumi kneeled next to the redhead, assessing the bleeding.

Katsura spoke up, eyes filled with concern. "Are you two alright?"

Kenshin had somewhat managed the pain and was able to rise to his feet with a little help by Sanosuke, nodding his head. His golden gaze turned to the raven-haired woman whose own eyes were obscured by ebony bangs.

"I'm sorry everyone, but excuse me," Kaoru said, bowing quickly and exiting from the room without making eye contact.

Kenshin was about to call her name when Katsura shook his head. "Leave her be. She needs time to herself," he spoke before leaving the room as well and started barking orders to his men, "I want a full investigation started to find out where those two assassins came from!"

"Sanosuke, help Himura-san so I can restitch his wound." She opened the door, letting the two men exit first before she entered the hall as well. Kenshin caught a glimpse of Kaoru disappearing around the corner in the opposite direction they were heading. He sighed, his eyes going somber at the saddened expression he caught before she vanished into another hallway. Something strange and uncomfortable filled his chest, something that was trying to pull him in the direction Kaoru took.

His attention was pulled toward his two friends when Sanosuke spoke, "Come on, Kenshin."

He nodded, glancing over his shoulder before following them down the hall.

-----------------------------------

Kenshin opened the door and was greeted by the caressing of soft, but, invisible fingers of the wind over his skin, ruffling red bangs and clothing. Noises assaulted his ears and smells filled his lungs. His golden gaze traveled the rooftop until they came upon his companion seated near the edge. She'd taken the form of his beloved pet.

Unconsciously, an ear twitched, turning a little in the direction Kenshin was approaching from before settling both ears against her head. He caught the way her shoulders stiffened when he took a seat a few feet away from her. She curled her bushy tail around herself as the calm breeze turned to bitter cold, blowing hard now and then. The animal shivered inwardly when goosebumps rained over the skin under the thick fur.

Kaoru glanced from the corner of her to see Kenshin pull the blanket he had around him more tightly. She fought off the the urge to to curl her body around his to warm him. Her gaze averted from his figure to the moving cars and people below.

The red-haired assassin's mind wandered to what Megumi had told him earlier. _"Ken-san, Kaoru told me what happened to you're wife and she's putting all the blame for what happened on her. She doesn't hold you in the least bit responsible for her death. She kept calling herself weak because she could've stopped her from going into the clearing. It wasn't either of your faults."_

_"Talk to her."_

Kenshin's voice sliced through the uncomfortable silence like a hot through butter, "It's wasn't you're fault so stop taking blaming yourself."

Her somber face turned to surprise as her head snapped up to look at him. Amber eyes didn't meet her gaze.

"Tell me what happened after I told you two to get away."

Kaoru stared at him for a moment or two before averting her eyes and closing them. The change began, from the inside out. As it took place, the assassin glanced at her, still marveled by the way she changed from one form to the other, but he was getting use to it. When it was completed, Kenshin switched to looking at the vast city with its shimmering lights.

With a heavy heart, she began, "After you told us to leave, we were followed by at least five men. I tried to attack them, but two managed to pin me down as the others held her down as well. One sitting in front of Tomoe began touching and lifting her kimono. All of them watched with smiles and hungry faces as he began unbuckling his pants," she stopped for a moment, trying to gather herself when images of Tomoe's terrified face had looked at her.

Kenshin's hands became fists within the blanket, anger blossoming like a wild fire being fed by the blowing wind. Amber eyes grew brightly as a muscle clicked in his jaw from clenching his teeth.

_'So they raped her and Kaoru had to watch!'_

Telling Megumi had been a little easier, but to Kenshin, it was like opening raw wounds for both of them. She could feel the building rage.

Kaoru took a deep breath and continued, "I knew what those digusting men were going to do to her," she turned to him, pure determination reflecting within their depths. "and I _wouldn't_ let that happen." Kenshin's eyes grew a little. "I managed to get free and got rid of the men that had pinned me down before going after the one who touched Tomoe. They pulled guns out and began shooting. I took out one of them while the other aimed the weapon at Tomoe and pulled the trigger. I ran into the bullets path and it lodged in my shoulder." Her hand went came to rest on her shoulder where a scar now marred her skin.

"I was exhausted by the time they were all dead. Tomoe started fretting over the injury and the blood I was losing." A giggle escaped from her smiling lips. "Remember how she used to fret over you whenever you received injuries?"

Even through horrible the images playing within their heads, they both managed to smile at the funny memories. But the light atmosphere dissolved around them.

Kaoru averted her gaze, raven bangs obscuring her vision. "After that, she anxiously wanted to check on you. She wanted me to stay behind, but I followed anyway to make sure nothing happened on the way and to see if you needed help. Because of my injury, I lagged behind. Occasionly she stopped so I could catch up. But, when she came near the clearing, she took off and I tried to catch up to her, but she was already over the hill. I finally reached the clearing and that's when I...,

Kenshin finished the sentence for her, looking away. "...saw me kill her."

Kaoru stood, placing a fisted hand near her beating heart. "Kenshin it wasn't your fault. It's mine. I could've stopped or stalled her a little more, but I didn't. I'm so weak."

"Stop!" Kenshin had heard enough. He stood as he lowered his tone, eyes resting on her. "You did what I expected you to do, even beyond I could ever ask for. Thank you for that."

No words could express the gratitide he had for her, but he knew in his heart that he was to blame for the misery they'd gone through. There was no way to get rid of the heavy guilt that plagued him every second of the day. Kaoru opened her mouth to object, but closed it, knowing it was futile to argue with him.

About to go back inside, he glanced at Kaoru sitting back down. "You're not coming inside?"

She shook her head. She tensed when a blanket enfolded her form and looked up at him with surprise. The gleam in those amber eyes from before had dimmed to a darker hue. Kaoru was surprised to see a few specks of blue swarming about in the gold.

"Don't stay out here too long or you'll get sick," he spoke softly, gently squeezing her shoulders in an effort to bring some comfort to her. She watched him walk a cross the roof top and exit through the door. Kaoru's eyes switched to the city. A little gust of wind blew, the coldness nipping at her skin. Pulling the blanket more firmly around her, the woman could still feel the lingering warmth from Kenshin's body and the spicey smell of cedar wood.

His words brought a little comfort to her, but it wasn't enough to rid the guilt that weighed so heavily upon her shoulders. Azure orbs caught the twinkling of stars winking back at her from above. A smile flitted her lips, hope filling her heart when remembering the flecks of blue in his eyes. Maybe one day, the tremendous burden of guilt they shared would lessen enough to where they could start living the life they lived once before.

-----------------------------------

I've finally updated. I'm very sorry everyone for not doing it sooner. College is starting to grate my nerves and my job also. I need to look for a new one. Anyways, what do you think about the chapter? I'll try to update soon, okay!

Britt


End file.
